Being a father
by Sycocat2
Summary: Sequel for "To be a father"... Demon Diary dads are back, but this time there's a whole new mess of parenting troubles, a growing kid, friends, and by the gods! Is that a boy!...
1. Extended family

This is the sequel for my story "To be a father" which can be accessed with this link: wwwDOTfanfictionDOTnet/s/9903056/1/To-be-a-father

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Demon Diary, but do own the idea for princess Luna, and other OC characters in this fic.

I

I

**Chap 1: "Extended family"**

I

I

"Let me tell you a story. Eleven years ago Demon Lord Raenef the Fifth discovered an orphan girl. Noticing her human characteristics most demons would have turned her away, or worse. The quarrelsome history between demons and humans has raged for many years, despite an agreement between them to prevent further wars and massacres, but this demon lord was different.

Yes, very different, for he was an orphan as well, and lived amongst humans until age fifteen when a powerful demon Eclipse, sworn servant to the House of Raenef, discovered him. He revealed this boy was not a human, but a demon, in fact a Demon Lord, heir to the throne of the House of Raenef, as the fifth of his name.

Raenef the fifth's rule began as odd as can be, for he took in two opponents, a swords-master, and one training to be a high priest, who initially sought to kill him. They soon became friends and comrades, and lived in his castle until leaving to peruse their ambitions.

As years passed he became suited to the name, and earned respect from demons within his realm, and without.

Ten years after the start of his rule, he took a girl from human nobility as his bride, further shocking and infuriating the worlds of demons, and humans. Soon after their marriage began, it ended when she passed away due to human illness. With his adviser Eclipse at his side he forged ahead in his rule, taking on ever more demonic characteristics with battles, and havoc wreaked on enemies, he gained more demon allies.

Two years later he found the child, and has never since been the same."

"Read it again mommyyy"

"Phantasia I already read it twice today, besides you know it by heart."

"Mhmm uncle Rae and uncle Eclipsey and cousin Luluuu" she sang.

"We're going to see them later today" Erutis reminded her daughter.

A light breeze touched the thirteen year old's golden hair. "Hi daddy!". Krayon leaned down to kiss Erutis, "Good afternoon beautiful".

"You **could** just use the door" Erutis sighed, barely annoyed.

"What fun would that be, right Phantasia?"

"No fun at alll" she chimed, green eyes peering at her mother. The forty three year old swords master rolled similarly colored eyes.

Smiling white teeth chuckled, "That's my girl".

"**Go**" she called, then appeared at the side of the wrong couch, stumbling. "Oooo darn" she huffed, blowing yellow hair out of her face.

I

I

"...Rased be praised" Chris concluded his daily afternoon prayer, and turned to his apprentice. "Now you must clean out the horse stables."

"Why do **I **have to do this everyday?" the fourteen year old boy complained, brushing sweat-dampened brown hair off his face.

"Nathaniel, you must crawl before you can walk" Chris instructed.

"And walk before I can run, I understand." he sighed.

"Come, I'll help you."

I

I

"How dare you admonish me vermin!" Luna shouted at a thick tree which she then proceeded to cut in half.

As a chunk fell she shouted "**Dark arrow**!", and soon the log was split in two. At age sixteen she surely had taken in her teachings.

Suddenly all energy went from her body. She lost sight of treetops as the ground neared.

"Luna!" shouted Eclipse. Catching her in a spell, he gently brought her to land softly in front of him. "I cannot count how many times I told you not to attempt magic without your father or myself!" he chided.

"Butbut daddy Ick-" she looked up at him.

"Do not argue with me!" he yelled louder than intended.

She looked down at her hands. Sometimes he frightened her when he became so infuriated.

"Daddy Eclipse I'm sorry" she frowned, tears slowly building up in emerald eyes.

Though is was more respectful he disliked when she used his actual name. Extending a hand, "I am sorry too. It was wrong to yell, but it scared me seeing you fall like that. What if I wasn't here?" he shuddered at the thought of what may have happened to her.

She accepted his hand, and stood to embrace him.

"**Go**"

They soon appeared inside Castle Raenef.

"Are you okay?" Raenef asked, rushing to them. "I sensed-"

"Sweet Luna was practicing magic by herself again, and almost was hurt."

Raenef had feared someone attacked his daughter, or beloved, and breathed a timid sigh of relief. "I'm glad you're both safe."

I

I

_**End of chap 1**_

I

I

**A/N**: Since I'm bad at math... if their ages are wrong, please let me know. This sequel takes place 13 years after "To be a father", which wow takes place 13/14 years after the anime.

RAENEF: 40 in human years

ERUTIS: 43?

CHRIS: 42?

Luna: 16 (definitely)

Phantasia: 13 (definitely)

* I edited the boy Nathaniel's age


	2. Human among demons

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Demon Diary, but do own the idea for princess Luna, and other OC characters in this fic.

I

I

**Chap 2: "Human among demons"**

I

I

Braiding black locks which reached the length of her back and no further, Luna asked with a sigh, "Daddies why can't I have long hair like you?"

"You would trip over it sweetheart" Eclipse replied, not looking up from the thick book in his hands.

"My, Eclipse that was the fourth joke you made this year" Raenef noted with a grin. His features changed somewhat over the years; fuller face, larger upper body, and further developed muscles. Age forty in human years, he still appeared to be in his thirties due to demonic heritage.

His partner peered at him casually saying "**Go**". This was a newly purchased text describing the many factors of, and strategies of each adversary during the Hangma War, titled **The greatest warrior, Eclipse**.

Stopping and resting her chin on her left hand, "He really enjoys reading those war books". As she grew, gaining understanding of the ways of the world, she more and more disliked the thought of war, even grew to detest her once favorite "story books".

"Indeed. Let's go outside to practice until your aunt gets here."

She picked up her sword. "I'll show Aunty Erutis and Phantasia my magic, and combat skills."

_I wonder if I'm close to Phantasia's level..._

"Surely they'll be amazed" her father smiled, taking her hand.

"**Go**".

He immediately espied the tree she fought, and subsequently fell from that morning. It was the height of half the castle. He swallowed a cry of horror. "Luna please have one of us with you next time you want to climb one of the oldest trees on the castle grounds." He didn't need to add "don't practice magic alone", for it was specified numerous times already.

"Alright" she surrendered. "It just gets so lonel- **boring** around here. I don't mean just when you or Daddy Eclipse aren't here." She peered sadly up at the deep azure sky she so loved.

"My only friends are Phantasia, and yes sometimes a few of the other demon lord's kids, but that's just it, many of them are simply kids. The rest of the other demon lord's children either don't want to come near me, or are forbidden to."

_There isn't anyone who can understand how it feels to be a** human** among **demons** anyway..._

"I understand how difficult it is Moonbeam. I truly wish you could have a normal human life, but there is a reason for everything, even if you cannot see it yet."

"Daddy I love being here, being your daughter... just sometimes I feel like I could choose a different direction... I can't make sense of it, it's just a feeling deep inside me."

He rested a hand on her shoulder, "In time you'll learn what it means my love."

Closing her eyes she turned toward the castle, amethyst dress swaying. "I think someone... friendly is here".

"Good job sweetheart. That's your aunt and cousin."

She picked up her sword, and gripped his deep cobalt robes.

"**Go**"

They arrived in the foyer just as those two entered, followed by Eclipse.

"Cousin Luna!" the golden haired girl ran to her, fuchsia gown billowing. "Uncle Rae can we go upstairs?"

"Phantasia we just got here. Say hi to your uncles first, maybe stop long enough to take a breath" her mother chided, moving short chestnut hair behind her ears.

"It's fine Erutis, they can go" Raenef said, kissing the thirteen year old on the forehead.

Eclipse brought over a small book. "You might enjoy this." She quickly flipped through it grinning "Oh thank you uncle Eclipse!"

"Of course" he patted her on the head. "Now make sure you play only in the designated rooms and areas."

"We know" the girls replied simultaneously, then ran up the stairs.

As they turned into the first hallway of their choice Erutis smirked. "You **did** learn from what happened last time, didn't you?"

"Yes Erutis. I spent an entire week straightening out that hallway. I assure you they are incapable of causing such destruction this time."

_I set some traps- well **suggestive barriers**\- to prevent further destruction by the two..._

I

I

"You have grown **so much** since the last time I saw you" the redhead said, smooching a cheek with cherry lips.

Eclipse pushed her face away.

"You too Rae!" she chuckled, bringing him in for a hug. Her pine-colored outfit included a hooded tunic, and hickory shoes.

"So have you, you could beat me to a pulp with those muscles" he replied.

"And your bosom has grown" Eclipse added with his eyes back on the book, barely listening to the conversation.

Face growing nearly the shade of her hair she blinked "Wh-what?"

Looking up he clarified, "Your breasts have grown in the three months since you last visited, might you be expecting another child?"

"Listen you-" she paused. "Hm... well I... Krayon and I..." her blush darkened.

Finishing the chapter, he stood. "I shall prepare lunch."

"**Go**"

"Are you alright Erutis?" Raenef was red in the face as well.

"I'm not sure", she touched her belly, "I **have** gained some weight recently"

"I didn't notice" he made sure to say.

"And they **do** seem a bit bigger" she thought aloud, looking down at her chest.

"I um... I want some cookies, how about you?" He didn't wait for a reply.

"**Go**"

I

In the kitchen he poured a small glass of wine, downing it hastily. "Eclipse she's like a sister to me... that was inappropriate."

"Was it my lord? I was simply adding to the conversation." He set sandwiches on a platter. Disregarding the "inappropriate" segment he noted, "She is not far along, it likely would have been a month or so before she or Krayon realized, but now she knows already, I did her a favor."

The young lord shook his head, "I should teach you about **human** etiquette". He walked to the door.

"And what have I told you about referring to me as "lord" or "master" in private?"

The elder demon smirked, "To do so only when you request it".

At his side again, fingers ran slowly over black sleeves sending a shiver down each of their spines. "Exactly."

I

I

_**End of chap 2**_

I

I

Hope you liked it, please review.


	3. Lessons

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Demon Diary, but do own the idea for all OC characters in this fic.

I

I

**Chap 3: "Lessons"**

I

I

"So honey you're going to have a baby sister, or brother soon" Erutis hugged her daughter, still surprised by the news.

"I know mommy. I told Luna, and we even made a list of names." Phantasia replied with excitement.

"How... did you know?" she asked, perplexed.

"Come now mommy I know you and daddy were just keeping it secret so I won't be sad if something happens to the baby while it's still in the womb."

"Secret... right" Erutis slowly spoke. "But nothing's going to happen-"

"I read that for humans there are over one hundred ways a child can die before it even reaches the late stages of growth, when it hasn't been born yet."

"One hu-hu-hundred" her mother paled. As a master of combat, she defeated countless foes throughout her life, witnessed countless slayings, but this...

"And that's not even counting what can happen to the baby, or mother during birthing." Her daughter continued, recalling her studies.

"Phantasia how 'bout you go get your daddy, then go outside and play" she suggested.

"Okay" her yellow haired daughter smiled, running down the hall. Not two minutes later Krayon appeared before his wife.

Smiling brightly as ever he greeted "Hello darling".

"Our little girl is certainly intelligent."

"Yes she is" he agreed pridefully.

"A little too smart for my own good." Light-headed, she explained the terror their daughter brought into her heart. With lordly duties to attend to, Krayon hadn't been around enough in the past few weeks to realize the subtle differences of his beloved's body structure. After surprise from the news of pregnancy dissipated, The Demon Lord of Dreams assured, just as with their first child, he would access every necessary spell, and specialist from heaven to hell to protect she, and their unborn child.

I

I

At the marketplace, Nathaniel helped an elderly woman bring her bundle of groceries into her nearby house.

"Many thanks dear" she reached into her pocket.

"Oh madam that is unnecessary, I am only carrying out my duty as a servant of Rased. Have a blessed day." Walking out he gently closed the wooden door.

Peering toward the cloudless morning sky he thought aloud "So many villagers created workplaces in their homes." He knelt "Rased, please bless every person herein."

Completing his prayer, gray eyes looked upward in time to see a black ball of dark magic shoot overhead, and crash into "_**The Shop**_".

"Madam!" he ran inside, rushing noisily over the wreckage that once was a wall. "Madam are you unharmed?!" he called into dark smoke, coughing. Quickly he stomped out the black flames before they spread.

"By the gods! My merchandise!" he heard the woman cry between raspy coughs.

"Madam are you alright?"

"Enough with the "madam". Please young cleric call me Tesly." She requested grumpily, stomping on a half-burnt gown.

"Madam Tesly I will help rebuild your workplace-homestead." He promised, proceeding to her side, picking up pieces of wood, and shards of glass.

A moment later came a knock on what was left of her door. Returned to a shopkeeper's demeanor she called "Hello sir or madam, thank you for visiting my shop. Unfortunately I'm rebuilding after the last bad storm, but if you come back tomorrow-"

"Tesly" sounded a most recognized voice.

"Lord Raenef! How nice of you to visit, but sadly I cannot help you today."

"No Tesly that will not be required. Today the princess, and I are here to help **you**."

"My, whatever do you mean my lord?"

He easily pushed the door from its loosed hinges, and walked in with Luna behind him. He sternly looked at his daughter.

The far shorter girl stepped forward, speaking humbly "Tesly I am here to offer my apologies. I was practicing magic without supervision, and so this... is my fault".

"Lord Raenef, if I may be so bold"

"I-" he started, eyebrow upturned quizzically.

Marching up to the princess with beige dress catching on wood and tearing she said "If you were my child I would sm-" she stopped herself, taking a deep breath, then concluded "I would make sure you were punished."

Feeling his presence growing, the frightened humans turned to Demon Lord Raenef the Fifth.

Tesly fell to her knees, pleading "Lord Raenef I don't know what I'm doing, please forgive an old woman-"

"Madam Tesly you have been in Princess Luna's life nearly since she came into mine. You are family of sorts. Please stand."

She slowly stood, knees aching.

"If Eclipse was here, the outcome might differ, however that is not so. Now, concerning the matter of your shop and home-"

"I have a place Madam Tesly is welcome to stay until her house is rebuilt" a man said, stepping through what once was a doorway.

Raenef turned around, "Chris!"

"Ah Rae! I should have known you had something to do with this magically upsurge." The forty two year old mentioned with a smirk, hugging his old friend. Wearing meager gray robes not befitting one of highly respected stature, but a man who worked to help those in need, the High Priest now had to look **up** to face the younger Raenef.

"Luna was testing her powers."

Chuckling he looked to his niece. "Reminds me of a young demon lord, eh Rae?"

"E-excuse me, I'm very confused" Nathaniel timidly interjected. His instructor nodded, "Rae, Luna, this is my apprentice Nathaniel."

"I'm glad everyone is acquainted, but this wreckage was my home and workplace" Tesly angrily interjected.

"Ah yes. Luna, you will use **your **money to purchase the supplies required."

"But da-"

"And help her rebuild"

Her eyes widened. "But Daddy Eclipse will-"

"Have you forgotten that **I** am the ruler of this land? Eclipse will agree with whatever decision I make, including ones pertaining to raising our child."

"Rae you have **really** grown into your power" Chris whispered to him, impressed.

"Tesly you also have the option to utilize my House's power to... travel to any land you desire, and acquire whatever materials you please."

"Lord Raenef I am not as young as I once was. Perhaps-"

"How much then?"

"One purse and we're even" she bartered.

He handed her a purse of gold coins the size of his hand.

"Thank you Lord Raenef for your generosity" she smiled, dropping the purse into her pocket. "Princess Luna I expect to see you bright and early to get to work" she took charge.

"Work? Daddy I-" She had never worked a day in her life. Trained yes, but never any sort of menial physical labor.

"Don't worry Princess, I will help you" offered the young cleric with a kind smile.

"So be it" Chris nodded.

I

I

_**End of chap 3**_

I

I

The plot is growing! Hope you liked it, please review.


	4. Restoring

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Demon Diary, but do own the idea for all OC characters in this fic.

**A/N**: In this chapter we learn more about Nathaniel...

I

I

**Chap 4: "Restoring"**

I

I

Over the next two moon cycles Luna and Nathaniel rebuilt the store...

The moment Luna and Nathaniel walked over the hill toward town, Eclipse turned from the window. "Raenef I still do not feel at all comfortable with this."

Not looking up from the instructions for a new spell, "So you say each day, but I will not change my mind. Besides Eclipse, Chris is watching over them. Remember, he is a High Priest now, and has been for several years".

"Human time means **nothing**. What if a hundred year old sorceress, or demon from a far off land attacks? They can defeat him, and-"

"Do not say the next words Eclipse" the young demon lord ordered sternly.

"I have protective spells surrounding Tesly's shop, or have you forgotten?"

With a sigh "I did".

He never wanted to witness the death of any lord Raenef, or their young, but had. This was an utterly dissimilar situation though, Luna was not just any Raenef's child, but **their** child.

Raenef took his shaking hand. "My love I know you're worried, I am as well. Though our daughter's safety is of utmost importance, she must be able to travel outside of the confines of this castle for more than meetings between demon lords. She wants, and needs to have human experiences."

Eclipse pressed their lips together.

_Sometimes I forget he lived amongst humans throughout his childhood. Along with the older and younger clerics, his Thieves Guild brethren know Luna's face, and Raenef believes they have a pact. Still, I know merely a fraction of what misfortunes may befall any being..._

Parting, "Do you recall when I first took Luna in? How much you fought the notion of having a human child under the care of a demon lord. How absurd it seemed to you."

"And we clashed with at least a dozen lords since" Eclipse added. "I could not fathom her presence benefiting your lordship in any way."

"Even so, I quickly lost track of the many times you risked your life for her... Eclipse I never saw you as the hard-hearted master of war, you know. You are the stranger who saved a simple thief's life, the powerful demon who cooked breakfast, and baked cakes for the ludicrous young lord. You helped me control the power of my predecessor, and integrate it into myself."

Eclipse's hand on his back, they moved closer for a passionate kiss, but a messenger approached.

"Shall we continue this discussion later my lord?"

"Surely"

I

I

"So Nathaniel were you born here?" Luna continued her daily ritual of questions, making conversation. The only cleric she ever so much as stood near was Chris, and Erutis was the only non-magical human she spent time with.

He stopped briefly "I was born on an island far from here, but my family was taken

when I was young".

Horrified she dropped her hammer "You mean they-"

"All of us were taken as slaves."

_That's better than dying... maybe?..._

"My father helped my older sister Bethany and I escape by putting us in a crate with animal bones, but I don't really remember it." Bethany was fifteen when they escaped, and took care of her seven year old brother.

Luna stared at him, mouth agape.

After a few moments she remembered herself, and closed her mouth, returning her gaze to the work at hand.

After years of scrounging for food, and shelter, his sister was able to save enough money to afford a house for them. It was a shabby old place, but they fixed it up, and lived there for eight years. Bethany fell in love with a man of meager nobility, and it was Nathaniel who convinced her to go away with him. Until four moons ago when he made the decision to join the holy light of Rased and became a cleric, she refused to leave him. The high priest assured her he was in good hands, and would watch over Nathaniel himself, using blessed Rased's eyes.

"Don't be sad Luna" he said, lifting a stack of boards over his shoulder. "The God Rased brought us here for a reason, everything has a reason."

"My dads say the same thing" she saw their faces in her mind's eye.

Setting down the materials into a heap he asked "So, what's your favorite color?"

"What?"

_What a sudden question..._

"Do you like this one, or this one?" he held two gowns to his body interchangeably.

She looked at him like he suddenly grew a tale. Giggling she thought for a moment, "This one definitely". The gown looked almost like a costume of flowers warn by imps.

"Should I put it on then?"

"What? No! Tesly will kill you if you destroy it."

"Well princess Luna I'm not the one who destroyed her shop" he smirked, "I can always blame it on **you** if I want."

She shook her head, black hair swaying, "Oh you're devious".

"**I'm** devious? **You're** the one who's a demon princess."

"Hush cleric, let's get back to work." She picked up her hammer.

"Yes m'lady"

I

I

"You're sure you'll get home alright?" Nathaniel asked Luna.

She nodded, "I'll head back soon, but first I want to look in some shops".

"I'll come with you." He knew if anything happened to her, her fathers would make quick work of all humans across the land. He only wished he knew where the High Priest went.

I

After several purchases, they began the trek back to Castle Raenef.

Halfway there, Nathaniel sensed something, as did Luna, but too late. A bolt of magic rushed toward the princess leaving little time to react.

In a gust of wind a young male demon came between Luna and the magic, negating it without a word.

"Princess Luna of Castle Raenef, are you unharmed?"

"I... am" she was caught off guard by all this.

"Forgive me for standing so near, and without introducing myself. I am prince Zikarius, first of my name, of the Castle Ranstadt."

She regarded his glowing brown hair, leather clothing, and a couple of large earrings creating holes in his ears. His dark skin showed he was from another land.

Curtseying she replied "My thanks for stopping the attack Prince Zikarius. It was nice to meet you." She continued toward her home, Nathaniel following quickly.

"**Go**"

Zikarius stopped in front of Nathaniel.

"Cleric! What is your business here? I will not allow you to harm princess Luna"

"That is most kind of you, but Nathaniel is my friend, and this land is bound by a treaty of peace between creatures of light and darkness."

"Ah yes I learned of that in my studies, and wondered if it was possible."

"It is" Luna assured.

"With all due respect, might I ask that you release me from your restrictive spell prince Zikarius?"

Luna glared at the prince. Unflinching, he did as requested.

"I shall escort you home Princess" Zikarius stated, reaching out.

"That will not be necessary. Again, many thanks for your help." She curtseyed, and continued on her way to the castle with Nathaniel.

The demon prince called after her, "I hope to see you again soon sweet princess Luna".

She didn't look back, for she would rather not see him ever again.

I

I

_**End of chapter 4**_

I

I

Hope you liked it, please review.


	5. A disheartening agreement

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Demon Diary, but do own the idea for all OC characters in this fic.

I

I

**Chap 5: "A disheartening agreement"**

I

I

"Princess Luna I hope your time spent instructing the humans was fruitful" Eclipse greeted at the door, unsmiling, and with a bow.

Perplexed she couldn't think of what to say.

_Why is he talking to me like that?..._

"Cleric, here is payment for your services" he tossed a gold coin to Nathaniel, equally confusing the boy. Escorting Luna inside, he closed the heavy doors behind them. Worried for her friend, Luna wanted to turn back, but Eclipse walked her into the foyer.

"What are-" she whispered, but Eclipse shook his head.

The dining room was occupied by numerous demons, and humans, all of obvious nobility.

"Da-" she started, but again was quieted by her father.

Quietly he finally explained as they approached Lord Raenef's throne, "These are lords from all lands organized to settle the war that grows in the west. A seer, not Meruhesae, chose Castle Raenef as the location for this summit", that was what they said at least.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"The decision was made today, and they appeared without request." Neither Raenef V or himself were pleased with the lax, disrespectful way this was handled. For Raenef to outright expel them from his land would be an act of war on each kingdom present, so he allowed it.

Luna sat beside her father the lord, but would not look at any of their "guests". Yes, she went to many meetings, and parties among allies before, but Eclipse never treated her like this, never treated** himself **like such a lowly servant.

Prepared to demand her other parent throw away this disgusting disguise from Eclipse, she turned. Raenef sat with no emotion on his face, combined with a powerful, commanding presence. Under the table he squeezed her hand.

Outwardly his was the presence of a harsh ruler, but the slight tremble of his hand depicted the range of emotions he hid. He could never stand seeing Eclipse treated so, and all because of **him**. His rule was lacking in the demonic intricacies his name carried, and other leaders let him know by disrespecting Eclipse.

"Come Eclipse, be seated so we may begin" he indicated the empty seat to his right at the head of the table. With a nod, the elder demon transported to the seat.

Addressing the demon lord across from him, "Lord Vistil what is the purpose of this gathering?"

"Why Lord Raenef this was your idea."

Raenef turned his eyes to Lord Krayon for some indication of what this fool was referring to, but found no answers.

"All races have come together for a peaceful discussion."

For over a decade Raenef V pushed for the lords of all lands to create a joint treaty. Even those who allied him in battle scoffed at such a notion. The humans and clerics would never side with demons, nor demons of this land with those of that land, nor elves with trolls, and so on. Somehow every race was represented here. Neither Raenef nor Eclipse had any notion such a summit was set to take place until receiving the obscure letter that morning.

"I do not understand how the legendary Eclipse, nearly a god at war, would agree to such a pact." Lord Tukria the troll spoke from the other side of the table.

"Lord Tukria your comprehension of his decisions is not paramount at this time" said Raenef.

"Indeed" elf lord Sai spoke, "I believe this discussion should begin **before** the next moon".

I

After the passage of five days, one human, Lord Aaron, who all knew as one of few words stood. "I propose that, because Lord Raenef the Fifth so strongly desires peace amongst our lands he should make an offering."

"What pray tell do you mean by that Lord Aaron?" another human, Lord Mika asked.

"Lord Raenef should offer his daughter for betrothal to any lord, or their sons."

Slamming a fist against the table Eclipse stood, "How preposterous!"

The princess was asleep upstairs, for it was an early morning hour. At her father's outburst she shot up in fright, hastily casting a protection spell around herself.

"The great Eclipse caring about a human? Now I've seen everything" sea lord Riuuka joked.

"Eclipse this matter concerns the safety of all lands, and shall be discussed" Raenef calmly noted.

His partner knew this act, it was one he taught Raenef.

"Yes of course" he sat.

"I agree with Lord Mika" Riuuka now said, "Such a richly reared princess would surely be a reasonable catch."

Troll lord Zilaptus showed predatory teeth with a grin "I agree, the girl has never born a child though she is of age, nor been dirtied even by injury".

Both Luna's fathers knew the troll didn't want anything to do with humans, his race simply enjoyed war. Raenef and Eclipse swallowed their fury before it showed.

"Shall we vote?" said nymph lord Brezil.

And so they did...

I

The lords would send their heirs to Castle Raenef upon the next moon to acquire Princess Luna for their kingdom.

Raenef and Eclipse remained seated at the long table. After the castle was completely void of any other lord, Raenef's head fell into his hands.

Wordlessly Eclipse put an arm around him. Right now, more than anything, he wanted to take vengeance on Lord Aaron.

_That despicable human should never be allowed to breathe again!..._

"How will we tell her?"

"I am unsure, but Raenef we must tell her immediately."

"**Go**"

After two light knocks, the raven haired girl came to her bedroom door. "Luna it's us" Eclipse spoke quietly.

She opened the door, "Daddies I was afraid" she breathed, relieved.

"Let's sit down sweetheart."

"Please tell me you're not going to war again! I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you!" Holding her close they transported to a bedroom to the right of Raenef's so such foul news wouldn't infect her bedroom.

"Sweetheart you remember my plan for peace?"

"Of course Daddy Rae" she smiled.

"The other lords finally want to set it in motion..."

"That's so great!" though ecstatic she was confused by their sad faces.

"It is not my love" Eclipse continued, "They came to an agreement on a plan created by-"

"By that bastard Aaron!" Raenef yelled, tears rising to green eyes. He broke the nearest wall to pieces.

"They want us to give you to a lord's heir..."

"W- what? Who?"

"The suitors will begin arriving at the start of the next moon" Eclipse finished.

In her ears began a ringing sound, then Luna fainted onto the bed.

"Eclipse what have I done!"

"Raenef she fainted from shock" the older demon lifted their daughter into his arms, and carefully laid her upon plush pillows. Walking across the room he lifted a large cushioned chair above his head, then placed it beside the bed.

"Sit with me" he reached out to his partner.

I

I

The next day heavy rain pounded against the windows. "Krayon what did you know about this?"

"Eclipse what are you talking about?"

"Lord Aaron just auctioned off my daughter, I am not in no mood for your jokes!"

"Perhaps this all could have been avoided if you sided with me"

"I will slice you from stern to bow!"

"Krayon! Quit screwing around, and what did I tell you about saying that crap?" A very pregnant Erutis stood behind him with sword at his back.

"Eclipse do you honestly believe I voted in favor of this obvious delve for power? Luna is like a niece to me. My dear lovely Erutis, and perfect daughter would place my head on a pike if I had a hand in such a travesty."

"You know that's right" Erutis concurred. Then to their guest, "Eclipse a messenger arrived here yesterday morning with word of the summit, Krayon and I didn't know anything about it." She re-sheathed her sword.

"I apologize for the accusation" he stepped back.

"I forgive you old friend, I would do the same in your place. I will send guards to Castle Raenef, and provide you with enchantments for Luna's further protection."

Holding her belly Erutis sat. "I'll make a new sword for Luna, and have friends enchant it".

"Thank you both."

I

I

_**End of chap 5**_

I

I

Hope you liked it, please review.

A/N: Lord Aaron is here pronounced "A-A-ron", because the show Key&amp;Peele is hilarious (I don't own "Key&amp;Peele").


	6. Clandestine behavior

**A/N: **The attire described here is African, and Russian/Persian

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Demon Diary, or information from the websites listed at the end of this chapter, but do own the idea for all OC characters in this fic.

I

I

**Chap 6: "Clandestine behavior"**

I

I

"Lord Aaron wants your parents to barter you like a slave" Nathaniel said, utterly appalled.

"It's all part of being a princess I suppose" she quietly replied, hammering the final nail to hold up a shelf, nearly banging shaky fingers. "I should have told my dads about the attack, then this agreement would never have come to be."

"You know that would have caused war Luna" the cleric noted unhappily.

"I never want that, but I..." she choked out a sob.

Putting down their tools, he held her. "Surely your fathers will solve this", and if they couldn't, he vowed he would. A life as a slave was no life at all.

I

I

The very morning the next moon began, a knock was heard at Castle Raenef.

Though he desired to remain home to keep his daughter safe, Raenef had to travel two countries away dealing with "political nonsense" as he put it. Eclipse opened the doors to allow the first suitor in. Wearing leopard skin covering his body, with bright colored feathers decorating his headdress, and large gauges in his ears made of bone, the dark skinned young man walked in.

Though appearing as an experienced hunter and warrior, Eclipse knew better. In his journeys he met many demons, and experienced many cultures. This boy hadn't earned his title any more than he stepped into the jungle to slay the feline whose pelt he donned.

"Greetings I am prince Zikarius, first of my name, of the Castle Ranstadt" he sat on a couch, resting leather covered feet on the pristine cushions.

"Welcome, Princess Luna will be down shortly."

"**Go**"

"Princess Luna the first suitor has arrived" he stood at the entrance to her chambers.

Dressed in the brown shirt and trousers she wore for sword training with Erutis, the teen stepped out. With a knowing gaze he only cupped her cheek in his right hand. Her fathers wanted this no more than she.

"**Go**"

When they appeared, the prince stood and bowed. "Good morning Princess Luna"

"Prince Zikarius!" she so hoped to never see this pompous boy again.

"You have met?"

"He- I- I-" Luna stumbled over words.

"I recently rescued the princess from an unseen attacker while she tugged along a weak young cleric in the nearby human town."

"Is that so? Lord Raenef did not inform me, he is terribly busy attending to his duties. Certainly you deserve a trophy."

"No no that will not be necessary, praise from the infamous Eclipse is surely a great enough honor. Now, if I may escort the lovely princess to join me for the day." He knelt before her, offering his left hand. When she put hers limply upon his, he kissed it, then looked seductively into her eyes.

"**Go**"

After they disappeared Eclipse went to the castle's vast library to review the last time this kingdom was wronged by Castle Ranstadt.

_I just need one reason..._

I

I

Stepping over more grass the length of her legs, Luna asked "Where are we going?"

"To a personal viewing of a popular sport in my kingdom"

_Cryptic bastard_...

"Here we are" he smiled, indicating a group of young men wearing nothing but tatters over their genitals. "These slaves will kill a beast and provide you with its pelt as a gift from me."

_What sort of game is this?... _

It wasn't all that unusual for a demon though. "I learned of this in my studies, and wondered if it was possible." She echoed his words from the day they unfortunately met.

"Ah but it is! Come princess, we shall watch from a rooftop." He grabbed her hand.

I

"Where is the pelt then?" her father asked after she finished the tale of the disgusting, disturbing, horrid character. "I gave it to the slaves, along with all the other ones they gathered that Zikarius didn't like."

"My dear that is very disrespectful" said Raenef.

"I counter your claim by saying he is a very disrespectful lord-to-be."

"Hopefully better luck will find you tomorrow."

"Better luck would be all the suitors disappearing" she stated, laying across both father's legs.

I

The next two months dragged on. Each day a new suitor tried to impress upon her his virility, mostly by taking her hunting, to their vast castles, by showing her all the slaves they own, or on their warships. Some even tried to persuade her with bribery. She couldn't bear one more day with a "possible husband-to-be"...

"That's all you need to do Phantasia."

"Visit a far-off land with a handsome suitor? I see no harm in that", her cousin smiled.

"Be certain you do not speak of your father, or show him your powers, to ensure they believe you are Luna of Castle Raenef."

"I swear I will not, even if I am tortured. I never have."

Luna rolled her eyes, "The only time you were "tortured" was when I left you high in that tree when you were five years old."

"And I still have not spoken to uncle Eclipse about who stole-"

"Alright, you are surely prepared."

"I sense a young lord arriving, we should hurry to him before my mommy senses him." Erutis was watching the girls while Raenef and Eclipse dealt with a matter in an island just off the coast. Currently she lay in her old bedroom.

Opening the main doors, Phantasia curtsied "Greetings young prince, I am Princess Luna of Castle Raenef".

The troll prince wore a brown cotton delia over dark zupan reaching the length of his legs, with a pas kontuszowy wrapped around him. "I learned of your power, but never imagined-"

"Due to my lineage I have yet to master magical powers begotten from my father."

"Pity. Well, after today I am certain I will see you again, and perhaps then I can help you uncover it. - Oh where are my manners! I am prince Klenzar of Castle Jevklep." She giggled at his outburst as he bowed.

Reaching out, "My lady". She accepted it, and they went on their way for an outing in his native land.

"**Go**"

He was of lesser nobility than she, despite which his estate was impressive. Servants greeted them with smiles as they walked the halls of his palace.

Outside it was warmer than she anticipated. "Princess allow me to hold your coat" he put it over his arm, and they continued walking, the palace growing smaller and smaller behind them.

"Do you like my kingdom princess Phantasia?"

"It is nice" she answered kindly, not immediately noticing he called her by her real name.

"Prince Klenzar, Princess Phantasia is my cousin" she corrected.

He slowly shook his head "I am no fool, sweet princess. This is quite a triumph though, I have always wished to meet with you privately, ever since your birth when I was but ten years old- twenty in troll years as a matter of fact".

"How flattering", she politely replied, shivered with a gust of wind.

"Here allow me to help you feel more comfortable", he removed his cotton delia, but threw it rather than putting it around her shoulders. Suddenly the troll pushed her to the ground.

Surprised, she looked up just in time to see him remove his trousers. "W- no what do you think you're doing?!"

"Why do you think I wanted you princess? I will increase the power of Castle Jevklep, and return honor to the name soiled by your uncle, and his meaningless daughter." Heavy body straddling her hips, he tore her dress in half, revealing all below her hips.

"Free me! I am Princess Phantasia, daughter to Krayon of Egae, lord of dreams!"

"Such a powerful title, and when you bear my offspring what power I will gain!"

She lacked the strength to push his 200 pound body from hers, but recalled a spell her father showed her. Looking around she saw a stone, and used her power to knock him out with it.

She then used the spell, invading his dreams with visions of their location, and what he did to her.

"Please daddy, please find me." Her whispered attached to the dream she planted in Klenzar's mind.

I

At a gathering with other demon lords, the glittering lord laughed loudly, but suddenly his breath caught in his throat. Immediately he vanished.

I

"Phantasia!" he could hardly believe what his eyes showed him. In no time he threw the foolish troll, who shattered into pieces upon smashing into a mountain a hundred miles away.

He cringed upon seeing her torn dress and exposed body, and quickly wrapped her in his golden robe, transporting them home.

"Erutis! Darling where are you!" he called through the halls of his castle.

"D-daddy please m-mommy shouldn't" she pleaded, closing his robe tightly around defiled skin.

Concern evident in his voice rather than usual greeting cheer, the swords-master hurried as fast as her pregnant belly would allow. Fortunately she was down the hall from the two.

"Krayon what's the mat- Phantasia what happened to you?!" Her emotions were already bubbling over due to the "hormonal confusion" of pregnancy. Seeing her daughter in such a state was too much to handle.

Still cradling their daughter, Krayon hurried to his beloved, putting his other arm around her.

"Sweetheart are you hurt?"

Tears now fell in torrential rivulets "He- he pushed me".

Erutis covered her mouth, crying as well.

"He- he lied! He- he tried to- said- wanted- b-bearing his chi-child would- p-power"

"Phantasia, dear child did he-"

"I-I made him sleep, daddy I used your spell."

Krayon nodded, "Yes you did. I heard you", he kissed her forehead.

After sitting them all down on the nearby couch, "How did you travel so far overseas my love?"

Ashamed, she put her head in her hands.

"Did he bring you there?" Erutis asked.

She looked up at her mother.

Krayon turned to his wife, "How did he even...?"

"Phantasia and I were at Castle Raenef, but I was told Phantasia went home while I was asleep, though I didn't recall sleeping."

"It's not her fault! P-please don't hurt her! Sh- she didn't know! I-I wanted to go!"

"Whose fault?" her father asked.

"I was only t-trying to h-help cousin Luna" sobbed the thirteen year old.

I

I

_**End of chap 6**_

I

I

:(

.

.

.

dupsiesDOTcom/Dstore/white–gold–african–asooke–grand–boubou–agbada–setdp1793w–p–6805DOThtml,

wwwDOTrebirthDOTcoDOTza/traditional_african_clothingDOThtm,

enDOTwikipediaDOTorg/wiki/%C5%BBupan


	7. After the perpetrator

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Demon Diary, but do own the idea for all OC characters in this fic.

I

I

**Chap 7: "After the perpetrator"**

I

I

"Erutis? The message I received said Krayon was coming" Raenef helped his old friend to a cushioned chair.

"He stayed home with Phantasia" she explained solemnly.

Worried, "Is she unwell?"

"Not in the way you thi-" she fell into him, shaking. "Erutis what happened?"

"Yesterday I was here with the girls when you two went to that meeting, and one of the suitors showed up. I must have fallen asleep, because when I woke Luna said Phantasia went home."

"My, that's not-"

"But she didn't go home. She left with one of the suitors, pretending to be Luna. He brought her to his palace, halfway across the world, and this boy he... he tried to have his way with my daughter!" Her lips quivered as tears fell from her eyes.

Silence stayed with them until Luna returned from town, where she was not supposed to be while these suitors sought her.

"Hi daddy Rae, aunty Erutis!" she called, running to the stairs.

"Luna sit down" her father strictly ordered.

Surprised, she did as told, sitting in the chair across from the two. Erutis seemed ill.

"Did you trick your cousin?" It wasn't as if she could have predicted what the boy would do, but still she may have persuaded her younger cousin to go.

"What? No, daddy I'm too old for such games."

"You would not lie to me, would you?"

"Of course not daddy Rae" she frowned, "What's going on? What's wrong with aunt-"

"What is the name of the suitor your cousin left with yesterday in your place?"

She paled, "She told you about that?"

"The name" he ordered.

"Prince Klenzar of... Castle Jevklep", she was in a nearby room when they left.

"Jevklep..." the name sounded familiar, he would ask Eclipse upon his return.

"He knew who she was, and", putting a hand on Erutis', "Attacked her".

Shocked, Luna shouted "Is she okay? Did he hurt her?!"

"Krayon saved her before-"

Erutis cut him off "Before he forced my baby!" She cried out as pain shot through her abdomen.

"Erutis please try to rest" he cautioned.

"How can I while that **beast** breathes?! Bring me there, and I'll slaughter him myself!"

Just as with their daughters, Erutis was like his sister, and he needed to keep her safe.

Doing his best to control his emotions, "Erutis surely Krayon already caused him great pain and suffering. He'll rip his pathetic life away soon enough."

As the conversation played out before her Luna stood frozen in place. Feeling bile rise to her throat,

_Phantasia's like my sister, and because of me she could have..._

"**Go**"

In a flash she disappeared, dropping her sword for she wasn't powerful enough to mix the magics.

"Luna!" This was the first time his daughter ever teleported on her own. He didn't know she was even capable.

I

With her mind so full of fury, despair, and a multitude of faces- trying to remember what the damned prince looked like- she lost control of her powers. Landing hard on a wooden floor she peered at the dimly lit room.

The sound of someone running, and the scent of daisies rose to her senses. She reached for her weapon, but it was nowhere to be found.

"Oh thank Rased", she heard a familiar voice to her right.

"High priest?" came a boy's voice as well.

Chris put up a hand, "She is a friend Aviv, please go continue your studies." The boy went back through the doors.

"Uncle Chris how did you...?"

"How did you get here Luna? You've never visited the temple without your dad."

Brushing off her dress she stood. "I didn't want to come here. I was trying to go somewhere else."

"When did you gain that ability?"

"This was the first time it worked- though obviously it **didn't**."

"Rased brought you here for a reason. When you're ready to talk about what happened, let me know. For now, I must return to my duties. You should join me."

He lead her to the portion of the temple he designated as a shelter for those in need during his first year as the high priest.

I

"High priest! Luna's- Lord Raenef's- Eclipse asked if I know where Luna is! He said she disappeared! She must be in trouble!" Nathaniel rummaged through closets and cabinets.

_There must be a shield- a weapon- something!..._

"Rased please help me!" he called desperately.

Chris followed another cleric into the front section of the temple. "Nathaniel, have you gone mad?"

"High priest! She's disappeared- taken- we need to save her!"

"Dear boy, Luna is here."

"Of course she's here, always within us, because she's so- but I-"

"She is helping those in the shelter."

Dropping a vase Nathaniel looked at the door his instructor came through. Sure enough Luna stood there. Hugging her arms, body shaking with sobs, she looked away from him.

Nathaniel ran to his friend.

"Please just leave me be" she begged him.

"Luna..."

"I don't deserve friendship"

"Come now-"

"My cousin could have been killed because of me!"

"Was Phantasia attacked?" Chris inquired, highly concerned.

Tearfully his older niece nodded, but made sure to say "K-Krayon saved her".

Hand to his chest he exhaled deeply, "Thank Rased... Come, your fathers must be worried".

"I cannot face aunt Erutis, and especially not Phantasia!" She felt so disgusted with herself.

"I have known Erutis as long as your parents. She certainly won't blame you, and I know in my heart that your cousin doesn't. What she needs is to have you- her closest friend- by her side."

Nathaniel watched after them as they exited the temple. By the light of Rased, tears fell from silver eyes.

I

I

Standing alone, Luna knocked on the familiar door.

"Daddy no-" she heard the frightened voice. "It is Luna, shall I allow her entry?"

No response was heard, but the door opened. Upon seeing her petrified cousin, Luna rushed to her bedside.

"I'm sorryI'm so sorry it's all my fault."

Luna recalled the day her sweet baby cousin was born. When her fathers first held her the bundled baby swaddled in a grand feather blanket, they promised to watch over her, as with their own daughter. Young Luna smiled, mentally making the same promise with a kiss to her tiny golden forehead.

"No Luna you did nothing wrong" Phantasia's spoke with trembling lips.

"I'm so sorry" the elder princess whispered. Wrapping her tightly in her arms, they cried together.

Krayon soon sent a message to Castle Raenef.

I

With Luna spending the night at Krayon's palace, her fathers could focus on vengeance.

"Raenef" Eclipse entered the library where he was studying.

"Raenef" he repeated when he found the lord.

"Eclipse I have searched, but can find no mention of the name Jevklep."

"He was the lord who I punished with death for speaking ill of Luna at her namesake ceremony."

Satisfied, Raenef slammed the text closed. "Then the attacker was his heir. Eclipse, draw up battle plans-"

"Lord Krayon has already laid waste to his land, and word has spread that in addition to torturing the troll with hundreds of spells, Krayon bathed him in a volcano." It was some of the finest means of torture Eclipse heard of in all his years.

"Very good." He slouched into the seat, greatly fatigued from missing two nights of sleep. "There will be no more suitors Eclipse."

"Of course"

_There's no way of knowing how many others had such plans for our daughter, although..._

"We need Meruhesae."

I

I

I

_**End of chap 7**_

I

I

Hope you liked it, please review.


	8. Commitment

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Demon Diary, but do own the idea for all OC characters in this fic.

I

I

**Chap 8: "Commitment"**

I

I

"Eclipse I can't tell you who may, or may not seek to harm Luna. She has numerous years ahead, and there will be countless more like Zikarius" the lounging seer informed.

"The name was Jevklep" he corrected.

Pouring tea for them both she smiled at the handsome demon, "My mistake".

Eclipse pondered the name a moment,

_Zikarius... of Castle Ranstadt, yes he was the first suitor to arrive..._

Pouring tea for her guest, Meruhesae considered the many instances she attempted to get even a whiff of affection from the glorious demon who stood before of her. She lived nearly one thousand years longer than he, and though many demons and demonesses vied for her lust,

_How I still wish he had eyes for older demons... _

"Meruhesae", he jarred her from her ponderings.

"Did you wish for a kiss too Eclipse?"

Ignoring her bothersome request, "What more can you tell me?"

"I do apologize, but I cannot tell you any more about her future at the moment, for the sake of keeping the fabric of time intact."

I

I

"I hope you're well princess"

"Is your cousin well princess?"

"How are you feeling Luna?"

"The High Priest sent me to check on you"

"Your uncle is worried about you"

"Have you met with any more suitors Luna?"

The young cleric paused once the castle came into view.

"I came to- I just want to talk to you Luna."

He continued past the tall trees, and brushed grass off plain trousers at the grand doors. Before he lifted a hand to knock, they opened. "I say, no more!", he heard Lord Raenef shout to Eclipse from a corridor inside.

Said demon now loomed over him. At six feet high, Nathaniel was accustomed to being the taller one, but these demons rose to nearly eight feet it seemed.

"Ah Nathaniel" Eclipse oddly greeted, glad it wasn't another young lord or prince sent to enhance his kingdom.

"I'd like to speak with Luna- the princess- if I may." He knew the rules were for her not to have extended contact with him in public while the demon lords came calling.

"I will ask" he said, then disappeared.

_If he must ask Lord Raenef for permission, despite what Luna told me about them, then I probably shouldn't be here..._

He didn't know that Eclipse was instead asking his daughter if she was up to speaking with the young man. With difficulty he closed the heavy doors, and began the trek back down the hill.

Suddenly Luna appeared in a puff of dark magic. Landing, she knocked him face-first into the grass.

Quickly getting up and offering a hand to help him up, "Nathaniel are you alright?" He instead pulled her down to sit on the grass beside him.

"You certainly are immature young cleric" she joked in an older sounding voice.

"Luna I-" he paused as a gust of wind blew her long raven hair gently across his face.

He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a green silken scarf.

"Oh my... it looks like lily pads weaved though leaves of trees from a far away land- ones I have only seen depicted in paintings" she whispered in wonder, brightly smiling.

_It makes me so joyous to see you smile this way..._

"I'm glad you like it, it belonged to my mother."

Surely the woman whose face he scarcely saw in dreams was gone from the world of the living.

"Because it is so important to me, I want you to have it"

"Nathaniel I couldn't possibly-"

"I know it's not gilded in diamonds and gold like what you've had all these years, but..."

Hand over hers he loosely wrapped the scarf around their hands, as in a ritual once practiced by his village.

"What I have left of my family is the love in the stitches of this fabric, and within my heart."

Tears glimmered in his silver eyes.

"When you disappeared, I became certain what I felt was no mistake, that Rased meant for my light to be **you**. Luna you are as moonlight shining magnificently through the darkness of night", he peered at the moon above them.

"I never want your light to be gone from my life..."

_Such would be a crueler fate than carrying out my days as a slave..._

"For, more than anything, you are most important to me."

Her heart raced as his confession poured out.

"I know you are no longer permitting suitors, but perhaps you could allow this humble cleric a chance to show his love for you."

Entwining their fingers within the scarf, she pressed her lips to his.

I

I

"No"

"What did you say?"

"I said **no** Luna" he older father responded.

Nathaniel tried "Sir I-"

With a glare that could tear a soul from its body Eclipse peered down at him. "It would be best for you to return to the temple **boy**."

"Daddy why not? Just tell me your reason" Luna pleaded.

"Clerics serve the creatures of the heavens, as such they are our enemies."

"But those ways have improved between the sides-"

"Then instead, you are not old enough."

"Daddy Rae became a **demon lord **at age fourteen!"

"You know from your studies that is not entirely true."

"Daddy Rae will agree with me, you'll see" she huffed.

"About what?" her other parent asked, entering the room.

"Our daughter thinks it a grand idea to run off and wed the young cleric."

"My, I thought you would see no more suitors" Raenef mentioned.

"I'm not, Nathaniel is not the same as all the rest."

"Where will you go?" he asked.

After pausing a moment Luna replied, "I'm unsure, but we'll be able to protect ourselves, don disguises if we must."

"Neither of you have mastered your powers" Raenef countered, Eclipse nodded.

"If you refuse to allow us to marry, I'll simply join with him by bearing his child" their sixteen year old daughter stated smugly.

Raenef looked like he was going to faint at the prospect, but his partner was unfazed. Without missing a beat, "There are ways of preventing that my dear."

With color returning to his face Raenef had never been happier that Eclipse knew of nearly every demon in existence, including conjurers.

"I'm not a child anymore. Surely I have known of the crueler ways of the world for many years, and-"

"Princess Luna" Raenef showed his authority, catching all eyes. "If you are prepared for such dedication as marriage, far be it from me to stop you."

Eclipse clutched his partner's arm,

_What insanity is this?..._

"Nathaniel may reside in Castle Raenef from this day onward."

The teens looked at each other, highly confused.

"So you bless our marriage, Lord Raenef?"

"No I do not- at least for now. I will permit you to live near the princess, though first I'll need to speak with Chris"

I

"Your little girl certainly seems to know what she wants, as does my student. I don't entirely agree with your solution though Rae." He shook his head at the younger man.

"Perspectives about you have changed since we were young, and if you take in a cleric, especially one who is in a relationship with your human daughter..."

"He does have a point Rae" Erutis concurred, eating more of the deserts he brought for her.

_Demons may be pretty bad, but they sure know cake..._

"Erutis you probably shouldn't eat any more of those" Chris scolded, tapping a finger on her forehead.

"See Rae? Even **we** all are still like kids", said the pregnant woman, "I really can't imagine Luna marrying, or having a baby".

"Believe me, Eclipse is already making sure that won't happen."

"Seriously? Is he watching them at all times or something?"

"No no nothing like that, he just happens to know a certain mystic named Qinlun who is rumored to be the best in all worlds."

Erutis looked over, "That's pretty harsh"

"What would **you** do if **Phantasia **wanted to lay with a boy?" Raenef retorted.

"I know you're a demon lord and all, but don't scare a pregnant woman like that unless you want your head chopped off!"

Chris sidled out of her reach.

After a moment she ceded, "I see your point though".

"Rae, I know I've only been Nathaniel's instructor for about a year, but I think he would be a good match for Luna."

Feeling a murderous glare he added "Far better than those criminal power hungry lords and princes."

"True, but..."

He feared thinking the notion sensible. What if the relationship caused undue suffering for his daughter? Trust was no longer a gift he offered freely, and though his daughter trusted Nathaniel... How could he take care of Luna if she went away? How would he know she was safe? Even Castle Raenef was liable to be attacked, especially when enemies saw the presence of a cleric as a weakness. What if Nathaniel was killed by an enemy? He couldn't bear the thought of what pain Luna would experience. She was too young when her birth parents died to comprehend what happened, but not now.

I

I

"Raenef"

He rolled over.

"I believe the cleric is trustworthy, and while I cannot be certain of how he truly feels for our daughter, your initial plan for him to reside here is best. We will observe him, and if we decide he is not being truthful there are plenty of ways to detach him from this world."

"It's quite arousing when you make nondescript threats" he hummed to his partner.

"Is that so?" Eclipse arched an eyebrow. "You certainly have changed over the years master Raenef" he whispered against the younger demon's neck eliciting a shiver.

Suddenly the young lord found it difficult to breathe, but soon amended that by pouncing onto his beloved. "**What** have I **told you** about calling me master?"

"Only upon your request"

Cheek to cheek now with the older demon, Raenef whispered "Or order". He ran his tongue along Eclipse's neck, nibbling every other moment.

No longer capable of self control Eclipse easily pushed him onto the golden-lined blanket, and swapped places.

_The day can wait..._

I

I

_**End of chap 8**_

I

I

Hope you liked it, and remember reviews are much appreciated.


	9. The strike

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Demon Diary, or information from babyandbumpDOTmomtasticDOTcom/pregnancy–second–trimester/1060529–have–you-heard–moon–theory-old–wives-taleDOThtml, but do own the idea for all OC characters in this fic.

**A/N**: To be honest, I'm not sure where I'm going with this fic, and I'm really not sure how long it will wind up being.

I

I

**Chap 9: "The strike"**

I

I

"**Krayon**!" Erutis' blood curdling scream tore through the walls of the castle.

The lord of dreams always woke before his wife, tending to sneak some pastries, or spend hours deciding which robes to wear.

The moment he heard her scream Krayon felt mortality.

He appeared beside their bed in a moment.

"**Krayon**!" she screamed in horrific agony, not realizing he was there. Clutching the sheets her body thrashed as if possessed by some terrible force.

Touching her sweat-laden, tear stained face he whispered, "I am here my love".

"Ahhhh!" she screamed, shutting her eyes.

"What is happening Erutis?"

"I caaan't! Can't bear it!"

Her husband fell onto their large bed beside her, clasping her hand. Seeing his dearest one this way was unbearable.

Suddenly their golden sheets became soaked in blood.

"No!" he shouted.

_This cannot be happening!..._

Her eyes opened, "Krayon... am I dying?"

Tears fell over his face in rivulets matching hers. His mouth quivered, "Eru- Erutis... stay with me".

The power he felt within her had vanished. Their second child was gone.

Terrified, he transported to his daughter's bedroom. The little girl cowered on her bed. She knew her unborn sibling perished.

"Phantasia my sweet, your... your mother will be alright" he assured, though such was unclear at this time.

Recalling the pooling blood, he returned to his wife. On the reddened bed, she no longer cried, no longer trembled.

"No!"

Touching her arm, he felt her life.

_She passed out..._

Laying beside her, he wept. With all the power and spells and herbal remedies they used, this should not have happened.

I

After an hour of failed attempts, she finally allowed him to lift her from the scarlet mattress.

"_**Go**_"

Appearing in their massive bathroom, he slowly removed her bloody night gown. When he moved to throw it away she yelled "No!"

He dropped it.

Divesting his robes, magically he instantly filled the glittering tub with water. He lifted her shaking form into his arms, and sat in the steaming water.

Trading crimson for unclouded water every minute, his hands cleansed her body.

Kissing her cheek he whispered "I love you Erutis". She clasped his hand upon her belly.

She no longer felt the life therein. For eight moons she felt a child growing inside her, and now that life was torn to shreds.

_What happened? How?..._

"Mommy I... I..." Phantasia stood outside the bathroom.

_I caused this! When I went with... the troll... by making you sad... I promise to be the perfect daughter from now on!..._

I

I

I

"My darling Erutis blames herself, as does precious Phantasia" Krayon confided in one of his oldest friends. Eclipse nodded solemnly.

Their daughters were in a room down the hall in castle Raenef, and Erutis was in the garden with Raenef and Chris.

"What did Meruhesae tell you?"

"Of course it's as suspected- a curse cast upon Erutis, but after that her site became clouded, so I do not know who cast it."

I

Holding a knitted human doll with torn rose colored dress she always played with when they were younger, Phantasia spoke softly to her cousin. "When my brother died, I sensed it."

Cringing, Luna touched the doll's remaining patches of brown hair, "Are you scared?"

"They'll come after us", Phantasia shook her head slowly, "But I won't let anyone near my mommy again."

I

The trio sat silent on wooden benches amongst flowers and vegetables. Bright sunlight made none of them smile this day.

Wincing, Erutis clutched her belly.

Raenef and Chris looked at her, then each other. They never saw Erutis like this, not even when she was wounded in battle. Whatever curse that took the life of her unborn child hurt her still.

Wearing the first dress her husband gave her rather than trousers, and with no sword at her side, she looked like a different person. "My baby! Who did this to my baby?!" she cried, collapsing onto the ground.

Whatever the fiend wanted to accomplish, it seemed they were successful.

I

I

"Demons breeding with humans is an atrocity! Their spawn is a curse upon us all!" shouted a young demon to a band of his cheering brethren.

"Never in all of our history has this travesty happened, until that lord Krayon and his **pet**! But we stopped that disgusting creature's life before it was born!"

Hoorays and cheers echoed throughout the cave.

"Brother Klenzar nearly took care of the other, but failed. Now is the time to act!"

"My brothers!" the males cheered, "My sisters!" the females cheered.

"And when we're finished with that one we'll go after Raenef V's adopted scum!"

"That human whore is just trying to corrupt one of our demon brothers!" called one of the demons.

"Perhaps It is already carrying an abomination!"

"Even more reason to kill It!"

I

I

_**End of chap 9**_

I

I

I swear I was crying while writing the beginning of this chapter :( I'm so horrible.


	10. Fortifying a purpose

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Demon Diary, or information from the site wwwDOTmissouribotanicalgardenDOTorg/PlantFinder/PlantFinderDetailsDOTaspx?kempercode=c250, but do own the idea for all OC characters in this fic.

I

I

**Chap 10: "Fortifying a purpose"**

I

I

In the library of Castle Raenef Nathaniel said to his girlfriend "I'm glad to see this extensive collection contains more than texts about demonic victories." Yes an entire section of over three hundred books explained strengths of other races, and even those races' victories in battle.

"Of course Daddy Rae added variety, and made sure to have my aunt and uncle contribute" -that wasn't entirely true, as his predecessors kept track of their foes in such ways, but the princess held her fathers in very high esteem.

"Luna is this odd?"

"No, why?"

She was sitting on his lap for one, with his arms around her, a book in his hands.

He shook his head, then looked back at the book. "I'm not certain why I decided to look at this book, I know enough about fighting."

Scars from his days as a slave were more than enough knowledge than he needed. His clerical studies focused on Rased, and protecting others.

"Same here, since I was young my aunt Erutis-"

She shuddered at the memory of what happened to said woman just three moons past. Frowning, she looked away from him.

"How has she fared?"

"She is not... not as she was, Daddy Rae says. I have not seen her, or Phantasia since that day." Nathaniel caressed her cheek then gently kissed it.

I

I

"Mommy I'm going to purchase some ingredients, is there anything you would like?"

Slashing at nonexistent enemies with one hand, and holding her belly with the other, Erutis stood in the courtyard wearing her bloodied nightgown. She no longer dressed as a swords-master for training.

Dropping the weapon Erutis came to her. "My little girl is fourteen today" she said, kissing her forehead.

"Yes mommy"

"We should celebrate" her mother hugged her. Phantasia didn't have the heart to remind her they celebrated twenty days before.

Seeing the basket in her daughter's hand she frowned. "Make sure you come home soon."

With a sweet smile Phantasia assured "Of course mommy"

"_**Go**_"

Feeling lonesome, Erutis returned to her practice.

I

I

"Demons have far more power than all other creatures, princess you surely have seen that." The young male demon stated.

Phantasia nodded, "And you will teach me". Another customer entered the dimly lit store.

"Of course, I can acquire any product you may need!" Then quieter, "Here are all the ingredients you requested for remedies for _human_"- he bared gnarled teeth in what could be misinterpreted as a smile- "For your dear mother's illness".

He patted the wall behind him, and the ingredients changed to ones suited for his sort of clients.

"My thanks Cinuulk" the hooded girl said, disappearing.

The other customer chuckled. "You do suit your race brother Cinuulk."

Any demon could sense princess Phantasia a mile away. Many could also sense the trick Cinuulk played on the foolish girl.

I

Krayon joined his wife for lunch in their spacious dining hall. He made sure to check on her every chance he got. After the loss of their second child he felt she would never be safe again.

"How was your day my darling?" the charming god of dreams asked.

"Dromen and I trained hard."

She named their son the week the curse tore him from her.

It pained him to see her in such a broken state. He considered having a mage treat her, but now held trust for few.

As she poured steaming water into her cup of tea, the scent disturbed him. Before the porcelain touched her lips, he smacked it out of her hands.

Tears came to her eyes.

"I apologize Erutis", he quickly patted a napkin at the drops of hot water on her hand and face.

"Our our baby..." she cried softly.

She often wept for their deceased child. Stroking her lengthened red hair he whispered, "Our baby is fine, he just wasn't ready. We simply need to wait for him to return."

As if he said nothing she continued, "Our baby gave me this tea, she said it would help me feel better. Why would you toss it away?"

"Phantasia...?" he couldn't believe it.

_She would never harm her mother, this is impossible..._

"My dear Erutis, I thought perhaps it was a gift from another" he lied. "I was trying to protect you."

"It'll break her heart, but I forgive you Krayon."

In two seconds he fetched her camomile tea from their cabinet. "Have some of this for now."

"Are you leaving?"

"Only for a little while, I must confer with some generals. Please let Phantasia know I am most sorry for what I did, and let her know I'd like to speak with her when she returns."

"Alright my love" she sipped the new tea.

I

"Convallaria majalis"

"How clever, I haven't heard of that being used for a long while" Eclipse replied.

"Indeed, humans can be devious creatures."

"Not so much as demons though. Have you ever known princess Phantasia to go to a human market?"

"No" he paused, "Could it be that **Phantasia**...?"

His supposition was obvious- Could it be that Phantasia killed her unborn kin, and then tried to kill her mother?

"No matter how absurd a notion, you need to find the truth lord Krayon."

I

I

No shadows could be found in this unlit place. Not even the moon or stars were in sight.

"No matter how hard I try, I fear I will never be as powerful as a full fledged demon."

"Don't worry princess" Cinuulk showed his teeth again, passing her off to his depraved cousin. "Vil will teach you how to be a true demon."

This new one was clad in animal skin, and wore a belt made of human bones.

"Training will begin immediately."

I

I

I

Krayon appeared on the outskirts of a demon village he never entered before. He always avoided this objectionable slum, and others like it.

How Phantasia found out about it he did not know, but certainly this was no place for his daughter.

Sensing her power he teleported to one unlit brick hut. "If you don't fight back, how can you succeed?" a male demon uttered. Listening further he heard the sound of struggle, and promptly destroyed the door.

On the ground a dirty, sweat covered male demon clad in a leather loincloth held a magical scimitar to an equally filthy, girl's neck who already had several bloody cuts over her arms and legs.

The girl also wore a leather loincloth, with leather wrapped over her chest. One distinguishing feature about her was matted golden hair.

Lifting the man by the throat Krayon threw him from his daughter. More gently, but no less angrily, he picked her up by the arm.

"_**Go**_"

I

Tossing Phantasia to the floor of her bedroom he ordered "Wash yourself, then when you're decently dressed go to your mother".

"Daddy but I"

"**We will speak after**" he growled. He would not leave the room.

Brushing off her scraped knee she stood, and went into her bathroom. A short time later, she came out in a simple ocean blue gown her mother purchased.

At his ferocity she backed away.

"I would never harm you Phantasia, you know that. And I **thought** you would never harm your mother."

"Hurt mommy? I couldn't-"

"The flowers you bought for her tea are poisonous" he hissed.

A shocked hand slapped over her mouth.

"She said you bought them to help her feel better. Do you truly believe death would be better for her?!"

In fourteen years her father never once raised his voice to her. Hyperventilating, Phantasia fell backward to the floor. Quickly she explained, "They-they were supposed to help her, daddy she hasn't been well since losing-"

"**Don't** say that name. Your brother is **not** lost, he will find his way back someday." Sternly he looked into her green eyes. "Did you cause this?"

"I..."

"Did you cause all of this torment for the woman who gave you life?!" He so feared the woman he loved would perish, and by the hands of their own child! If that happened his very life would be lost.

"No daddy... I just wanted... I wanted to protect mommy... she's only a human..." Phantasia sobbed.

His anger was cut away with those tears. Kneeling beside her, "I'm sorry dear daughter".

I

I

_**End of chap 10**_

I

I

* "Dromen" = "dream" in Dutch

* "Convallaria majalis" = lily of the valley


	11. Futures entwined

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Demon Diary, or information from the site /nature/life/Burying_beetle, but all OC characters in this fic.

I

I

**Chap 11: "Futures entwined"**

I

I

In a cloud of red flames Cinuulk's shop disappeared as two bodies bodies turned over a roasting pit. Their shrieks of agony weren't enough for Krayon.

"After what you did to my wife and children you do not deserve death!"

After minimal torture from one of the lord of Egae's longtime soldiers, they admitted to all recent misfortunes which befell Erutis. Chuckling gleefully Vil admitted how he planned to corrupt the princess as a continuation of Cinuulk's plan; "It's so much more fun when they fight back".

A former student of the famed mage Qinlun, Cinuulk joined with a nearby tea farmer to inflict the travesties. A small, scarcely detectable creature, the Rew beetle, cousin to Nicrophorus, feeds on animals at the bottom of the ocean. Each parcel of tea leaves delivered to Castle Krayon over the past year contained increasing amounts of Rew beetles.

Floating over patches of black powder which once were the offending demons, Krayon departed the melting slum.

After destroying their kitchen, Krayon went to the master bedroom.

"Erutis, my dearest." She lay asleep in the miserable night gown.

Removal of the hexed insects would be easy, magically.

Using a measure of power he bound her body to their bed so she wouldn't harm herself. "I am sorry my love" he whispered with a kiss, beginning the extraction.

As the day their child was torn from her, Erutis' blood curdling scream tore through the walls of the castle.

"**Krayon!**"

Weeping, he held her, "I'm here my Erutis, I'm here."

Exuding from every pore, black darker than any he ever saw stained her fair skin this time. "It will be over soon"

Throughout the hour of torment Krayon held her, speaking softly of love, and memories of their years together.

As the last of the affliction oozed from her body, clarity returned. Her arms enveloped him tightly.

Lingering teardrops rolled over his cheeks, "How do you feel?"

She smiled, falling into a dreamless sleep.

"The demons who hurt you have perished." When she was well, he would tell of the net of trickery their daughter was caught in.

I

I

"Dromen" still trained with her, and dined with them for the next several days, a remnant of the psychological malady the curse instilled.

Nearing the next moon, Chris walked with Raenef. "Phantasia tells me Erutis improves each day".

"And the meditation is helping Phantasia?" the younger asked.

She continued to be tormented by the belief that she was the reason for the tumultuous time her mother underwent. Her uncle offered to help her learn deep meditation.

"She is calmer, and smiling again."

"I'm glad"

"Right now performing a day long cleansing ritual in the Stone Baths of Rased"

"I thought demons weren't permitted"

"All are welcome in the arms of Rased, Rae you know that, so long as they cause no violence."

"I wasn't worried about Phantasia doing anything wrong."

"I know, but don't worry, she is with a group of second-year female clerics."

Raenef nodded.

"Speaking of young clerics, I hope Nathaniel hasn't broken any of Eclipse's "castle rules"", he chuckled.

"Somehow Eclipse seems to be handling your student's presence around our daughter better than I."

"I'm sure he's threatened him enough to trust that he won't make any foolish decisions." Slapping the young demon lord on the back, "I don't know about you, but I have had enough of these children, they're liable to worry me to death!"

With a sigh Raenef thought of his daughter, "I know how you feel".

I

I

"My dad is going to kill youuu" Luna sang.

Chuckling Nathaniel replied "Which one?"

"The older one, the one who keeps everything in order, the one who will notice all these books missing from the library."

Peering around his bedroom at the stacks of texts he shrugged, "There really aren't many here".

"What will I do if I lose my future husband in a horrendously painful death before I marry him?"

On his bed clad simply in trousers, and silken black chemise they lay together as not permitted.

"You'll likely find a wealthy king with no regard for human life and fall desperately in love with him" he stated smugly, lips brushing against her exposed shoulder.

"Ah, then I suppose we can make whatever decisions we please before your untimely demise", she caressed his bare chest.

He halted her, "Your fathers would do far worse to me if we carry on this way."

How he desired to touch her perfect skin, kiss her body, become one with her... Honor stopped him though, honor, and Rased. After fifteen years in this world he knew love- that for his god, and for his soul-mate.

With incompatible devotion, and love so different than that she felt for her family, Luna knew the one to be her life-partner. After seventeen years in this world, she also knew what her body needed.

Fervently her lips touched every scar, every inch of visible skin on his muscled body.

Delirious, his eyes followed her. He couldn't control his body's reaction, but she seemed undeterred as his hardness pressed against her stomach.

When she began to untie his trousers he regained some control of his sensibilities, "We must not".

Pausing, "Nathaniel... I don't understand".

"I am promised to my god", his heart rate remained fast, "And by honor I cannot do this".

"But I love you. You love me too?"

Kissing her ear, "Of course I do Luna, I love you more than all the world."

"Am I unappealing?" she sat up. Fixing her chemise she recovered her shoulders, then put her arms across her bosom.

"By Rased, there is no creature in all of existence more appealing!"

"I am yours and you are mine, no ceremony is needed to establish that, so why?"

He was at a loss for words. "I am unsure how to explain to you."

Stepping down from his mattress, "_**Go**_"

Appearing in her bedroom she lay against the door, pounding a fist to the floor in frustration.

He quickly bathed then dressed, and went to the only one he could speak to about this- his instructor.

I

I

"What did you do to my niece Nathaniel?" Chris questioned with a threatening glare. His voice echoed in the temple.

Amazed, "I swear I did nothing to her High Priest. I-I wanted the same as she, however... I told her I am promised to Rased".

"I believe you. You are both still young, and learning to understand yourselves." He sat on wooden bench "Also, Luna is some moons older than you, though it may not always seem that way."

"What should I do? I cannot return to Castle Raenef- I cannot speak to her, she-she's a princess and I-"

"Breathe child. You live in that castle now, and certainly if you explain to Luna she will remain promised as your future wife."

Disbelieving, Nathaniel looked to Chris.

The high priest sighed, "Come let us pray, Rased will help you find clarity."

I

I

_**End of chap 11**_

I

I

Yipes that was something. I've been on both sides of that sort of situation, though mostly Nathaniel's standpoint.

Sometimes it just can't happen. Remember kids if you don't want to/aren't ready, just say "No".


	12. Faulted misunderstanding, and reverence

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Demon Diary, but do own the idea for all OC characters in this fic.

I

I

**Chap 12: "Faulted misunderstanding, and reverence"**

I

I

"Our daughter is unhappy" Eclipse mentioned to his partner while scrubbing the dining room table.

"I noticed, do you think it has to do with her upcoming birthday celebration?"

"How could that be the cause? Perhaps she wants to destroy an enemy town on her own."

Raenef looked up from the maps before him. "Why in the world would** that** be the cause?"

"I was restless, and had such desires when I was her age."

"Eclipse, you are a **demon**" Raenef stated. "How can you remember something that happened over one **thousand** years ago?"

With a steely glare Eclipse answered "My memory is impeccable. That being said, perhaps Daniel is the cause of her unhappiness".

"Nathaniel" Raenef corrected. "He went to the temple with Chris as usual, and I heard no fighting between he and Luna... Perhaps a woman would understand better, go visit Meruhesae."

"The bothersome seer? Please say that is not an order."

"It was a joke Eclipse." His lover visibly relaxed. "No, I'll speak with Erutis."

"She's not much of a woman" the old Eclipse came out.

"I'll refrain from telling her you said that. There are no wars to start, no meetings, or any other business today are there?"

"One meeting, and also Luna is already at Krayon's castle helping fix his kitchen."

"I thought that was finished with."

"Apparently he wants it to be larger so they can have a tea garden by the windows."

"Ah yes" he would check on Erutis before requesting her help.

I

I

A mug slipped from the redhead's hands. "Rae you scared me!"

"I apologize Erutis" he knelt to pick up the shards of clay. "How are you?"

"Aside from my heart racing, fine I guess. I don't remember much about when I was ill." Wearing masculine attire again, the forty four year old sat on a cushioned chair in Krayon's study.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked timidly.

Frowning, "Sometimes. Sometimes I wake up screaming from those memories". She didn't need to clarify "those" memories where of the agonizing death of her child, and expulsion of the cursed creatures.

"I feel much older."

Sitting in the chair beside her, he didn't respond, as he couldn't bring himself to dwell on the notion of one of his closest friends growing ever closer to her death.

_Perhaps this is why demons typically don't befriend humans..._

"If you ever need anything, anything at all you know you can ask me" he mentioned, touching her arm.

"Of course Rae, sometimes I'd still rather ask you than my husband." They chuckled briefly. "Same here, anything you need".

"There actually is something I need your help with." It hurt to burden her in this time of such struggle.

"Luna is unhappy, but neither Eclipse nor myself know how to approach the subject. After failing to surmise the cause, we agreed perhaps it is something better handled by a woman."

"Oh" Erutis arched an eyebrow. "You don't think it can be **that **sort of issue do you?"

Frightened he gasped, "No of course not... we just..."

"You're afraid she's becoming a woman and-"

He cut her off, "Yes exactly".

"Alright, I'll leave a note so Krayon doesn't murder everyone in site at my absence, then we'll go to your castle and I'll speak with her."

"Thank you so much" he hugged her as desperation and stress left him.

"You're still such a kid Rae" she playfully messed up his hair.

"I suppose" he smirked.

I

"Luna hun it's me." She shooed Raenef away quietly saying "I'm fine, my legs are just tired".

"Aunty Erutis?" Luna came to the door.

As it opened her father departed, "_**Go**_".

"Hi sweety, can I come in?"

"Yes, um you can sit anywhere. Here I'll help you." She offered, extending an arm behind her aunt, and closed the door.

"Hmm I do love castle furniture" she smiled, relaxing into a wide chair.

"I'm so happy to see you, how long has it been?"

"Five moons, and I'm sorry for that."

"No no aunty please don't apologize. You were sick, and needed to be home with your family. I understand. "

"Here, come sit with me" Erutis patted the space beside her, Luna complied, and hugged her. "I remember times like this when I was much younger."

"Yes, you and your cousin are growing up so quickly" she returned the embrace. "So Luna, your father tells me you're unhappy, what happened?"

Laying on her shoulder Luna didn't answer.

"Might this have to do with Nathaniel?"

"Yes" she quietly replied.

"Do you need me to teach him how to treat a lady?"

"It wasn't... he didn't..." she became upset. "It was my fault."

Sitting her up to face her, "Luna if something happened that you didn't want, it certainly wasn't your fault."

Dejectedly, "Nothing happened. Well some things, but not as much as I... wanted". Shame brightened her cheeks.

"Are you upset with him, or yourself?"

"More... myself, but I thought he wanted... I thought he wanted to marry me, that he loved me too." She closed her eyes as tears trailed down her face.

"Did he say he no longer wants to marry you?"

She shook her head.

"Did he say he doesn't love you?"

Again she shook her head.

"He said he is 'Promised to his god'. What does that mean? Why did he tell me he loved me in the first place? Why would he say he wants to marry me?"

"Luna how old is Nathaniel?"

"Nearly sixteen"

"How old are you?"

"Nearly seventeen"

"Exactly."

"Exactly what? What do you mean?"

"You're both still young. There will be a time for you to express your love in the way you want, but he isn't ready. Think of your fathers, they didn't fully grasp their emotions until you came into their lives. And I forbade Krayon from even **standing** beside me for nearly twenty years."

Luna giggled at that.

"There's my niece's smile."

"Thanks for coming aunty Erutis, I was so confused."

"You live with three men, it's no wonder." She stood, joints aching. "I'll have Phantasia come over soon, she's been so worried about me she never wants to leave my side."

Hugging her tightly, "Remember, you can come see me if you have any more issues a man can't understand."

"I love you aunty"

With a kiss to her forehead, Erutis went to the door.

"Rae"

Said demon lord stood at the opposite wall.

"Everything's all settled. Could you take me home?"

"What do you mean everything's settled? What happened?"

"Nothing for you to worry about, I solved the problem."

Obviously he wouldn't get a real response. "Alight then... _**Go**_"

The moment they arrived Krayon lifted her into his arms, "Hello my darling".

"See you soon Rae."

He waved then departed.

I

Feeling his master's presence return, Eclipse went to him. "What did Erutis say?"

"It is more what she didn't say. It has to do with Nathaniel, but all is well now."

I

The young cleric returned to Castle Raenef hours after sunset. Luna heard him and went down the hall. "Nathaniel, may I come in?"

Quickly he opened the door, and pulled her to sit beside him on his bed. "Luna how I feel for you is certain, set in stone."

Holding her hand, "The- your uncle helped me realize that I can devote myself to serving Rased, and still show you how deeply I feel about you."

"Aunt Erutis helped me comprehend that you're not ready to share yourself with me that way. I love you Nathaniel, and if I need to wait until we're married twenty years I will."

He chuckled, "I don't know about **that**" he kissed her hand. "Thank you for understanding." Lips upon her covered arm, "I'd like you to stay with me tonight."

"I'd like that too."

I

I

_**End of chap 12**_

I

I

Hope you liked it, please review.


	13. Family gathering

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Demon Diary, or information from the site wwwDOTpearson srenaissanceshoppeDOTcom/, but do own the idea for all OC characters in this fic.

**A/N**: Posting two chapters in one day :)

AGES IN THIS CHAP

Raenef: 45

Erutis: 48

Chris: 47

Luna: 21

Phantasia: 18

Nathaniel: 20

I

I

**Chap 13: "Family gathering"**

I

I

Over the next four years Lord Raenef V, and Lord Krayon made sure there were no wars in their lands. The lives in their castles thrived in most ways...

"Look who it is Dromen" Erutis pointed to the castle doors. The two year old clapped his hands giddily, auburn curls bouncing.

"It's great to see you too my little nephew!" Chris lifted him into the air. "Rased truly smiles on your boy".

Krayon rolled his eyes.

"We are thankful for whatever brought such fortune as both our beautiful children" she smiled, taking her husband's hand. "Help me sit honey."

No matter the remedies Krayon accessed, his wife continued to deteriorate as years passed. Once bright red, her hair now was white as the lily of the valley which cursed her so.

"Every mage said it was impossible, but my son did return. He even has a hand for a blade." She taught him using large knives, though Krayon fervently refused to permit such a thing. Never once did she allow their boy to slip and cut himself.

"Up up unkeyunkey Kiss" the fiery-eyed toddler called.

"By Rased! Dromen last time I saw you, you couldn't say a word." He obliged his request.

"Maybe he simply didn't want to" Phantasia said, entering the room. She wore a unique pink gown with carnations stitched around the waist, gifted by her dearest cousin. At eighteen years of age, her full bosom surely made her mother jealous. A golden braid swooped over her left shoulder stopping just past her hip.

Her life now revolved around her studies and training. She and her uncle still practiced meditation at the temple at least once each moon cycle.

Krayon happily gazed upon his family, but something troubled him. "High priest, may we speak?" Phantasia took her brother as they went into the next room.

Closing the door, his apparent facade fell away. "My Erutis... Chris, she hasn't touched her sword in two moons, and sleeps most of the day... When she is awake, most days it is as though... she is not present."

"Humans don't age like demons Lord Krayon. Just remember, your wife is stronger than most men."

"I just feel something catastrophic is set to happen, and I don't need Meruhesae to help me see it."

Chris patted him on the back, "We should speak about this with Raenef and Eclipse tonight."

I

I

"Yuv wer ithe wite yace?" Luna called with a sewing needle between her lips. Twenty one and clad in a simple tulip-yellow dress, raven hair reached nearly to her knees. At the moment it was in a messy raid she hastily wrapped, with pieces of thread and linen draped over it.

Nathaniel understood what she said-"Love where is the white lace?". "I put it in the back. After I'm finished with this customer I'll get it".

At age twenty, his muscles would frighten a thief or attacker to think again, an ability which came in handy three times to date.

He turned back to the woman, passing her a child-sized indigo dress. "Thank you madam, may Rased ensure you a safe and blessed trip home."

After Tesly passed the previous year, they couldn't bear to see "The Shoppe" close, and decided to continue her business. At the outskirts of Castle Raenef grounds, each day they prayed at the pine tree planted over her grave.

Although their clothing wasn't always on-par with Tesly's work, they had a steady flow of customers. All profits went to the homeless shelter in the temple of Rased.

Together, life was tranquil. "Remember we're closing early today darling" Luna noted.

Grinning he lifted her into his arms "Of course! Holy god Rased blesses us in marriage this night!"

I

"Eclipse"

"Hmm?"

"Tell me it's not tonight."

The older demon laid down with a frustrated sigh, "It is".

"I'm sorry, but I just cannot focus."

That point was obvious. They were making love for over an hour, and the demon lord scarcely contributed, but insisted he wanted to continue. Eclipse was happy to oblige, as he grew more attracted to his master with each passing year. In human years the young lord was now forty five. He didn't question Raenef's attraction to him, for it obviously was mutual. Their love was static with a bond none could tear.

"Raenef this is not new, our daughter and the cleric have been in a relationship four years. He lives under your rule, in your castle. He has proven himself, yes?"

"Indeed, Nathaniel cares deeply for our Luna. He has proven he has the power to protect her if ever we are absent, and if they travel to start a home of their own."

"Let's not speak of that, of course they'll always remain here in Castle Raenef." Eclipse stated, sitting up. "I must bathe before any family arrives."

"Splendid idea, I'll join you."

Eclipse never minded cleaning the walls, floor, tub, etc. after an enjoyable time with his beloved in the master bathroom.

I

I

As the happy young couple walked through town hand-in-hand passersby wished them well.

"Have a blessed wedding!"

"Best of luck"

"Luna, Nathaniel I hope you have a lovely wedding"

After prayer at Tesly's tree they stood, "I almost forgot to tell you, Chris named me as his successor."

"How wonderful! I'm so happy for you darling!"

_Tesly would love this. A human raised as a demon princess, marrying a cleric who is to become high priest..._

I

"Unkey Wae, unkey Icksp" Dromen called as they entered the castle.

Likening his ways to those of their little girl when she first came into their lives, Raenef picked up their nephew, and Eclipse kissed forehead. Red ringlets bounced as the boy reached for hugs.

"We are honored to have you, Lord of Egae" Eclipse said with a bow, eliciting a fit of giggles from the toddler.

"The pleasure's all yours" Krayon lifted his boy's hand. "Maybe you'll join my son when it's his time to rule, eh Eclipse?"

"Krayon don't say things like that" Erutis chided, leaning on a mahogany cane.

"Your word is my command milady" he said with a bow.

"Looks like we're just in time for the baby kisses!" Luna said, running up to her cousin and covering his face with kisses.

"Noona!"

"And Nathaniel", said cleric held the toddler's tiny hand.

Phantasia appeared behind her cousin, tapped her on the back, then disappeared.

Luna turned, "Phantasia aren't we a little old for this?" She reached into the air beside her, catching Phantasia's sleeve.

"So predictable"

"More so to me" Meruhesae said from their right.

"Is everyone here before us?" Nathaniel laughed. Embarrassed, he wiped threads from their clothes.

"Somebody's just getting here" said a woman in long taupe gown at the castle doors.

With gray eyes matching her brother's the twenty seven year old smiled. She no longer was ashamed by the scars of slavery on her face and neck.

"Bethany I'm so happy you came!" Nathaniel rushed to her.

"Asher didn't want to lose his family" she replied quietly, having made such a threat if her husband didn't allow her to see her brother's wedding. Though a strict lord who practiced the old ways, Asher truly loved his wife and child so allowed it.

"And Gavin!" he patted his eight year old nephew on the head. The boy was clad in similar color to his mother. They met only once, when he still fed from his mother's breast.

Luna never saw them before, as Bethany's husband refused to allow demons entry into his kingdom, and vehemently forbade his wife from going into demon territory.

Clasping her hand, Bethany introduced herself. "It is wonderful to meet you Princess Luna daughter of demon Lord Raenef V. My brother described you in his letters. I welcome you into our family."

They curtsied.

"It is a pleasure Lady Bethany. You are a part of my family now as well, and if there is anything you want, or need just ask and I'll see to it"

"Luna sweetheart don't offer such things to a kingdom we have no alliance with" Eclipse scolded. Raenef stepped in, "Lady Bethany, what Eclipse means is we would like to speak with your husband about how we can collaborate."

"Yes, as my lord said. Please excuse me... _**Go**_"

"My partner can be wound fairly tightly Lady Bethany", he took her hand and kissed it. "I am Lord Raenef the fifth, ruler of this land. That was Eclipse, my..."

Luna's green eyes pleaded with him to refrain from the facade.

"Partner who helped raise dear Luna."

"When Nathaniel told me about you I was so amazed that a demon lord could have such human kindness. It is an honor to meet you Lord Raenef."

I

I

_**End of chap 13**_

I

I

Wedding celebration next chapter :) Hope you liked it, please review.


	14. When and where you are

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Demon Diary, or information derived from the sites listed at the end, or Phantom of the Opera, but do own the idea for all OC characters in this fic.

AGES IN THIS CHAP

Raenef: 45

Erutis: 48

Chris: 47

Luna: 21

Phantasia: 18

Nathaniel: 20

I

I

**Chap 14: "When and where you are..."**

I

I

After a bit of conversation with everyone present, Luna remembered their clothes, and noted "I think it's time that we change into more suitable attire."

"Yes, I want to see the dress Nathaniel made you" Phantasia excitedly beamed.

"Pardon us", they hurried upstairs. The party continued their conversations outside, gathering on the garden path.

Raenef peered at a patch of lilacs not far from them, and a steadily growing pine tree. Caught in brief memories of Leeche, and Tesly, he cursed the fragility of mortal existence.

"What a handsome couple" said Meruhesae without looking. Everyone who lacked "the sight" turned.

Together, Luna and Nathaniel walked the path marked by rows of daisies blowing in the spring breeze. Their feet were bare, as a ceremonial practice of Rased- "Bare hands, bare feet, open mind, and open heart."

With a goblet in hand, and sleeves swaying, her velvet rosemary-green dress flowed over the ground as if carried by wind.

He wore trousers and tunic of the same fabric under a white ceremonial cloak.

Clad in black and white ceremonial robes, Meruhesae and Chris waited at the garden's back gate. Reaching them, Nathaniel began by removing his cloak, and draping it over Luna's shoulders "I give to you the warmth of my body, to keep until my final day."

Drinking once deeply from the goblet of water, she presented it to him "I will life to flow through you unceasingly as my love". He drank deeply, then rested it on a small stone table beside them.

Placing one over the other Chris and Meruhesae wrapped the cherished silken green scarf over their hands, the sight of which made Bethany became tearful. Harmonizing in ritual chants,

"May Rased go with you and bless you,  
May you see your children's children,  
May you be poor in misfortune and rich in blessings,  
May you know nothing but happiness from this day forward.

May joy and peace surround you both,  
Contentment latch your door,  
And happiness be with you now And Rased Bless you evermore.  
May you live you life with trust, And nurture lifelong affection,  
May your lifelong dreams come true for you, Move ever that direction.  
May the road rise to meet you,  
May the wind be always at your back,  
May the sun shine warm upon your face,  
The rains fall soft upon your fields.  
May the light of friendship guide your paths together,  
May the laughter of children grace the halls of your home.  
May the joy of living for each  
other trip a smile from your lips, a twinkle from your eye.  
And when eternity beckons,  
at the end of the life heaped high with love,  
May the good Lord embrace you  
with the arms that have nurtured you  
the whole length of your joy-filled days.  
May the gracious Rased hold you both  
in the palm of His hands.  
And, today, may the spirit of love find a dwelling place in your hearts.

Together Nathaniel and Luna then recited,  
"When and where you are, then and there I am

I vow you the first cut of my meat, the first sip of my wine  
From this day it shall only your name I cry out in the night  
and into your eyes that I smile each morning;  
I shall be a shield for your back as you are for mine  
Not shall a grievous word be spoken about us  
For our marriage is sacred between us and no stranger shall hear my grievance  
Above and beyond this, I will cherish and honor you through this life and into the next."

Meruhesae and Chris continued,

"In your time of joy and plenty  
You will celebrate together  
In your time of pain and fear  
You will comfort one another

The road you travel  
Has brought you to this place  
Alone you have entered  
Together you leave  
Hymenaiea  
See these two are now one"

Loved ones clapped as they pressed their lips together for the first time as husband and wife.

"Shall we relocate for the reception" Eclipse mentioned as the claps ceased.

"I'm sure there won't be any entertainment" Erutis whispered to Chris as they returned to the castle. After the namesake eighteen years prior none of Luna's birthdays were celebrated with anyone except those currently present.

"As long as there's some of that ancient wine, I don't care. Right Erutis?" he joked. Appearing as though in a daze, his friend didn't answer, and he saw what Krayon meant when they spoke earlier that day.

I

In the dining hall rich conversation was shared amidst food, wine, and laughter.

Turning to her parent Luna queried "Daddy you mentioned music?"

Raenef kissed his partner's cheek, "Yes I did."

Standing Eclipse spoke "I present this as a gift for my daughter, and her husband. If any of you speak of this to a single creature beyond these walls, I will feast on your organs, turn your flesh into leather, and use your bones as furniture."

Cutlery clanged against glass plates as everyone fell silent.

"What in the-" Luna began, but her younger father put a finger to his lips.

Shock and awe carried across guests faces when the fearsome demon began to sing his daughter's favorite song:

"No more talk of darkness  
Forget these wide-eyed fears  
I'm here nothing, can harm you..."

I

I

I

_**End of chap 14**_

I

I

Hope you liked it, please review while I go cry because those wedding vows are so beautiful.

I

I

I

I

*As a throwback to the prequel for this story I decided to have Eclipse sing. He sounds like the amazing Andre Bocelli- whose concert I'll be attending with my boyfriend in Decemberrrr I'm so excited!

LUNA'S DRESS:

pearsonsrenaissanceshoppeDOTcom/elven–wedding–dressDOThtml

OTHER DRESSES:

wwwDOTpearsonsrenaissanceshoppeDOTcom/archeress-dressDOThtml

wwwDOTpearsonsrenaissanceshoppeDOTcom/

wwwDOTpearsonsrenaissanceshoppeDOTcom/autumnprincessDOThtml

CLOAKS/ROBES:

pearsonsrenaissanceshoppeDOTcom/cotton-cloakDOThtml

pearsonsrenaissanceshoppeDOTcom/leather–trimmed–cloakDOThtml

pearsonsrenaissanceshoppeDOTcom/ritual–robeDOThtml

pearsonsrenaissanceshoppeDOTcom,

sacredhearthDOTcom/pagan–wedding–chants,

documentsanddesignsDOTcom/verse/celtic_marriage_wedding_vowsDOThtm#t1


	15. Gloom in celebration

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Demon Diary, but do own the idea for all OC characters in this fic.

I

I

**Chap 15: "Gloom in celebration"**

I

I

Completing the song, Eclipse promptly teleported to sit beside his lord. A high ranking demon felt no embarrassment or shame. Fortunately he was a master at concealing emotions.

Embracing them both, Luna couldn't control teardrops falling onto their robes. "Oh daddies I love you."

"Sweet princess all we want is your happiness, please no more tears" said Raenef.

Smiling, "I'm filled with happiness, my life is perfect."

"As it should be" Eclipse told her.

With kisses to her cheeks, "Go to your husband my child".

Filled with cheer she peered across the room where her groom was busy pushing the bottle of wine Chris offered out of his face.

A tug at her hair nearly knocked her to the floor. "Noonanoona" Dromen called.

Turned with difficulty, she tapped his small hand "May I have my hair young prince?"

Giggling he passed it to her. "Pwetty Noona"

"Thank you Dromen"

"Pway time?"

"Sorry kiddo but Noona needs to stay here"

Pouting "Why?"

Patting red curls, "Everyone's here to celebrate my wedding, it would be quite rude. Maybe ask your sister, or daddy."

"Daddy is grumpy, and Phantsa..." he stomped.

The seer overheard, "None of that Dromen. Aunt Meruhesae will play with you, alright?"

Hurriedly nodding Dromen reached for her hair. Easily avoiding his clutches, she took him into the yard.

Watching her aunt and cousin leave, Luna also saw Krayon drinking with Chris, with an unusually cross expression on his face. Her older father briefly spoke with him, and he put the wine bottle down.

"Luna this is wonderful!" a flash of gold and pink surprised her. Grabbing her hands Phantasia spun them around.

As they twirled, "Phantasiaaa you'll make me siiick". Truthfully Luna was glad to see her cousin in such high spirits, she so worried for her mother.

Across the room Raenef and Krayon put Chris's arms over their shoulders, his head falling to his chest.

Passing his red haired beauty, "Erutis darling The high priest foolishly became inebriated."

Chuckling Raenef said "We'll be back once he returns to intelligent conciousness."

"Consciousness at least, one cannot regain what they never had in the first place" Eclipse added.

"Oh silly Chris, Dromen could likely hold his liquor better" she joked.

As Eclipse closed the hall the doors behind them, they teleported to a rarely utilized room in the bowels of the castle. Chris lifted his head with ease, and brought his arms down.

"Erutis isn't well"

"She has not been well in over four years" Eclipse stated.

Running a hand through his hair Chris said, "She doesn't train anymore."

Concern ever-growing, Raenef turned to the elder demon lord. "Krayon, how long has it been?"

Backing against the cool stone wall, "Two moons at least... I thought when Dromen returned, and was finally born she may return to herself..."

Sadness filled his eyes.

"I have nearly inquired Meruhesae so many times, but... in over one thousand years this is the most difficult matter I have ever dealt with."

He sank to the floor.

"My wife is dying, and no matter how many spells I know, I can do nothing about it. What sort of power do I **have**?!"

Grabbing him by his ruffled collar, Eclipse pulled him up, and smacked him hard across the face.

"Behave like a self respecting demon lord. What good will it do for anyone if you give up?" he declared.

"Eclipse" Raenef cautioned.

"We are comrades, but Eclipse you forget I am a demon lord. You will not strike me again" Krayon threatened.

"Correct, however no matter how your relationship has developed, you cannot forget that she is a human. Humans are far more fragile than demons... You extracted the insects that aborted your child, but that did not remove the curse."

Head hanging in sadness, Chris concurred, "What you can do is be the husband she needs. After all those years of her pushing you away, Rased helped her realize. You are destined for each other."

Gripping the elder demon lord's arm Raenef helped him stand, "Your wife and children need you now more than ever."

"_**Go**_"

I

Returning to his wife's side, "Hello my treasure, let us dance."

"How did I come upon a sweet demon like you Krayon?" her fingers wove through golden curls.

"Destiny brought us together my Erutis. We have much to celebrate." Scooping her into his arms, they rose into the air and waltzed.

Regarding the two above, "Phantasia don't you play the vielle?" Raenef asked with a peck to her forehead, passing her the oaken instrument.

"Yes uncle", she began a calm steady melody.

Now with woven silk shoes upon their feet, Nathaniel bowed to his bride, "May I have this dance milady?" She took his hand, and they moved to the center of the ballroom.

"Mommy" Gavin peered up at his mother's smile. She hardly ever had such a cheerful expression; despite her scars she was still the most beautiful person he knew. "Dance with me?"

"Eclipse?" Meruhesae purred, sidling up to him. Red eyes flashed her a look of threatening disapproval.

Rolling her eyes, "Come now I was kidding."

She found another dance partner, "May I?" She picked up young Dromen.

"Aunty Saesae" he said quietly, falling asleep on her shoulder as they danced.

In the center of the room the future high priest couldn't tear his gaze from his gorgeous wife.

"Nathaniel did you hear me?" she asked.

"I'm sorry darling I was too focused on your beautiful face."

"I said Phantasia plays wonderfully, doesn't she?"

"Surely." He looked to the eighteen year old, intense emotion showed on her face as her hands moved with such speed.

I

I

Long before the night had ended, Bethany and Gavin needed to depart.

"Nathaniel I hope we can return soon. Be well little brother." When they embraced, he kissed her scarred cheek, having a dark flashback to the whips and masters.

"You are always welcome here", Luna clutched her hand.

Surprising all, Gavin grabbed her waist "Goodnight Aunt Luna".

"See you soon Gavin" she smiled at the little boy.

"Be sure to protect your mother" Nathaniel said, seeing them out to their carriage.

I

Tightly embracing her cousin Luna promised, "I'll visit soon." It went without saying that Phantasia wouldn't do the same, for she hardly left her mother's side.

"Make sure I don't have one hundred nieces and nephews pop up overnight" she teased, poking her belly.

Giggling Luna whispered "Could you imagine?"

Overhearing their conversation Eclipse breathed deeply, reminding himself such could not happen. His niece was merely inebriated.

Looking over the railing at those he cared for most Raenef said from the stairs, "Lord Krayon, may I extend the invitation for your family to stay the night?"

Krayon nodded.

"It can be like old times" Erutis smiled at Chris, who did his best to reflect her expression.

"That would be superb Lord Raenef." Krayon didn't like the idea of being protected, or coddled, but in this situation he could use the company of those he came to call friends.

Curtseying, "Thank you Meruhesae for helping to wed Nathaniel and I."

With a wave to all, the seer disappeared.

Kissing her son's cheek, Erutis picked up the drowsy toddler. "I think it's time for my little lord and I to sleep."

"I'll help you mommy" Phantasia took her brother, passing their mother her wooden cane.

Gazing at it as if for the first time Erutis said quietly "Thank you sweetheart."

Leading her up the stairs, Phantasia wished her magical abilities didn't wane at night, but it was just another aspect of her mixed lineage.

Feigning a yawn Luna took her husband's arm. "We should go to bed too, it was a long day." He may not have noticed the intentional yawn, but her fathers, and uncles did.

Chris patted Raenef and Eclipse's backs. "Don't worry Nathaniel is a kind, respectful young man."

A small fire began to burn his head, but he promptly put it out.

"Hajem should have chosen a different successor." Eclipse stated with a glare, teleporting to the master bedroom.

"I simply meant that he'll treat Luna as a woman should be treated, and give her what she needs." It seemed he drank in excess, for what he said would get him killed if he wasn't speaking to comrades.

"Go to bed Chris" Raenef instructed, teleporting to his own quarters.

I

I

_**End of chap 15**_

I

I

Hope you liked it, please review.

* Vielle = fiddle


	16. Entanglement

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Demon Diary, or information from our–food–recipesDOTcom/history–of–food/historic–food–recipes/ancient–chinese-food-recipes/, but do own the idea for all OC characters in this fic.

I

I

**Chap 16: "Entanglement"**

I

I

Nathaniel and Luna closed the door to their bedroom.

Immediately she pressed sweet tasting lips against his. The presence of their spouse was more intoxicating than the wine consumed during the celebration.

Silver finding all he ever searched for in adventurous verdant orbs he whispered, "I'm so happy to have you as my wife."

Her scent now discernible from all others overwhelmed his senses. He kissed her neck over and over again, stroking her back through her velvet dress.

She loosened his peridot tunic. Hands over hers, he removed it. Moaning at the sight of his muscular torso she clutched his cherry-brown hair, hungrily pressing their lips together.

Lifting one foot after the other, she used magic to pulled the shoes from her feet. While she did so, he unlaced her gown.

Parting lips momentarily, he removed his own shoes.

When she stumbled over the length of her gown Nathaniel caught her at his pelvis, which she kissed through cloth, eliciting a pleasured sigh from her husband.

Pulling her to stand, he dropped the gown from her body. Proceeding to free her from it, his heart raced.

After tossing velvet onto a nearby maple desk, tough hands gently caressed her delicate flesh.

_When and where you are, then and there I am..._

"Luna I am prepared to truly become one with you."

He became spellbound as she dropped the chemise from her body. Ebony locks cascaded over her perfect round bosom as they both divested him of his trousers.

At last completely exposed to each other as a man and woman, she backed him to their bed.

Gently he placed damp, sensual kisses upon her breasts while lifting her onto his lap with ease.

His uncovered manhood and bare skin against hers enticed her further.

Each moan and movement of her body was highly alluring.

Amidst fervent kisses he paused but a moment to peer into her emerald eyes, "I swear to treat you right my wife."

Smiling, "Nathaniel I have always trusted you."

As he slowly entered, she wrapped her legs around his. For a moment they did not breathe.

"I love you"

"And I you my husband"

Throughout evening into morning they expressed their love in as many ways that words alone could not fathom.

With a some new bruises, scrapes, and aching limbs, they fell into a deeply restful sleep in each others arms.

I

I

I

Raenef considered going to his daughter and her husband to congratulate them again, but his morning began like many others with Eclipse.

Resting his head upon his lover's chest he listened to the steady rhythm of Eclipse's heartbeat.

It was highly uncommon for Eclipse to rise after he. Laughing quietly, "The fearsome Eclipse was overtaken by alcohol."

"Perhaps I desired to rest longer", his partner's baritone voice hummed in his chest.

"Did you?"

"It was not intentional, I haven't woken late in centuries."

Raenef chuckled.

"I will bathe, then prepare breakfast for eight."

"Stay here" Raenef said, covering his mouth to yawn.

Obeying, Eclipse draped an arm over his shirtless lord. Although the room warmed with the coming of sunshine, they remained beneath their thin cotton blanket.

"You sang beautifully last night."

"As did you" Eclipse replied, running his fingertips over Raenef's torso.

"You know I cannot control myself when you do such things."

"What "things"? You should know by now that such haphazard sentence structure is not for a demon lord."

Smirking, "You know perfectly well what I meant. You pleasure me exquisitely."

"I carry out each of my duties with pride my lord."

Raenef kissed his hand, "As do I".

_Each of them..._

I

"Nathaniel wake up" Luna whispered anxiously. "We need to clean these sheets before my father finds out."

He was anxious for a moment as well, but aside from the small amount of *blood on the lavender cloth, "We are married now Luna, why would he-"

"He'll kill us— you at least – for destroying this, it's older than my other dad and uncle combined."

They hastily scrubbed, failing to see the maple desk's missing leg, tears in the black cushioned chair, and the one curtain which somehow was cut in half.

Suffice to say, an hour later the state of their bedding, and the entire room was far worse.

I

When two familiar knocks sounded at the door, she nearly fainted. "Yes daddy?"

"Luna sweetheart food is ready, and your aunt says it would be impolite to begin eating without you" said Eclipse.

Flabbergasted she said "We will be down in a little while. We woke just now and want to freshen up."

"Yes princess... _**Go**_"

Seeing the horrified look on his wife's face when she turned around and realized what a wreck the room was, Nathaniel said "I have an idea."

I

Luna wearing a half green, half blue sun dress, and Nathaniel clad in simple meager clerical attire entered the dining room .

"Noonanoona" Dromen reached for her from the other side of the table.

"Eat your breakfast with your mouth sweetheart, not your elbows" Erutis lightly tapped his nose, then wiped the spot of pork and watercress soup from his elbow.

"Good morning everyone" Luna cheerily greeted.

"Blessed morning high priest" Nathaniel added.

"Grand morning to the beautiful young couple" Phantasia jumped up to hug her cousin.

Copying his sister, Dromen ran over and hugged Luna around the waist, speaking against her stomach "Happy day."

I

I

After breakfast Eclipse saw to his more domestic duties...

Appearing in the foyer beside his daughter and son-by-marriage "Luna, Nathaniel what happened to your bedroom?"

"We didn't want to worry anyone, but... after bathing we came out and saw it like that", Luna fibbed. Nathaniel only nodded, not removing his stare from the book on his lap.

Scowling Raenef looked up from his papers, "What is the matter?"

"The furniture is burnt to ashes" Eclipse told his partner. Peering closer at the princess he noticed bruises. "And the princess was harmed!"

"How could we have allowed a perpetrator to slip in?!" The demon lord stood, mentally reprimanding himself for focusing so much on sexual gratification he didn't sense the intruder.

Outraged as well Chris questioned, "With all of us here, how is that possible?"

Leaving her children in the garden, Erutis heard the discussion, and mentioned in passing "They were interacting as husband and wife."

Happily amazed Erutis presently had regained mental composure, her extended family watched as she went down the hall to the nearest washroom.

Patting Nathaniel on the back Krayon followed his wife out of the room.

"May Rased watch over you my son" Chris said, speedily making his way into the yard.

Nathaniel did his best to keep his body steady, eyes without fear.

All was quiet for eleven breaths.

"I'd like to try the tea Erutis brought" Raenef the fifth said.

Eclipse nodded "Yes, excellent idea... _**Go**_."

I

I

_**End of chap 16**_

I

I

Hope you liked it, please review.

**A/N**: *First time a female has intercourse = broken hymen = blood


	17. Expansion of love and honor

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Demon Diary, but do own the idea for all OC characters in this fic.

I

I

**Chap 17: "Expansion of love and honor"**

I

I

Three days later...

"We are most grateful for your hospitality Lord Raenef" Krayon said, gripping his arm.

"Your family will always be welcome here Lord Krayon."

"Ekipse" the little redhead reached.

His uncle picked him up, and after a short hug, he squirmed "Down down." Eclipse complied.

On the floor Dromen ran to his aunt, "Noonanoona." She put out her arms, but again he spoke into her belly "Dromen miss you boooth."

After planting a kiss on his red head she told her husband, "See Nathaniel, he likes you."

He looked at his new uncle, and held up three fingers.

"What does that mean?"

"I miss you all" the toddler said, then ran to his sister.

"Quite an articulate son you have" Raenef told his white-haired friend as she wrapped him tightly in her arms.

"My Phantasia and my Dromen" she sang.

He made to exit the embrace, but she held him tighter. "Make sure Eclipse keeps you safe little Rae, and don't eat too many cakes."

Kissing her cheek, "You're a good friend Erutis, and one of the best warriors I know."

Smirking, "Don't you forget it." Dropping her cane she quickly drew her sword, slicing through the air.

Phantasia made sure to teleport out of the way with her brother before the blade accidentally hit them. She looked to her father, begging for help. Her mother's mental state frightened her at times, there was no predicting what she would do.

Krayon caught her sword, and magically re-sheathed it. Putting the cane back into her hand "Come my love, let's return home... _**Go**_."

With Dromen in her arms Phantasia followed close behind, "Farewell everyone, see you soon... _**Go**_."

Ceasing her wave Luna smiled at her husband. "Shall we open _The Shoppe_ this afternoon, or wait until tomorrow?"

"As long as I am beside you, I can go anywhere."

"I'd like to get back to work, how else will my uncle Chris gain necessary funds for the temple's shelter?"

Laying his forehead against hers, "My wife is such a kind-hearted person."

"My husband is the perfect minion of Rased."

"Luna we do not use such titles as "perfect" or "imperfect", we all do our best to serve Rased in the ways he chooses for us" Chris informed.

"But uncle, 'High Priest' is a title denoting superiority" she cleverly stated, earning a nod of approval from her older father.

"That's a demon princess for you... I will see you at the temple tomorrow Nathaniel."

"Safe journey high priest."

Abruptly Raenef caught his friend's arm, "I'll take you to the temple." They would speak further about their *sister's deterioration.

"Daddy Ikiiipse why don't you and Nathaniel meet for lunch to discuss mutual interests" though it was phrased as such, it was not a question. In four years, the two were never alone in the same room, and surely had never had an individual conversation.

"If you wish."

I

That afternoon Eclipse did as his daughter "suggested."

"Which wine would you prefer Nathaniel?"

"Whichever you please petherós" he replied nervously. He still was put off by the amount of power Eclipse exuded. Although this was his wife's father, he still felt the demon wanted his blood spilled.

"That is no longer true, for my daughter is quite fond of you. As her husband you will help maintain her safety and well being."

_He read my mind?..._

"Yes. Now, which weapons do you have experience with?"

I

I

Climbing the hill Luna sensed both her eldest father's power, and her husband's.

"This is... not what I expected."

Highly focused, the demon and cleric sparred. She sat on the ground a safe distance away to watch her husband and father bond.

I

I

Nearly one hundred days after their wedding, Luna lay awake in bed as her husband rose from sleep.

Yawning Nathaniel questioned, "Is something the matter darling?"

"I have not bled in nearly three moons Nathaniel." Brightly, she rested a hand on her belly, "I am carrying a child, our child."

"By Rased! I have am twice blessed!" He kissed her lips, then kissed her belly. "I love you both."

I

By noon their entire family received word.

"Dromen you knew, didn't you?" Phantasia asked the toddler while wrapping a towel around him.

He nodded, water spraying from red hair onto her face.

"Youuu."

She tickled his little body, eliciting giggles.

I

Eclipse returned to Castle Raenef with his lord, who followed him into the kitchen.

"I am astonished Lord Tyurl spoke against Lord Valen."

"Young demon lords tend to speak out of turn" Eclipse patted his lover on the head.

"I am not so young anymore Eclipse" he rebutted.

"In human years perhaps."

"Humans would respect me for my forty five years."

"Demons do respect you, for your power."

"Eclipse I cannot gain one thousand years in a moment."

"I asked for nothing of the sort Raenef."

Their disagreement involved no anger, only clashing points.

"Daddies!" Luna caught their attention, grabbing onto their robes.

"_**Go**_" one hallway

"_**Go**_" another hallway

"_**Go**_" the wine cellar

"Luna what are you doing?" Her parents loosened her grip.

Catching her breath she laughed, hugging them, "I will bear a child!"

I

I

Six months later...

Meruhesae patted a cloth over matted raven hair, "What will you name her?"

"Solaria" Luna quietly replied, exhausted from the eight hour birth.

With a nod Meruhesae dabbed her own forehead. "Rest now princess, rest with your child." She walked out of the room.

"How is she?" Nathaniel, Raenef, and Eclipse questioned in unison.

"The two are fine, but need rest. Nathaniel should stay with them in case the princess needs water, and to see his daughter's face."

"Yes me- I- I will stand at the bedside."

"Bring in some extra towels, and more water" the seer instructed.

"Yes I will do that" he ran toward the stairs, stumbling slightly.

Shaking her head Meruhesae told the new grandfathers, "Be thankful you didn't behave the same way with Luna... not **quite** the same way at least."

I

I

_**End of chap 17**_

I

I

Hope you liked it, please review.

*Erutis is pretty much Raenef and Chris's sister

*Petherós = Greek for father-in-law


	18. Existence of a presence

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Demon Diary, but do own the idea for all OC characters in this fic.

**Definitions **

*Petherós = Greek for father-in-law

*Gamprós = Greek for son-in-law

*Pappous, or Pappouli (more sweet way) = Greek for grandpa

*Anipsiós = Greek for nephew

* Anipsiá = Greek for niece

* * *

* Megáli anipsiá = Greek for great niece

I

I

**Chap 18: "Existence of a presence" **

I

I

"Nathaniel, are you ill?" Luna asked as her husband yawned for the fifth time in a row. He hadn't touched a speck of food on his plate.

"Hm? No darling", his head fell onto his shoulder.

"You remained awake while your wife and daughter slept, did you not?" Eclipse said, exchanging a knowing glance with his partner.

Opening his eyes halfway, "Yes petherós."

"Gamprós you understand this is the castle of a demon lord, and so is protected by the highest levels of magic" Raenef mentioned.

"I wanted to ensure my Luna and Solaria's... safety" he nodded off. Wide-awake, his daughter made a loud sound, patting wee hands against her mother's arm.

Nathaniel was jarred from the early stages of sleep. Fearfully he looked around.

"It was only Solaria being a baby" Luna said with a kiss to the infant's head of soft cherry-brown hair. Cheer returned to his face as his head fell onto his wife's shoulder.

With her husband asleep, she continued to feed their child at her breast, quietly humming the song her father sang at their wedding.

Raenef could hardly contain his astonishment,

_There is our daughter, and her daughter..._

"Our family" Eclipse agreed.

I

I

Later that day Chris and Erutis came to their old home bearing gifts.

Sensing their power, Luna woke from her nap, whispering to her baby "Your aunt and uncle are here."

Nathaniel rose from the chair at their bedside, "Should I tell them to wait so you may rest longer?"

Slowly she shook her head, so he sat.

Eclipse ushered them in, but paused when he saw the numerous parcels. "What are these?"

"Tea and toys for my niece and tiny niece" the forty eight year old smiled swinging the woven bag in her hands.

"As well as gifts from people in town. They asked us to them bring for their beloved princess Luna, and newborn princess Solaria" Chris told. He carried parcels on his back, and in his arms.

"How foolish. Why do such impoverished folk give what they do not have?" Not to mention to the family of a demon lord.

"Because they love the princess, and Rae has kept them safe for many years."

Disgusted, "Fine, but I must inspect them first."

"You're a good man Eclipse."

Glaring at the ill swords master, "I am of the most powerful **demons**."

Not listening, she walked further into the castle, autumn leaves falling from her cloak. "Krayon wants me to tell Rae something important."

"He is at a meeting."

"Until he returns you can come see princess Solaria aunty!" Luna called excitedly from the top of the staircase, clad only in a lace chemise. Swaddled in ivory linen the baby slept in her arms.

Eclipse and Chris immediately covered their eyes.

Jogging to his wife and child Nathaniel suggested "Luna cover yourself."

Looking down at her scantily clad body she realized her blunder. "Oh my" blushing, she teleported back to their bedroom "_**Go**_".

"Many thanks anipsiós" Chris said as both relaxed.

With a nod Nathaniel walked back to his and Luna's bedroom. In short time the family of three joined the group downstairs.

"By Rased's blessings, what a beautiful baby" Chris smiled at his great niece.

Kissing one tiny hand, Erutis told Solaria "I have a baby too."

"Aunty, Dromen is four years old."

Her fathers and uncle silently looked at one another. For thirteen years it was an unspoken agreement to avoid correcting the ill woman in such a manner.

Her eyes opened wide "Four! This is perfect! Krayon said it would be, how could I doubt him?" She twirled, white hair and kale green gown fluttering.

"What did Lord Krayon say?"

"My Dromen and little Lun- hmm- Solaria should marry!"

"A betrothal?"

"Among two of the oldest, and most powerful demon houses..."

"Wonderful idea!" Luna cried in excitement, turning to her husband, then her fathers.

"It is indeed" Eclipse said, his partner adding "You and Nathaniel should discuss this before deciding."

The cleric put an arm around his wife, smiling at Erutis, "Tell your husband we accept your offer."

Beaming Luna continued, "When they are grown, Solaria shall wed Dromen."

Eclipse brought Erutis home to Castle Krayon, and informed the demon lord of the accepted arrangement.

I

I

After reading a book to her brother to help him fall asleep in the bed across from her own, Phantasia felt a sharp pain in her chest. Though it went as quickly as it came she was left with a deep feeling of dread.

"Mommy" she whispered. Cursing her unceasing magical disability night brought she ran to her parent's quarters.

Unstopping she threw the grand doors open, and at the sight before her fell at their bedside with an anguished cry.

Shaking with sobs, her father held his unmoving wife. White hair cascaded over her amber chemise followed with his quavering.

Phantasia crawled across the floor, then laid her head beside her father's lap, trembling hands grasping her mother's cold ones.

Krayon gently closed Erutis's eyes, whispering in a shredded breath "Farewell my lovely Erutis."

...Just moments after she and Krayon lay to sleep, Erutis's heart stopped...

I

I

I

_**End of chap 18**_

I

I

I

I can't even... talk about this...


	19. As we lament

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Demon Diary, or info from this site theartofbeerDOTfiles DOTwordpressDOTcom/2012/01/dscn03281DOTjpg, but do own the idea for all OC characters in this fic.

**A/N**: This fic will be at least 22 chapters, possibly more.

I

I

**Chap 19: "As we lament" **

I

I

That evening none but babes slept in the households of Erutis's family...

In the temple Chris prayed to his god for the one he called his sister to after over thirty years at last be free of pain. He asked also that the curse would not be carried on to her children. As a powerful force enveloped him, he knew Rased heard his prayers.

I

Luna couldn't access her magic, her mind was so overtaken by fatigue, and remorse. She hastily flung herself from bed, vision blurred from sitting up so quickly, and ran to her parent's bedroom.

At the door, she was so dizzy she leaned against the wall, crying "Daddies... tell me I'm mistaken!..."

Her fathers appeared.

Raenef wiped his face on his bare arm in an attempt to hide his tears, "Come here sweetheart."

She didn't move toward him. "No daddy **no**, aunty Erutis **can't**."

Sorrowfully, "She is."

The princess slid down the wall, all thinking she would faint. Lurching, she vomited onto the floor.

Incapable of concealing his despair, Raenef fell into Eclipse's embrace.

In one year so many years ago, he went from being an orphan in the thieves guild to a demon lord with a servant, sister, and brother; in short time the three became the family he had never known.

Now his sister was gone.

I

Phantasia tried to meditate to calm herself somewhat, however she could concentrate on nothing but her mother's lifeless body.

Memories of her eighteen years flashed through her mind. At every turn, every issue, every happiness, her mother was there, along with her father.

*There never was a better love to see the light of day; theirs was the perfect marriage, with great joy, and few crucial arguments.

Her father would never be the same.

She would never be the same.

_Mommy, I promise to raise Dromen the way you raised me..._

"My beautiful Erutis" Krayon whispered, stroking whitened locks. His golden curls swam in tears upon his soul-mate's chemise of a similar shade.

"A crueler fate has not befallen another demon lord... I would there could be time for us to share. I knew your human life would end one day... why did it need to come so soon?!"

Misery and fury burst from him.

The ground across the entire country shook with a wave of power, causing mountains to split, wild fires, avalanches, floods, and rock slides.

"Erutis please come back to me!"

I

I

I

When Raenef and Eclipse arrived with their daughter, they found Phantasia cradling her brother in her arms, rocking back and forth on her bed. Her weeping mixed with his wails creating a ghastly sound.

"Phantasia" whispered her cousin, sitting beside her.

Scared by the sudden sound of a voice Phantasia held Dromen nearer to her chest. Peering through drowning eyes, she made out three familiar forms.

"Phantasia" Luna whispered again, dabbing at the teen's eyes with her coat sleeve.

"Luna! Sheshe mymommy" she sobbed.

Raenef lifted Dromen from her arms, allowing them to embrace. "We know dear child" he spoke softly, deep sadness linked to each word.

Entering the master bedroom, Eclipse cautiously approached the mighty demon.

"Lord Krayon"

For the first time in hundreds of years, vicious red eyes of the demon lord of Egae bore into him.

"Lord Krayon, I understand your sadness-"

"**Do you?!**" he boomed.

"I cannot understand the depth of it. Respectfully, Lord Krayon you cannot-"

"**Who are you to tell me what I can do?!**" His sanity was on thin ice.

"Lord Krayon unless you control your power you will destroy this land, killing many insignificant beings, though also ones you care for, including your children born from the woman in your arms."

The cloud of highly emotion-filled magic dissipated; in moments the multitude of disasters across Egae ceased.

Courteously Eclipse left the room.

Going to the next bedchamber, he released the magical shield constructed by his partner. The girls sat side by side quavering in each others arms. Holding their sleeping nephew, Raenef stood against the opposite wall, weeping silently.

I

I

After some difficulty, Phantasia agreed to come with her uncles and cousin when they returned to Castle Raenef, for Luna needed to be near her newborn baby to provide her nourishment.

As the sun streamed between fluttering curtains, Luna returned to her husband and baby who slept upon their bed. Hanging her coat in the closet, she then lay as well, quickly falling asleep.

Eclipse and Raenef walked with their niece to Luna's childhood bedroom. "If you need anything..."

"You know where to find us."

Insomnia carried across the family, most moments of sleep including nightmares.

I

I

I

By midday they returned to Castle Krayon, this time with Chris, Nathaniel, and Solaria.

Bright sunlight was overtaken by clouds that Krayon threw into the sky. Blackness grouped where a mausoleum roughly half the size of the castle now stood.

The mourning party walked between high stone columns, and up a staircase. Inside, torches burned on the walls leading to a single crypt.

Entering, all bowed their heads as Demon Lord Krayon of Egae sealed the lid of a sarcophagus with the face of his wife sculpted upon it, laying to rest the only soul he would ever hold such affection for.

I

I

_**End of chap 19**_

I

I

*Lyrics from Brandi Carlile's song "I'll still be there", which I don't own.

**A/N**: The mausoleum looks like the the one in the picture I posted the link for.

If I mentioned in previous chapters/fics Krayon is the oldest demon lord, why didn't anyone correct me? He's one of five oldest demon lords, but not the oldest.


	20. Callous

**Definitions **

*Petherós = Greek for father-in-law

*Gamprós = Greek for son-in-law

*Pappous, or Pappouli (more sweet way) = Greek for grandpa

*Anipsiós = Greek for nephew

*Anipsiá = Greek for niece

*Megáli anipsiá = Greek for great niece

*Engoni = Greek for grand daughter

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Demon Diary, but do own the idea for all OC characters in this fic.

I

I

**Chap 20: "Callous" **

I

I

Bereaved of their mother, as promised Phantasia took it upon herself to carry out her role in raising her brother.

Several days following Erutis's death, her father said he would return soon, but didn't say where he intended to go.

Despite her uncle's offers, she remained in her home with her brother. Her three uncles visited as often as possible to check on them.

Nearly four moons passed before her father returned. When he did, he would not speak of where he went.

Phantasia felt betrayed.

I

"Krayon cannot see he is becoming detached from his family." Raenef set his fork down.

"He lost the only wife he claimed during over one millennium as a demon lord."

"Would you abandon Luna if I die first?"

Eclipse slammed the wet ceramic plate in hand against the counter, "You know very well I would not!"

Shaken, Raenef stood to touch his partner's arm. "I apologize, that was uncalled for. I simply am concerned for our anipsiós and anipsiá."

Retracting his arm, speaking tersely "**All** under this roof are, as is the High Priest."

"I know my love, and we are all on edge. I'll meet with Krayon today to discuss the situation."

"You know very well Luna will not permit him entry into this castle."

Nodding, "She has made that most clear as each moon passed."

"If he didn't return by the next full moon, Luna swore to find, and slay him" Nathaniel added as he entered the room with his smiling four-month-old in his arms.

A thick gown the shade of mahogany shade covered her small body. Though a very easy child, she refused to wear anything but slippers on her feet, specifically a pair gifted by Meruhesae adorned with azaleas.

After meticulously darning three gowns for a customer, his fatigued wife teleported them home. The moment they entered, she fell asleep on one of the couches in the main hall.

Putting up a smile Raenef kissed Solaria's forehead, "Hello beautiful, can you say pappouli?"

She gurgled.

"Good work Solaria."

Returning to the conversation, "I have no doubt she would try, but I will not risk our daughter's safety. I'll confer with Krayon at his castle, not ours."

I

Following her hour long nap, Luna came downstairs. When her father informed of his plans for the day, she slowly expressed how she felt...

"You should kill him!"

"Luna calm down" Eclipse instructed.

"I can't do that daddy. I can neither calm down, nor forgive Krayon for what he did to Phantasia and Dromen." The once beloved demon uncle was now as good as dead to her.

She blinked away tears. "The moment aunty Erutis passed from this world into the next he left them! What sort of person-" she paused to correct herself "What sort of demon lord does that? Then he returns, expecting everything to be as it was? My cousin had to raise her **brother **on her **own** for four moons!"

"Sweetheart we-"

"She shouldn't have needed you to check on her! She shouldn't have to care for her brother the same way she cared for her mother." She dropped to her knees, and began punching the ivory floor.

Immediately her fathers lifted her. She struggled for a few seconds before dropping bloody hands, pleading "Bring them here daddy, away from that place."

I

I

"Lord Krayon-"

"Raenef the Fifth, you insult me by entering my castle unannounced." The infuriated elder lord stated.

"You cannot be serious-"

"It is a most serious matter, and highly disrespectful."

This extreme change of personality perplexed him. "What happened to you? Where did you go?"

"I have no reason to answer those questions."

"Perhaps not for me, but your daughter deserves some explanation."

"It is not for you to decide. Eclipse, return your lord to his jurisdiction" he ordered harshly.

Despite the high level of power oozing from Krayon's every pore, Raenef refused to back down. "We will see our anipsiá and anipsiós."

"You dare provoke me? Foolish brat you cannot comprehend how much power I am capable of accessing."

Hearing the argument, Phantasia teleported into the foyer. Dromen clung to her gown as she put him behind her. "Will you destroy the remainder of our family?!" she spat.

Krayon didn't respond.

Setting a protective barrier around her brother, she marched up to the second half of her lineage.

"Phantasia stay away" Eclipse cautioned, but she didn't heed him.

"Calm yourself father." She tried to get through to him, "When you returned two nights ago, Dromen did not recognized your face!"

Glaring, she then stated, "And I do not recognize the demon you have become. If you wish to leave, **go**."

In one swift movement he struck her with a beam of dark magic, sending her across the room.

"No!" Dromen never wished so much to have magical capabilities.

"_**Go**_"; though stunned by the turn of events, Eclipse caught her.

Raenef hurried to Dromen, "_**Go**_."

As they disappeared, Eclipse followed suit with the injured princess, "_**Go**_."

After traipsing around the world, Krayon went to Aureleid. The oldest demon lord re-educated him about how to be a demon lord. Lessons began with a spell to hone his egocentrism.

"_Affection leads to benevolence._

_Benevolence leads to disrespect._

_Human comrades lead to a one becoming merciful, and such is no way for a demon lord to behave."_

Blocking out the words and wishes of his late wife, he allowed his mind to be overtaken by the spell.

Setting his niece on Luna's old bed, Eclipse touched her wrist and neck.

Seeing that Dromen was unharmed, Raenef passed the inconsolable child to Nathaniel.

"Petherós what happened? Were you attacked?"

With no time for explanation, Raenef teleported to his wounded niece.

Blonde hair was stained by crimson, and she didn't move. Terrified, "Phantasia?"

"She still breathes" Eclipse informed.

With an ice in his eyes, "This is unacceptable! We must act!"

"I feel the same Raenef, but we mustn't. Not just yet. We do not know what happened to Lord Krayon during his time away. He may have a curse upon him."

Holding her sobbing nephew, Luna rushed into the room. Immediately she covered Dromen's eyes.

"What did he do to her?!"

"Luna you shouldn't-"

Weeping, she demanded "Tell me!"

"We will, but first we must take care of your cousins." Eclipse told the princess.

"I'll treat her wounds" she said, putting the boy down. "Go to your uncle Nathaniel."

He started to turn towards his sister, but Luna stopped him. "Dromen no, you need to let Phantasia rest. For now, go see your uncle."

At age five, the redheaded boy couldn't use magic, though he tried many times. Instead of transporting like many of his relatives, he ran to Nathaniel.

"Are you alright Dromen?" the cleric asked, rocking his baby in his arms.

"She is bleeding uncle", he grit his teeth.

I

With a seamstress's precision, Luna cut the dress from her cousin's body. Quickly looking over her skin, she saw no wounds.

"Her head" she whispered to herself, and teleported to the washroom, "_**Go**_."

After filling the tub with warm water, she removed her own gown. In her undergarments, she lifted Phantasia, and climbed into the water.

Several minutes later Phantasia's body was clean, and now Luna could see the wounds more clearly.

"Bring me towels, and bandages!" she yelled. There was no time for politeness. Her parents were standing just outside the room, and provided what she needed with an alchemical spell.

Gently drying Phantasia's body she checked again for marks of injury, and discovered a newly formed bruise on the middle of her back.

Separating golden locks revealed more pooling blood, "Please no." Looking closer she found a single spot of split skin, but it didn't seem deep.

Draping a dry towel over Phantasia's nude body, "Daddies!" Both demons quickly appeared at her side.

"I need you to", she blinked away tears, "Look and tell me if her skull is broken open."

Since Eclipse had more experience with injuries from the Hangma War, etcetera, he knelt.

After several terrible minutes of dread, he stood, confidently telling, "It is not. The blood comes only from her skin."

I

I

Three hours later Phantasia awoke, her head throbbing in agonizing pain. Tearfully she slowly turned.

"Aunty Luna says you shouldn't move" her brother stood. He sat on the floor beside her the entire time she lay unconscious.

"Apple-head" she whispered the nickname she created while their father was gone. He argued that his hair was more similar to blood, but she wouldn't listen.

"Pappous and Pappouli told me to let them know when you woke" he said, and kissed her hand lightly. "I'll be right back."

He ran through the doors at inhuman speed. He couldn't use magic, but underwent a great deal of physical training with his sister, and indeed was amounting to a fit warrior.

"Pappous, Pappouli she is awake."

Each grabbed one hand, "_**Go**_."

Luna rested in her bedroom with her husband and daughter, for Eclipse put her under a miner sleeping spell. In her rage, she would have teleported to Castle Krayon, and been killed.

I

I

_**End of chap 20**_

I

I

:(

Hope you liked it, reviews are much appreciated.


	21. Until my final breath

**Definitions **

*Petherós = Greek for father-in-law

*Gamprós = Greek for son-in-law

*Pappous, or Pappouli (more sweet way) = Greek for grandpa

*Anipsiós = Greek for nephew

*Anipsiá = Greek for niece

*Megáli anipsiá = Greek for great niece

*Engoni = Greek for grand daughter

*Kouniáda = Greek for sister-in-law *Kouniádos = Greek for brother-in-law *Khu man = Laotian for betrothed

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Demon Diary, but do own the idea for all OC characters in this fic.

I

I

**Chap 21: "Until my final breath" **

I

I

"Uncle Chris I wasn't expecting you" Phantasia moved aside to allow the fifty two year old entry into the room. In a matter of moments she magically lifted many weapons from the floor, table and chairs, and returned them to their cases.

In an argument with her uncles two years prior, she gave in to their demands that she and Dromen stay at Castle Raenef, rather than establishing their own home in another land. She opted to reside in her favorite of the halls she and Luna were always forbidden to play in.

"I hope you didn't walk all the way here" she teased. Clad in a green shirt and tunic, she so resembled Erutis, though her golden locks were from her father.

Setting a hand on her shoulder, "I pray daily for you and Dromen."

Sighing she looked toward the stained glass windows. "We get along well enough uncle. You forget, I have lived twenty three years."

"Ah yes, I did not recall that means you know more than I."

Turning to him she smirked, "You should sit."

"I am fine my dear, Rased has not released his hold on me just yet."

"For that I am most grateful." She hugged him tightly.

I

Outside, Solaria lay on her stomach watching her grandfather and betrothed spar. With auburn hair in a simple braid to keep it out of her face, she stretched her body, delighting in the cool grass touching her bare neck and arms. Plucking a lily from the ground, she tossed it from her line of view.

She occasionally felt envy for her ten-year-old cousin's skill, though quickly hushed it away. As her mother said, her time would come.

Her eclectic teachings included magic, combat, the ways of Rased, and even menial tasks such as repairing loose table legs, or sewing tears in her clothing. Her upbringing was rich, filling.

When a pair of hands scooped her up she nearly screamed. "Solaria dearest, you know it is unsafe for you to be so close to their sparring" her grandfather the lord said, dark robe fluttering in the breeze. Aged fifty in human years, his demon life appeared forty at most.

In a gust of fiery red hair Dromen was instantly before them. "Pappous, I would never allow my heart to be injured."

He bowed, then asked "May I escort you inside for lunch milady?"

Giggling, the little princess jumped from her grandfather's arms, and into those of her future husband. They soon reached the castle doors, and he set her down to walk inside. He reached a foot higher than she, but it didn't matter to them.

Raenef lifted the fallen flower from the ground.

"Lilium, not Convallaria majalis gamprós", Eclipse assured, knowing his partner worried it was the lily-of-the-valley that nearly caused the early death of his sister.

Breathing again, he nodded "Yes, of course." His mind traveled to memories of days long past.

"Raenef, I'll look over the yard later today."

Mind remaining detached from the situation, "Bring my food to the war room."

They spoke at dawn about a sense the lord felt. Though he was unsure how close the danger felt, something was coming.

"I'll join you after serving Solaria and Dromen."

Picking up the weapons Dromen left, he followed the children inside.

I

Lunch was comprised of curried shark, and green vegetables topped with onion and garlic spices.

Dabbing her mouth with a napkin, "Pappous this is delicious."

"It is the shark Dromen slayed this morning." They recently began training in different environments, such as the ocean.

With a wide smile, "How amazing Dromen!"

Red eyes smiled sweetly, "Solaria your praise fills me more than any delicacy."

He devoted much of his time to fierce training, but his heart would ever be loyal to his betrothed.

I

I

In their section of the castle, Phantasia found her brother reading one of his favorite books about the Hangma War. "Look at the cloak I had your aunt make for you."

Accepting the black garment with a smile he said, "Thank you mommy."

Still unable to handle Erutis's death, she slapped him across the face.

"**Our mother is gone**." Tears fell instantly from green eyes; this spring day their mother would be fifty three.

Saddened more by his sister's tears than his stinging skin, he quickly hugged her.

Memories of her parent's wondrous marriage danced across her mind. They no longer filled her with pride and joy.

Blinking, she recalled better memories, ones that made her happy.

"There once was a master of swords..."

She told her brother the story of a fearsome woman who defeated nearly every foe she fought against- the battle stories their mother shared before succumbing to the accursed illness.

He heard these tales many times before, though never tired of them.

I

"Unlike Phantasia, he's not very capable when it comes to using magic, but with hand-to-hand combat he's a beast."

"That is what worries me... sometimes" Luna told her husband. Although as of yet she never felt he would harm Solaria, there still were many years ahead. Following years of numerous successful training sessions against "enemies" comprised of magic, wood, and stone, at merely age ten in human years Dromen easily slaughtered whatever animals he hunted with his idol Eclipse.

In "The Shop" husband and wife worked together on a lavish gown for his sister.

"It has been such a while since we last saw Bethany, and her son."

"Yes, Gavin is twelve this year." Thread fell from his hands.

"Do you think Asher will allow them to-"

He shook his head. They hadn't seen his sister, or nephew since their wedding, though he sometimes received letters from Bethany.

In the letter he received one day ago, his sister requested the gown, and informed she was carrying another child.

"I wish we could perform a ritual of some sort, to ensure that-" he stopped.

"Don't worry my treasure. Bethany, and her children are in Rased's hands. We can pray tonight with Solaria." Though lessons from her upbringing clashed with her husband's beliefs, they sometimes prayed together.

Comforted, he kissed the one he found to be his light.

I

I

Pushing the shark meat around on his plate, Raenef could concentrate only on the terrible sensation that would not cease.

"I want you to re-educate me."

His partner put his cutlery down, "You gained awareness of which creatures plan to attack?"

"I have not. After speaking with Meruhesae, my precautionary notions are reinforced. I want you to train me in methods to counter attacks from each known race and species as though I am a novice."

His lord's hand trembled momentarily as he set a score of old texts onto the oaken desk beside them.

With each life added to his family, Raenef the fifth became increasingly more determined to protect until his final breath.

I

I

_**End of chap 21**_

I

I

Hope you liked it, please review.

**APPROX AGES **

DROMEN: 10

SOLARIA: 4 ½,

LUNA: 26

NATHANIEL: 25

PHANTASIA: 23

CHRIS: 52

RAE: 50

Erutis: 53


	22. Separation of kin

**Definitions **

*Petherós = Greek for father-in-law

*Gamprós = Greek for son-in-law

*Pappous, or Pappouli (more sweet way) = Greek for grandpa

*Anipsiós = Greek for nephew

*Anipsiá = Greek for niece

*Megáli anipsiá = Greek for great niece

*Engoni = Greek for grand daughter

*Kouniáda = Greek for sister-in-law *Kouniádos = Greek for brother-in-law *Theíos = Greek for uncle *Theia = Greek for aunt *Khu man = Laotian for betrothed

**APPROX AGES AT START OF CHAP TWENTY TWO**

DROMEN: 10

SOLARIA: 4 ½,

LUNA: 26

NATHANIEL: 25

PHANTASIA: 23

CHRIS: 52

RAE: 50

Erutis: 53

Gavin: 18

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Demon Diary, or information from enDOTwikipediaDOTorg/wiki/Bagh_naka, but do own the idea for all OC characters in this fic.

I

I

**Chap 22: "Separation of kin" **

I

I

A young man with short sandy brown hair stepped out of a horse-drawn carriage. "It appears as large as when I was young."

He walked to the heavy doors of the fearsome demon castle, initially knocking as if against a fragile vase.

_Deep breaths..._

This time his knock could be faintly heard. Anxiously he waited as footsteps neared, and one door opened.

"Gavin?" inquired a man clad in humble robes.

Peering upward he saw a face which reminded him of his mother.

"Uncle Nathaniel?"

Concerned, the cleric asked "Why are you alone?"

I

Nathaniel's chest felt tight as his nephew explained his mother's fatal miscarriage.

"I didn't see mom until the burial."

While mentally meditating to keep sadness from swallowing him whole, Nathaniel asked "Where is Lord Asher?"

"He remained to rule. Uncle, I know my father fears demons, and forbade it I needed to come here. Mom so wanted to see you again."

Determined, "I do not wish to return to a land ruled by fear. Let me stay here with you, aunt Luna, and my cousin."

"Solaria is her name."

"My cousin Solaria... Please uncle Nathaniel, allow me to stay."

Reacting to his uncle's silence, he spoke desperately, "I'll become your disciple." Like his deceased mother, he understood little about the god Nathaniel followed.

Nathaniel stood as well. "Anipsiós-" recalling the boy had no idea what that meant he said instead, "Nephew, it is not in my power to decide. I am neither the ruler of this land, nor of this castle."

He knew it would likely be viewed as a kidnapping, and so a declaration of war if he kept his nephew. No matter his wife's death, Asher so highly detested demons it would be just the excuse he needed.

"I will ask Lord Raenef to permit you to stay a single night. Tomorrow you will be brought home." He went to find his petherós.

Soon after his uncle left the room, a young girl clad in a short-sleeved pink dress, and pink slippers came skipping down the corridor. Upon seeing him, she began jumping "_Go Go Go!_".

With a sigh she continued skipping until reaching the couch upon which he sat.

"Good afternoon", she curtseyed.

Her yellow eyes surprised him, and he stared.

"Pardon sirrr, it is** customary **to** bow** in return."

He did so, "Good afternoon."

Noting that his brown shirt and tunic did not speak of wealth, she asked "Are you visiting someone?"

"Yes, I am visiting my uncle."

Contemplative, she didn't see realize the mournful discoloration cast upon his features. She thought she was acquainted with each of her cousins. "Who is your uncle?"

"The cleric Nathaniel is-"

Giddily, "He's my daddy."

"Then you must be princess Solaria" he bowed again.

She curtseyed in return, with a giggle. "I am. What is your name?"

"Gavin."

"Gavin. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Gavin... Gavin... " She slowly recalled hearing his name.

"Oh, does that mean I can meet theia Bethany?!" She excitedly bounced up and down.

Although "theia" was a word foreign to him, Gavin understood. "Princess Solaria, my mother passed away."

Gasping, she hugged him. "If Rased didn't already have her in his arms, theia Erutis will protect her. Erutis is a swords master who passed away when I was a baby, but not before promising mommy and daddy Dromey will beee my husband."

With the beliefs instilled by his father, Gavin felt uncomfortable at the thought of being held by one raised in a house of demons.

In many ways she reminded him of his mother though. "Thank you cousin" he returned the embrace.

In a flash of red, Gavin's face was bleeding from five equally sized cuts.

Dizzy, Solaria now stood with Dromen one yard from the couch.

"Dromen! What did you do?!" the frightened little girl asked.

Glaring at the bloody eighteen year old he declared, "Solaria is **my** khu-man. I won't warn you again!"

"Gavin is theia Bethany's son!" Pushing from his arms, she ran to her wounded cousin.

The redhead clenched his fists, showing a claw-like weapon fit over his knuckles, each of the attached five curved blades dripped with Gavin's blood.

"Daddy! Someone! Help!" she screamed. She was not afraid her betrothed would harm her, but needed someone powerful to keep her cousin from death.

Nathaniel ran, but Raenef and Eclipse reached her sooner.

She pointed crying, "Dromeeen!"

Taking in the scene, they surmised what occurred. "Anipsiós! You are no longer permitted to use weapons without either of us present!" Raenef announced as Eclipse closed Gavin's wounds.

"I am **not **taking off my bagh naka" the ten year old insisted. His favorite weapon was like an extension of his arm.

With ease Raenef removed it with magic, and it vanished. "Foolish child, you forget who I am."

"Is Gavin dyiiing?" Solaria cried, tugging at her royal grandfather's dark robes.

Striking Dromen's arm with a small bolt of fire, Eclipse angrily stated, "Gavin's father is likely to retaliate with an army!" The elder demon still thirsted for war, but his family was far more important.

Solaria ran to her parents as they entered the room.

Seeing his nephew's wounds, and his other nephew's stance, "By Rased! Dromen, I just learned of my sister's death! You would kill her son as well?"

Phantasia came in from the garden, and hearing her brother's name, hurried to him.

Shamefully red eyes looked away, "I thought-"

"No child, you certainly did **not**" his hero said, cauterizing the one-inch-thick wounds.

Gritting his teeth from the pain, Gavin surprised all by saying, "How admirable cousin. You saw what you thought was another trying to steal the one you love, and quickly made to kill me."

_I will not apologize..._

"Yes you will" Raenef ordered.

Appearing to face Gavin, the youth instead looked into familiar amber eyes, "Cousin, I apologize for my actions."

I

"Solaria adores Dromen, and I know he feels the same; however it is important for him to learn proper behavior." Raenef explained to his twenty three year old niece.

"You are not to allow your brother access to those weapons Phantasia. Eclipse's lessons will focus on manners, and appropriate conduct."

"Yes theíos."

Lifting her chin he spoke quietly, "You aren't in trouble sweetheart. It is our job to protect this family", he gestured to Eclipse who sat at the far end of the room with Dromen.

"Your mother wouldn't choose for you to act in her place. She always wanted you to be safe, and happy."

"I miss her so much uncle Rae" sobbed the young woman.

Embracing, tears fell from his eyes as well. "So do I Phantasia, everyday." He would find a way to visit Erutis's burial place.

"I pledged to raise Dromen the way mommy raised me..."

"Shhh Phantasia shhh, together we all take care of you, Dromen, Luna, and every one of your cousins. We are a strong family."

Seeing his dear sister in tears struck Dromen hard. He would do anything to make her happy.

"When do we begin the new lessons theíos?"

Pleased by his compliance, Eclipse set several books on the table. "You will complete each text in a single day, or less. After which you will be tested. Next week we will repeat the process with other more."

I

I

Walking down the hallway with four large books in hand Dromen saw his betrothed, "Solaria I-"

She refused to look at him.

Rare tears rose to his red eyes, "I can't bear for you to hate me."

"I don't hate you Dromey." Pouting, "You scared me."

Dropping the books, he fell to his hands and knees. "I swear princess, that will never happen again."

I

I

"You're early my love" Luna told her husband, seeing the sun's position in the sky. "Did you walk, or did someone bring you?"

"Petherós Raenef brought me, Luna-" he hastily hugged her, body quavering.

"What happened Nathaniel?"

"Bethany is... with Rased."

I

The following morning Eclipse escorted Gavin to the outskirts of his father's property.

Concealing his power was simple, but Asher apparently paid archers to shoot all who may be demons. Eclipse was unconcerned by that possibility, he simply didn't wish to complicate matters for his lord.

I

I

_**End of chap 22**_

I

I

Hope you liked it, and remember reviews are much appreciated.


	23. Terrorize

**APPROX AGES **

DROMEN: 18- 19

SOLARIA: 13- 14

LUNA: 34- 35

NATHANIEL: 33- 34

PHANTASIA: 31- 32

CHRIS: 60- 61

RAE: 58- 59

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Demon Diary, or information from the sites listed at the end of the chapter, but do own the idea for all OC characters in this fic.

I

I

**Chap 23: "Terrorize" **

I

I

_**Flashback**_

_Raenef could concentrate only on the terrible sensation that would not cease. _

"_I want you to re-educate me." _

_His partner put his cutlery down, "You gained awareness of which creatures plan to attack?" _

"_I have not. After speaking with Meruhesae, my precautionary notions are reinforced. I want you to train me in methods to counter attacks from each known race and species as though I am a novice."_

_**End flashback**_

"Eclipse!" Raenef hollered louder than anticipated.

"My, last night you didn't call my name so-" Upon facing his partner, Eclipse's humor was doused.

The sensation which nagged at his mind throughout the past eight years now revealed its cause. Plane as daylight, Raenef could feel the power approaching. "Goblins and"

"Demons" Eclipse finished, "It seems we have a war approaching."

Joined by the full-blooded-demon-clan, hundreds of thousands of goblins came down from the west.

"How close?" Raenef asked the elder demon.

"Nearly three thousand miles."

Four countries was not far at all. They teleported to alert each family member.

I

"Dromen find your sister, and have her refortify the protective spells of the castle" Eclipse told his eighteen year old nephew.

The muscled chimera shut the book on his desk. His blazing red eyes and crimson mane were less like a man, but more akin to a jungle predator, or this new "Satan" character depicted in human fiction.

"Enemies are attacking? May I-"

"You will fight at my side. Now, find Phantasia... _**Go**_."

I

Nathaniel and Luna heard talk of the approaching armies from sailors, and other travelers in town. Soon, they sensed them as well.

Gripping her hand, "Luna I must help the High Priest."

They shared a long kiss, "_**Go**_."

Appearing in the temple of Rased, they immediately found the princess's sixty year old uncle.

"Theíos, you feel it too?"

"Yes Luna. Nathaniel go to the shelter, and help the younger clerics protect everyone."

"Yes High Priest."

Watching her husband run from the room, Luna hugged her uncle. "Be safe Theíos Chris. If you die, Phantasia will be angry." Biting her lip, she hugged him more tightly, "Protect my husband."

Kissing her forehead, "Promise you will go straight home, and stay inside."

He prayed this would not be the final time he saw his oldest neice.

"I promise..._** Go**__._"

I

"Solaria you must hide" Dromen told the confused thirteen-year-old. Before she could ask why, he picked her up, and ran to find his sister.

Phantasia stood in the garden, shaken by the amount of power she felt approaching. In a whisper, told herself "I can do this, mommy taught me."

"Sister, Eclipse wants you to refortify castle defenses."

The trembling thirty one year old turned, "Dromen?"

"Use your magic to protect our family. I go to battle, please watch over Solaria."

His sister nodded tearfully.

"I **will **return." With a kiss to the cheeks of the most important people, he was gone.

I

"Theíos", he approached the black haired demon.

"Dromen, recall your teachings. Find each opponent's weakness, and kill them." He passed his nephew freshly sharpened weapons.

"If you cannot find a weakness, create one."

Dromen felt whole as the bagh naka glove was returned to his right hand. As practiced, he set his other weapons on his person in under five minutes; in his right pocket a katar- a weapon with short, wide, partially curved blades, best suited for slashing attacks. The handle made up of two parallel titanium bars connected by two cross-pieces, one of which is at the end of the side bars and is fastened to the blade.

In his left pocket, a Maduvu to be utilized typically to block or parry attacks before countering with a thrust, choke, lock, or disarm. Offensively the maru could be used for stabbing. The weapon consisting of two horns of the antilope cervicapra pointing in opposite directions, connected by two crossbars which act as a handle.

And lastly, wind and fire wheels in another clasp on his back. Each wheel a ring of flat metal, it including leather for a padded grip, and a cross-guard; the other three segments with protruding flame-styled blades. Holding one disk in each hand, he could slash stab, parry, or disarm opponents. When he showed interest in the weapon at age fifteen, initially Eclipse said it would be best for him to use chakrams instead, but he declined, lusting for overkill.

All weapons were forged by his sister, in memory of their mother. She also wrapped them with what she called "shrinkage spells" so they could be packed with ease.

Each weapon was his power, each piece of clothing he wore had a purpose, and now he could utilize every one.

Gripping his broad shoulder, Eclipse said "Try not to enjoy it **too** much Dromen... _**Go**_."

I

In the vast forest they transported to, plumes of red reached the sky; a mixture of magic, and blood, filling the air with a most odious stench.

Dromen didn't envy those with magical abilities, in fact he pitied them. Digging his bagh naka claws into prey was enlivening.

Back-to-back with the infamous Eclipse, champion of the Hangma War, he slashed enemies in two with a laugh.

"Don't underestimate them!" shouted his uncle over the roar of battle.

Heeding instructor's words, Dromen adjusted his weight to steady his stance.

He knew not to be concerned about his comrade's safety, and so raced ahead. They found each other now and then amongst enemies and allies.

"Eclipse, brother!" greeted a demon.

Eclipse didn't turn, easily seeing through the Full-Blooded-Demon-Clan member's disguise. Red spewed from the fool's head in half a second.

Two miles away, Dromen tore through armor, and sliced through flesh, blinking only to keep blood splatter from his eyes.

Joyously he emulated his uncle, ruthlessly killing goblin and demon alike.

In the early days of battle, Eclipse resolved to do everything in his power to keep the war short so that he may see each generation of his family again. Human lives were so fleeting.

I

I

**Home at Castle Raenef...**

Raenef took down each brigade of pitiful goblin, and deluded demons that dared come near his family.

Although five months passed since he saw his partner and nephew, he hadn't lost faith they would return.

Eclipse's expertise could never be taken for granted.

_With the numerous injuries inflicted on Dromen during training sessions over the years, he learned to endure, just as I when learned to be a demon lord..._

I

**One year into war... **

As a master fisherman and hunter, foraging was easy enough for Dromen these last twelve months. In the thick of forestry, he momentarily dove into the mouth of the Ailé River to cool off, and refill his canteen.

Climbing onto land, he was ambushed by a goblin platoon. They dug into skin, and with vile claws cut out half of his left eye, leaving behind a drop of poison.

"The first to inflict such injury upon me throughout this year, be prideful as you die!" Slicing into skulls and chests, he tried to escape their grubby clutches, but for the first time in the battle he was caught by the magic of numerous enemies.

Not panicking, he recalled something his uncle told him at age sixteen following a tussle with a jaguar,_ "It is not weakness to call for aid."_

"Theíos!"

Eclipse appeared in but minutes, helping to take down what remained of the platoon.

Disregarding blood trickling from wounds upon his body, Dromen checked if any of his weapons were taken.

Tearing his tunic, he bit down on a scrap of it, and his uncle removed his entire eyeball, then seared his wounds. Holding the eyeball in mid-air, Eclipse recognized stench of the poison as a mixture that would have spread to his other eye, blinding him completely. He put it into a pouch to utilize in spells.

Helping the young half-demon stand, "Anipsiós are you able to continue?"

"Of course theíos. My wounds have stopped bleeding, so I return to battle."

Stayed nearer to his nephew from then on, Eclipse quickly realized that although Dromen was now half blind, he was not weakened. Instead, he tapped into his demonic lineage, slaughtering enemies faster, and more gruesomely than before.

I

**At Castle Raenef...**

When a demon scout managed to breech a portion of their spell-cast defenses, Raenef caught him.

By means of interrogation, exhibiting some of his partner's best known wicked characteristics, he discovered that the Full-Blooded-Demon-Clan was counting on the young demon lord to lead his army into battle, for that is what he did in the past. Their campaign was a **Coup de Main of his homestead** consisting of pillaging, and raping and enslaving all within, as armies often did.

What they didn't count on was how much he trusted Eclipse; they protected the secret of their romantic relationship from enemies, and allies. The few who knew were the those they considered family.

Due to faulty tactics, enemy forces were dwindling.

I

**At war...**

As a chill blew through the air, Eclipse opened his eyes. Short naps were all he allowed himself during war. Peering about, dirtied snow cloaked the land in white and red.

"Theíos?" whispered the nineteen year old with whom he sat back-to-back. When one slept, the other remained awake.

In response, he quietly made a sound which resembled a beaver, indicating that he sensed few enemies nearby. The larger the imitated animal, the larger the group of adversaries.

I

**At Castle Raenef...**

From one of the allied casualties that came home from battle Castle Raenef inhabitants heard word of the infamous Eclipse returned to battle, and his student "The crimson nightmare"- a fierce young demon who rarely used magic.

Stopping his daughter before she reached the entrance Raenef insisted, "Luna you cannot leave this castle."

"Daddy my **husband** is out there. I don't know if he still lives-" she cried.

Responding tersely, "How do you think **I** feel?"

Taking his daughter into his arms, "Moona sweetheart I know you are frightened, but Nathaniel is with Chris, a High Priest. I have witnessed Rased's power bestowed upon him. He was chosen, and so is protected. If Nathaniel was chosen as his successor, believe he is protected as well."

I

I

**One year, three months into war...**

Golden hair lay flat upon the head of Krayon as he used tremendous power against wave after wave of goblins and full-bloods.

He joined in this war because he had nothing to live for.

When his beloved Erutis died, his heart shattered, and he shut down. Though disgusted, his mentor Aureleid re-instilled demonic beliefs, and methods into his pliable mind. When the spell ended after four years, he realized what he did to his sweet daughter, and young son. He abandoned all that remained of his wife.

He lost everyone who meant anything to him.

A short distance ahead, he caught glimpse of a familiar black-cloaked demon. There Eclipse fought in sequence with a young man, one he heard of as "The crimson nightmare."

The combination of familiar short red hair, and red eyes sent him back to his wife, and children. In an instant, he hated himself more than ever before.

Standing in the center of an open field of snow, full-bloods, and goblins charged toward him. He didn't teleport, or defend himself.

_With nothing left, why should I?..._

Eclipse caught a final glimpse of the lord of Egae as his life-force was stripped away.

"_**Go**_"

Reaching the demon lord, he no longer sensed his presence.

I

I

_**End of chap 23**_

I

I

**A/N**: While researching the composition of each weapon I learned that a katar typically includes steel, but I compared it to titanium, and titanium won. Go titanium! Good for the rod in my leg, and weapons XD

**Definitions **

*Petherós = Greek for father-in-law

*Gamprós = Greek for son-in-law

*Pappous, or Pappouli (more sweet way) = Greek for grandpa

*Anipsiós = Greek for nephew

*Anipsiá = Greek for niece

*Megáli anipsiá = Greek for great niece

*Engoni = Greek for grand daughter

*Kouniáda = Greek for sister-in-law *Kouniádos = Greek for brother-in-law *Theíos = Greek for uncle *Theia = Greek for aunt *Khu man = Laotian for betrothed

**Chimera**_: Genetics. A_n organism composed of two or more genetically distinct tissues, as an organism that is partly male and partly female, or an artificially produced individual having tissues of several species.

**Ailé**: French world for winged

enDOTwikipediaDOTorg/wiki/Bagh_naka, or wwwDOTcivilwarDOTorg/education/history/g lossary/glossaryDOThtml?referrer, wwwDOTgoogleDOTcom/, enDOTwikipediaDOTorg/wiki/Blackbuck

**Military definitions**

**Platoon**: a military unit consisting of two or more squads or sections and a headquarters.

****Brigade****: A large group of soldiers usually led by a brigadier general. A brigade was made of four to six regiments. 1 company = 50 to 100 men, 10 companies = 1 regiment, about 4 regiments = 1 brigade, 2 to 5 brigades = 1 division, 2 or more divisions = 1 corps, 1 or more corps = 1 army.

****Campaign****: A series of military operations that form a distinct phase of the War

****Coup de Main****: (pronounced __koo-duh-mahn__) A French term used to describe a quick, vigorous attack that surprises the enemy.

****Foraging****: A term used for "living off the land,"

****Sentry****: (pronounced __SEHN-tree__) A soldier standing guard.


	24. Termination of rapid necrosis

**APPROX AGES IN CHAP TWENTY FOUR**

DROMEN: 20

SOLARIA: 16

LUNA: 36

NATHANIEL: 35

PHANTASIA: 33

CHRIS: 62

RAE: 60

**A/N**: Forgive me for age confusion, I'm terrible at math, and have bad memory.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Demon Diary, but do own the idea for all OC characters in this fic.

I

I

**Chap 24: "Termination of rapid necrosis" **

I

I

"Nathaniel help!" shouted the teenage cleric acting as a sentry. A demon blasted through the wall, and entered.

Though fatigued as well, the high-priest-in-training called upon Rased for power, doing away with the enemy before it harmed the cleric. The creatures took too many casualties over the years.

Helping the sentry stand, and return to his post, Nathaniel peered over his shoulder "High Priest, are you well enough?" he asked his sixty year old mentor.

"Don't worry about me, great god Rased lends me his power." In truth he was tired, but they needed to focus.

_I'll rest when I'm dead..._

Until that day came, he wouldn't falter in this duties as High Priest of the temple of Rased, nor keeping his promise to his family.

With Raenef's army at their disposal, Eclipse and Dromen surely were succeeding. Each day considerably less enemies found their way to this kingdom. He pondered on how his comrades fared.

_Rae and Eclipse are demons, but my nieces and nephew... Rased please watch over them... _

I

**At Castle Raenef...**

Over the span of wartime, Solaria studied in hiding, and with development of her magic helped protect Castle Raenef.

Each time her mother, grandfather, or cousin exited the castle struck fear into her heart. Being by herself was not the matter of concern, she feared they may not return.

She so wanted to see the rest of her family again. At times her faith in the great god faltered, but when her pappouli, and xáderfos returned, though at times with injury, she knew Rased watched over them, and wouldn't let her down.

"Rased please have this war end. Please protect my daddy, theíos Chris, and all of your children within the temple. Please bring home my khu man, and pappouli Eclipse."

She finished preparing the meager meal of eggplant omelets. As the crops starved in these days of dark skies, and bloody water, all they had was in the garden. Thankfully, the wine cellar offered an abundance of untainted fluids.

Setting down only four plates and goblets, she waited for her mother, cousin, and grandfather to return.

Three hours later, Raenef came inside to check on his niece and granddaughter.

Coming upon the fourteen year old in the dining room, he asked "Your aunt hasn't returned?"

She shook her head.

"She should be in soon" he assured the teen, and himself. He sensed Luna upstairs, likely washing after battle.

"Pappouli, when will this war end?" sad amber eyes looked up at him.

"Soon sweet child, soon. Your father, and khu man will be home before long."

"And pappous Eclipse?"

His partner's face entered his mind for the thousandth time that day. Since meeting, this was the longest they were apart.

"No question about that sweetheart", he kissed her head. "Now, let's eat."

Although she was was highly capable both in magic, and combat, he worried about his neice who chose to stay outside despite his bidding.

_That's Erutis's little girl..._

Her mother would have enjoyed fighting in this war against two races that stood for everything she hated. She likely would have survived, but there was no guarantee.

_The only guarantee in life is death..._

Raenef IV was an exception to that rule; it seemed his predecessor was an exception to every rule, and in a way he followed the pattern.

"Pappouli?" Solaria spoke quietly, "I can prepare something else if you dislike this."

His food was barely touched. "No sweetheart this is delicious, I'm simply tired." He smiled, and proceeded to eat.

I

**At war, six months later...**

Returning from the brush, Dromen nodded to his uncle, who signaled to the soldiers with a crow's call.

The feint made up of one platoon charged at a small group of enemy combatants.

Leaving their base, other enemies followed to what they thought was the last remaining portion of Eclipse's troops.

Eclipse and Dromen moved with the brigade under their command. They tore into the surprised enemies.

As combatants ran and teleported with missing limbs and sparse energy, Dromen caught them with his wind and fire wheels.

_You stole years of my life with this strife, there's no way you'll escape!..._

As the allies completed one of the most tremendous bloodbaths during this war, Eclipse inquired "Was that enough for you, 'Crimson Nightmare'?"

Smiling wryly, "In the words of an infamous, and highly sought after demon, 'There will always be wars'."

Finally they could leave this place.

_Please let Solaria be unharmed..._

Concealing emotion, he patted his mentor on the back, "I want to sleep on a real bed."

"Let us return home... **_Go_**."

**I**

**I**

****At Castle Raenef...****

They arrived, seeing Raenef clearing out the last of the goblins.

"Eclipse!" he called with joyous amazement.

After three years, his partner's formerly consistent appearance was changed. Unkempt ebony locks reached his knees, clothing matted with blood, and ivory skin covered in blood and muck.

Embracing, they didn't speak.

Phantasia and Luna teleported into the room with Nathaniel and Solaria.

"Daddy Ikipse!" his thirty six year old daughter called, hurrying to her fathers.

Crying, Phantasia held her brother, "Dromen I'm so glad you're home. I'll mend your wounds-"

"I'm fine sister, theíos Eclipse made sure of that." He nodded to his teacher and comrade.

"Dromey?" whispered the auburn haired teen. Dromen's clothing was in similar condition as his uncle's, crimson mane held together by blood of the same shade, and his eye was scarred over, but she knew him.

Phantasia separated from her brother to allow them to reunite, and went to her uncle.

Tearfully Solaria touched his scarred face. Unafraid, she kissed the place his left eye once was. "I knew you would return."

"With my khu man waiting, I would destroy mountains." He pressed their lips together for the first time.

As mighty arms wrapped around her small body, lifting her so they were the same height. She kissed him tenderly, then lay her head on broad shoulder, dampening it with joy.

"I'm so happy our family is back together."

**I**

**I**

**_**End of chap 24**_**

**I**

**I**

**Definitions **

*Petherós = Greek for father-in-law

*Gamprós = Greek for son-in-law

*Pappous, or Pappouli (more sweet way) = Greek for grandpa

*Anipsiós = Greek for nephew

*Anipsiá = Greek for niece

*Megáli anipsiá = Greek for great niece

*Engoni = Greek for grand daughter

*Kouniáda = Greek for sister-in-law

*Kouniádos = Greek for brother-in-law

*Theíos = Greek for uncle

*Theia = Greek for aunt

*Xáderfos = Greek for cousin

*Pateroúli̱s= Greek for daddy

*Pateras = Greek for father

*Mana= Greek for mother

*Khu man = Laotian for betrothed

**Military definitions**

**Platoon**: a military unit consisting of two or more squads or sections and a headquarters.

****Rout******: A crushing defeat where, often, the losers run from the field.- Dromen doesn't let them get far.**

****Breach****: A large gap or "hole" in a fortification's walls or embankments caused by artillery or mines, exposing the inside of the fortification to assault.

****Brigade****: A large group of soldiers usually led by a brigadier general. A brigade was made of four to six regiments. 1 company = 50 to 100 men, 10 companies = 1 regiment, about 4 regiments = 1 brigade, 2 to 5 brigades = 1 division, 2 or more divisions = 1 corps, 1 or more corps = 1 army.

****Campaign****: A series of military operations that form a distinct phase of the War.

****Canteen****

****Bivouac- ****Temporary soldier encampment in which soldiers were provided no shelter other than what could be assembled quickly, such as branches; sleeping in the open.

****Casualty****: A soldier who was wounded, killed, or missing in action.

****Coup de Main****: (pronounced __koo-duh-mahn__) A French term used to describe a quick, vigorous attack that surprises the enemy.

****Feint****: (pronounced __feynt__) To pretend to attack in one direction while the real attack is directed somewhere else.

****Foraging****: A term used for "living off the land,"

****Sentry****: (pronounced __SEHN-tree__) A soldier standing guard.


	25. Reunify

**Definitions **

*Petherós = Greek for father-in-law

*Gamprós = Greek for son-in-law

*Pappous, or Pappouli (more sweet way) = Greek for grandpa

*Anipsiós = Greek for nephew

*Anipsiá = Greek for niece

*Megáli anipsiá = Greek for great niece

*Engoni = Greek for grand daughter

*Kouniáda = Greek for sister-in-law *Kouniádos = Greek for brother-in-law *Theíos = Greek for uncle *Theia = Greek for aunt *Xáderfos = Greek for cousin *Pateroúli̱s= Greek for daddy *Pateras = Greek for father *Mana= Greek for mother *Khu man = Laotian for betrothed

**APPROX AGES IN CHAP TWENTY FIVE**

DROMEN: 20

SOLARIA: 15

LUNA: 36

NATHANIEL: 35

PHANTASIA: 34

CHRIS: 62

RAE: 60

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Demon Diary, but do own the idea for all OC characters in this fic.

I

I

**Chap 25: "Reunify" **

I

I

"I'm so happy you all are safe" Phantasia hugged Dromen. "I'll be back soon... _**Go**_." She hurried to the temple of Rased.

I

With the assistance of a group of young clerics, Chris attended to the wounded.

"High priest please rest" requested a twelve year old cleric, others murmured in agreement.

"Alright" this time he at last agreed.

At that moment, Phantasia appeared beside her uncle, and clutched him tightly. "Theíos theíos Chris, the war is over!"

Spying damp blood upon her face, "Are you harmed?"

"Theíos Eclipse, and Dromen are returned from battle, and are joyously soaked."

She was in fact harmed, but so was everyone, including her present uncle. Scars were but a show of strength; they faced adversaries, and survived.

"Theíos, please come to the castle where we can better mend your wounds." She tearfully hugged him again.

Chris shook his head, removing a goblin claw from his cloak, "I must remain here. Perhaps later this this week I'll come by."

"Rased condones lying." She knew it would be several moons before he allowed himself to leave the temple.

"You are quite astute with observation."

"I must go to my brother. Perhaps tomorrow I'll help rebuild the temple."

Kissing her forehead, "Be sure to rest sweet child."

"You as well theíos... _**Go**_."

I

I

"Although theíos Chris is injured, he wouldn't come here yet."

"Stubborn as always" Raenef said.

Solaria ran over, hugging her grandfather again, "I knew Rased would keep you safe."

The elder demon chuckled "Rased has little concern for me sweetheart."

Luna hugged her fathers, "All that matters is everyone is alive, and that means the world is as it should be." Happiness spread across her face.

Separating from his partner and daughter, Eclipse easily returned to his old ways; "I'll prepare food, and bring up some of our oldest wine."

"Pappous that won't be necessary. You wash up, and I'll manage a meal for us all." Although crops suffered, she would figure out something.

Dromen darted to Solaria, lifting her into his arms. "I'll help with that milady, wait here."

"Dro-" he sat her on a cushioned seat, and with a peck to her cheek was gone in moments, "men."

Observing, Luna noted "Has he gained speed?"

Her elder father nodded. Wartime cost him years, nights of sleep, and his left eye, but advanced his abilities, such as speed, weight bearing, and endurance.

In little time, the redhead returned with clams, seaweed, and a one-hundred-eight pound catfish.

Solaria was in the kitchen washing dishes when he came in with full arms. Removing the katar from its head, he skinned the large fish.

Smiling brightly, "Many thanks Dromey."

"Anything for you" he bowed.

"Could you please dry the floor then?" she giggled.

His soaked clothing and hair puddled water across the kitchen. Blushing, "Ah, I apologize Solaria." He fetched towels.

"The crimson nightmare" surely was her same khu man.

_Just like I remember..._

Smiling at her betrothed, "Go wash up while I finish cooking."

I

The rest of the family went to their rooms to bathe before the celebratory meal...

"How can it be that you were so near all these years, yet we were unable to meet?" Luna caressed her husband's face.

Washing her shoulder he replied, "That is the past now my love." Closing the gap between their faces, they shared a kiss filled with longing.

I

"You never cease to amaze me" said Raenef to his partner as they divested their clothing.

"Likewise."

The master bedroom was the same as the day the war began.

Raenef saw the trace of his red-eyed gaze, "I slept elsewhere. Sometimes in another bedroom, other times on a couch downstairs."

He couldn't stand to be in this room so full of memories while Eclipse was at battle. The first three nights, he tried, but couldn't rest.

Eclipse didn't respond with words; he lead the younger demon to the washroom.

Backed against a tiled wall, Raenef breathed "I love you Eclipse."

Briefly sharing their bodies, reminding themselves of each scar, learning of new aspects of their partner's skin they prepared for that evening when their love and yearning could be shared.

I

As they redressed following their bath, Eclipse mentioned, "In battle I saw Lord Krayon."

Raenef paused.

"He fought on our side. When I saw him, he did not defend himself in any way. I didn't reach him before the enemy took his life."

"Would you have protected him?"

"I cannot say."

Krayon loved Erutis truly, treating her as a queen, and protecting she, and their children incessantly. Until leaving his children- their neice and nephew- the lord of Egae never wronged Raenef the fifth, or Eclipse.

"There were many casualties of this war" Raenef said finally.

I

After supping, Solaria and her aunt wrapped portions of the meal in linen sacks to bring to Chris. "I hope theíos hasn't strained himself."

Her father picked up the parcels, comforting his daughter by saying "High Priest is given strength by the great god Rased."

Nathaniel, Phantasia, and Luna would assist Chris and the clerics to care for the wounded, and rebuild the temple.

"I'll join you" Raenef said.

_I must protect them..._

Eclipse kissed Luna and Phantasia on the foreheads, "That temple is no place for me. I must repair the castle."

"Daddy we can help when we return" Luna offered.

"My grandchild and nephew have enough hands to do so." Solaria and Dromen nodded.

He squeezed his partner's shoulder, "Be safe."

The traveling group held onto each other, "_**Go**_."

"I'll reset the rafters" Dromen set to work.

"I'll clean the kitchen, and dining room" Solaria pushed up her sleeves.

"You two will rest."

"Pappous" "Theíos" they said at the same time.

"Children, I am perfectly capable." He gently shooed them away. Cleaning Castle Raenef was his longtime hobby, they would just be in the way.

Again lifted his future bride, the red haired chimera said "I'll escort you to your quarters milady."

I

Upstairs, he set her down. Holding hands, they walked to the halls in which Phantasia and her brother lived.

"Dromey, my bedroom is that way" she smirked, pointing in the opposite direction.

Red peered into amber orbs. "Solaria I must show you my love." He moved chestnut softness behind her ear, and pressed their lips together.

Wrapping her arms around his robust form, she separated their lips only to whisper "_**Go**_."

They reappeared in his bedroom. After these years it wasn't dusty as expected, for she kept it tidy whenever she came to pray for his safe return.

"I love you Dromen."

"Oh Solaria" he kissed her, "I have loved you since the day you were brought into my life." He removed his clothing, then hers.

Shaking, she covered her bare chest.

"Have I frightened you khu man?"

She kept her eyes on his torso. "I want to join with you, but I..."

"I am nervous also, dear beauty. Feel my heart."

Still covering her breasts with one arm, she placed a hand upon his skin. Indeed his heart raced.

He placed his hand upon her skin, her heart raced. "Our hearts echo one another."

Hands now upon his cheeks, she initiated a lustful kiss.

Parting for breath, she whispered "Khu man, I wish to wake in your arms."

"I won't let you go" he promised.

Leading her to his bed, fierce hands were softened against fair skin.

Accepting him into her arms, they made love.

I

I

After sunrise, when he regained some energy, Dromen moved to rise, but Solaria wouldn't allow it. "I missed you" she whispered, clinging to his scarred body.

Kissing her sweat-blanketed skin, "I missed you khu man."

Eclipse knocked, "Dromen, training will begin at noon."

Not coming to the door, his nephew replied "Theíos can we instead train tomorrow? I remain fatigued from battle."

"Yes, rest... _**Go**_."

Dromen would never pass up combat training. As his lord added record of this war to the library, Eclipse mentioned "Castle Raenef may gain a new resident by one year."

I

I

_**End of chap 25 **_

I

I

Hope you liked it, please review.


	26. Ambitious embarkation

**Definitions **

*Petherós = Greek for father-in-law

*Gamprós = Greek for son-in-law

*Pappous, or Pappouli (more sweet way) = Greek for grandpa

*Anipsiós = Greek for nephew

*Anipsiá = Greek for niece

*Megáli anipsiá = Greek for great niece

*Engoni = Greek for grand daughter

*Kouniáda = Greek for sister-in-law *Kouniádos = Greek for brother-in-law *Theíos = Greek for uncle *Theia = Greek for aunt *Xáderfos = Greek for cousin *Pateroúli̱s= Greek for daddy *Pateras = Greek for father *Mana= Greek for mother *Khu man = Laotian for betrothed

**APPROX AGES IN CHAP TWENTY SIX**

DROMEN: 21

SOLARIA: 16

LUNA: 37

NATHANIEL: 36

PHANTASIA: 35

CHRIS: 63

RAE: 61

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Demon Diary, or information from wwwDOTsheknowsDOTcom/baby-names/name/eda, but do own the idea for all OC characters in this fic.

I

I

**Chap 26**: "**Ambitious embarkation**"

I

I

**Five months later...**

"In many ways, your lives will change forever."

"Aunty Meru it is **me**, could you please tell me more than that?"

"Luna, a princess doesn't beg."

"With the war, everything changed" she sighed, leaning into the cushioned chair. "Although I hate to admit it, I am entirely human. As are Nathaniel, and Solaria... I asked you to come here because I'm filled with such trepidation." She put a hand over her heart.

"War does have that effect... You're safe with your fathers, never forget."

"What of Solaria's children?"

"Do you think your parents would ever allow something to happen to them? Raenef wanted to join Eclipse and Dromen in battle, to lead his army, but he stayed here with you, and your daughter. Do you understand what dedication that is? Demon lords hardly show such 'weakness', but he took that risk, because you are his family."

I

In the following days Luna came to find why the seer refused to divulge more, when Phantasia came down with a human illness.

"Luna you should help your husband at _The Shoppe_", suggested the thirty four year old. Her short tresses lost their golden luster in the past few moons.

Dromen didn't recognize her appearance, but his older relatives did. She resembled Erutis in her days of illness, but none would say so aloud.

"I'll let him know you think he cannot handle stitching some gowns" Luna replied with a wink. She wasn't cheerful, but needed to maintain the appearance of high spirits for the sake of her dear cousin.

Chuckling, Phantasia languidly tossed a feather pillow at her.

"You should lay down" Luna instructed, setting it onto the bed.

"I know. I don't want to thou-" she coughed continuously for half a minute.

All playful chides dissipated from Luna's face. She quickly helped her cousin to the bed, and sat her old favorite human doll beside her.

Stroking blonde hair from her sweat-laden forehead, "Now you stay here while big sister cooks your soup."

Despite Phantasia's strong half demon heritage, the wear from years taking care of her mother, and brother, and traumas of her past proved stronger.

Many nights she woke in a sweat from memories of the goblin prince Klenzar's claws, fists, and erect phallus set upon her, his juices like acid upon her bare skin. Since her mother's passing, she spoke to no one of the nightmares. Panicking in private when the memory came to her, she wouldn't worry her cherished family.

I

Two weeks into the illness, Phantasia felt her final day approaching.

Following three minutes of uncontrollable coughing, she peered into her brother's eyes. "Apple-head, may I ask a favor of you?"

Her skin lost its rosy hue during these days of harsh sickness. Dabbing her forehead with a damp cloth he responded, "Anything sister."

"Please name one of your children after our mother."

"If this child is a girl, indeed I shall. If not, my future child will be honored by our mother's name."

Smiling, she knew, as when their mother carried he, "One of the two."

I

"I should never have allowed myself to feel affection toward humans."

"Phantasia is our niece Eclipse, you had no choice."

"I should have."

_Over the next century, we'll lose them all... _

"Demons shouldn't" he smashed his hand on the desk, splitting it down the middle.

"She is loved by all. Just as her mother's, her memory will live on." Raenef said, sadness flowing through him just as poignantly.

I

Phantasia spoke softly, "Dromen I wish I could meet your children... Make sure they know I love them."

"You'll tell them yourself sister" he kissed her forehead. "I'll see if aunt Luna has finished preparing your meal... _**Go**_."

He soon returned with a steaming bowl of tiny cut vegetables and fish boiled to softness for digestive ease. Placing it on the table at her bedside, he helped her rise.

Holding the bowl and wooden spoon, he fed his beloved sister.

I

A few hours later, with her kin at her bedside, Phantasia's soul departed the world of the living.

Nathaniel caught his trembling wife as she sobbed, "My sisterrr... I need totell Chris... he needs to be here... she wouldwant him to be here..."

"Luna, stay with Phantasia." Her parents stood at the bedroom door.

"_**Go**_", Eclipse went to the temple of Rased.

I

"Back demon!" shouted a young cleric.

Ignoring the powerless child, "Where is the high priest?"

"Go from here!"

At sixty three years, Chris appeared warn down when he stepped in. "Zachary please leave us to speak."

The confused cleric looked from the high priest to the demon, then reentered the temple.

"Phantasia is departed" the black-cloaked demon said. Clasping Chris's arm, "_**Go**_".

They appeared in the tombs at castle Krayon where the rest of their family waited.

Revealing Lord Krayon's death for the first time to the rest of the family, Raenef had his shrouded niece buried in the tomb beside her mother's wherein they found a sarcophagus with Phantasia's face sculpted upon it.

I

When Krayon returned from madness, he found the former home of his family void of life. In the years he resided there alone as punishment, he created sarcophagi for his daughter, son, and though certain he wouldn't find such peaceful burial, one for himself.

I

Stable in the pain of demonic magics, Chris prayed for Phantasia. "Rased please bring this soul to rest. May she find peace and warmth in your embrace..."

Dromen didn't know what to do. Standing before his mother and sister's final resting places, he felt fear for the first time in many years. Such emotions weren't for the heart of a warrior.

Beside him sat the one destined to be his wife, holding her belly. Crashing to his knees beside her chair he whispered desperately, "Pray with me Solaria".

Clutching his hands, she kissed tears which spilled from his only eye.

"Blessed god Rased, protect our treasured Phantasia as she passes from the world of the living. Guide her..."

Comforting his weeping wife, Nathaniel observed their daughter comfort her betrothed.

I

I

**Four months later...**

Dromen held his howling khu-man's body in place to cease her thrashing. Meanwhile, he withstood her typically gentle hands which now bruised his shoulders.

"Now you see why Luna opted for your presence" Meruhesae mentioned with a smirk.

Through gritted teeth, "You're hilarious theia."

"**Quiet**!" shouted Solaria.

"Breathe princess, deep breaths" the seer instructed.

Sweat pouring over her entire form, "Why is this taking so long?!"

"It is a process dear child."

"Child? I'm giving birth to elephants!"

"Calm down Solaria, aunty Meru knows what she's doing" said her mother, wiping her forehead each moment.

"Here's a head" Meruhesae mentioned, "Gently now, gently."

With tears and screaming, her first child was born.

Cutting and tying the rope-like link, Meruhesae magically passed the screaming infant to Nathaniel (who stood enough distance away for his daughter's privacy in her nudity).

Nervously the high-priest-in-training looked upon the babe in his arms, "My granddaughter."

"Grandson" the seer corrected. He looked downward, "Ah."

"Shut uuup!" howled his daughter while she pushed and pushed.

"Here's the other head, you're almost done Solaria."

"Almooost!"

Dromen lost sensation in both arms.

"Three... two... one... big push now."

"Ahhh!"

The second infant was born, and Meruhesae passed her to Raenef.

Holding the fragile tiny life to his chest for warmth he sputtered "I don't... I... what...?" His niece and nephew were always in the arms of their parents, so he never held them until two weeks after birth, or more.

Well-practiced in comparison, Eclipse adjusted the baby in his partner's arms.

"I thought there were only two!" Solaria cried as she pushed more, expelling the inner portion of what was the home of her children for nine moons.

When his betrothed's hands loosed from his shoulders, feeling returned to his arms, and Dromen reached for his children. "One boy, and one girl Solaria." He kissed their heads.

"If you cry, the rocking will comfort them" she joked groggily.

"Khu man, how could I cry when I have all my happiness right here?" He placed the twins into her arms.

"They have red eyes like their daddy" she spoke through tears.

"And I hair like their mommy." He blinked away dampness.

With each moon leading to this point, they discussed names. A boy would be named after Nathaniel's father, and as promised, a girl would be Erutis.

"Baby Eda, and baby Erutis."

I

I

_**End of chap 26**_

I

I

Hope you liked it, reviews are most appreciated :)

**Eda**\- **Czechoslovakian Meaning: Wealthy guardian**


	27. Through this life and into the next

**Definitions **

*Petherós = Greek for father-in-law

*Gamprós = Greek for son-in-law

*Pappous, or Pappouli (more sweet way) = Greek for grandpa

*Yiayia = Greek for grandmother

*Anipsiós = Greek for nephew

*Anipsiá = Greek for niece

*Megáli anipsiá = Greek for great niece

*Engoni = Greek for grand daughter

*Kouniáda = Greek for sister-in-law*Kouniádos = Greek for brother-in-law *Theíos = Greek for uncle *Theia = Greek for aunt *Xáderfos = Greek for cousin *Khu man = Lao for betrothed *Phanlanya = Lao for wife *Sami-khong = Lao for husband *Luksav = Lao for daughter *Luksai = Lao for son *Aem = Lao for mom *Pho = Lao for dad *Māṁ = Hindi for mom *Pitā = Hindi for dad

**APPROX AGES IN CHAP TWENTY SEVEN**

DROMEN: 21

SOLARIA: 16

LUNA: 37

NATHANIEL: 36

CHRIS: 63

RAE: 61

Eru: 4

Eda: 4

Gavin: 19

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Demon Diary, but do own the idea for all OC characters in this fic.

I

I

**Chap 27**: "**Through this life and into the next**"

I

I

One autumn day...

Suddenly a whisper of magic came into "_The shoppe_".

"One moment sir", Nathaniel said to the visiting soldier who needed mending to his uniform. Peering over the counter, the cleric's heart leapt so he felt he nearly met his god. "What in Rased's name...?"

"Nathaniel, is that Madam Dinah?" Luna came out with a bright lavender gown, and was halted.

Standing before the counter in their matching daffodil colored chemise and tunic, "Eda, Eru, what happened? Who brought you?"

Nathaniel rushed to check their grandchildren for marks of injury. Finding none, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Eda helped Ewu" the little girl answered.

At age four, they understood basics of magic, but never traveled further than across the castle without an adult.

This afternoon, holding each other, they teleported to the only location beyond castle grounds they knew by heart.

"We awr scared" her brother added.

"Of what? Was there an attack?" Nathaniel held the twins.

"Mommyyy and daddyyy" Eru replied with a frown.

Facing each other, the twins imitated their parents. They roared like the animals their father hunted.

"Scawyyy!" "Yiayiaaa, Pappouliii" they cried, clinging to their grandparents.

I

Hollering reached across four castle hallways...

"You mustn't!" shouted Solaria. Still clad in dark blue chemise, with hair which reached the middle of her back messy and uncombed she stood barefoot across from her betrothed.

"How many times have I returned with even a scar? You know I need this!" He planned to travel across the world to participate in the largest war he heard of in his twenty one years. He continued to train daily with Eclipse, hunted regularly, and participated in the occasional fight, but it wasn't enough.

"Dromen I need **you**, as do the children. Would you forget about us?!" She looked away from him.

His mouth fell agape,

_How could you ask such a thing?..._

Lightly stroking her cheek, he neither asked nor whispered, "Marry me today."

Surprised she peered into ruby orbs, "Today?"

"Become more than my khu-man. Today and forever you will be my wife."

I

"Solaria!" Luna called, holding Eru, heading down each hallway of the section of the castle.

"Dromen, Solaria!" Nathaniel shouted, holding Eda.

"Māṁ" called Eda

"Pitā" called Eru Luna looked from one toddler to the other, such words were from another part of the world. _How do they?- It's not important right now..._ "Dromen... Solaria!"

"MāṁPitā!"

Solaria stepped out of one of the rooms, "Mommy, daddy. What are you doing home?"

"Checking on our family." Setting down both toddlers, "They came to our store alone."

"MāṁMāṁMāṁMāṁ" her children ran to her.

"Are you unharmed?" Nathaniel hugged her. "Of course not daddy, Dromen would never harm me."

"Wait, Dromen attacked you?"

"Oh my no, what put such a notion into your minds?"

"We had an argument" Dromen mentioned from the far end of the hallway. Luna paused "Argument, ah."

Nathaniel breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank Rased."

Patting her daughter on the back Luna nodded "Arguments are part of each relationship sweetheart."

Giggling, her daughter hugged her excitedly, "Mommy we're marrying today!"

"Today?" Nathaniel smiled.

"_TodayToday_" "_Āja__Āja_" sang the twins, waltzing together.

I

"Lord Raenef IV, my kingdom is but six countries from here. I once participated in trade with your predecessor, and I propose we take on such a partnership" reasoned the other demon lord who ruled for three centuries.

"Lord Girtrandn III, I will consider your offer. Expect a response by three days."

"Adieu..._**Go**_."

"What is your opinions of him Eclipse?" Standing beside his armchair, "He did have a trade agreement with lord Raenef V which was only halted due to the former lord's focus on local turmoil. He has never broken a pact in his three centuries as Lord of Girtrandn, the country named after his great grandfather."

"For once a trustworthy lord" Raenef viewed the scroll describing the agreement.

"**You** are trustworthy enough my lord."

"Your sense of humor is as demonic as you", he scoffed, shooting a metal candle-holder his way.

Easily deflecting the "attack", Eclipse turned to the door when he heard the sound of children running.

"Eda and Eru are awake."

"It's quite early, I hope they nap this afternoon."

The two "knocked", sounding more like stones being thrown at the door. Eclipse let them in. "PappousliiiiTodayToday" he stopped to breathe. "ĀjaĀja MāṁandPitā" she grew out of breath too.

"You two are most studious, we didn't teach Luna such languages until she was five years old."

"We pwactice together."

"Ewu, they don't knooow" he nudged her.

"Oh Pappousli", they referred to their great grandfathers as such, "Māṁ and Pitā awr marrying todaaay."

"Is that so?" smiling, Raenef came to them.

"It is" said Luna, walking to the toddlers. "These two have been running all over the castle shouting the news to everyone, including sculptures and paintings."

She grasped both demon's hands, "Daddies, my baby is marrying today" she beamed.

"When was this decision made?" Eclipse asked.

"Apparently just this morning." Noon was only now coming upon them, so that meant it was just a few hours ago.

"And youuu two need to dress for the celebration." She put her hands on her hips, regarding her grandchildren, "It's not time for sleep anymore sweet babes."

To her fathers now, "While I clean up the twins, youuu two dress in the clothing I put in your bedroom."

Solaria appeared in the center of the room, blue chemise reaching just above her knee. "Oh good, you already know. I just sent the message to Meruhesae, I hope she receives it in time."

"Solaria, she is a seer" Eclipse noted, looking at the wall.

"Engoni you should prepare for the ceremony" Raenef told the scroll in hand.

"Right you are pappouli... _**Go**_."

"She's gone daddies." Relaxing, her parents shared a chuckle.

"She is much like you." Smirking, "I'll take that as a compliment. Come children it is bath time... _**Go**_."

I

I

With raven locks spun into a braid, Solaria stood beside her husband-to-be in the garden under the canopy, just as her parents did in their wedding.

Luna had to wipe her eyes every other second, her daughter decided to wear the same gown she did.

"You are just as beautiful as the day we wed" Nathaniel whispered, and kissed her lips.

Looking upon the generations of their family, Raenef hugged Eclipse.

Chris stood beside Meruhesae, and they began the ritualistic recitations.

Behind his uncle was nineteen year old Lord Gavin. One year prior, when his father Asher's mind began to be overtaken by age, he stepped down and passed leadership to his son.

Gavin was happy to at last be with his uncle again, and with his growing family. He had not yet taken a bride at the behest of his father's council, for his mother instilled in him the radical belief that it needed to be his, and the woman's decision. He wasn't certain the life partner he chose would be a female though.

Nathaniel mentally thanked Rased as his daughter and her husband were joined in the same way as he and his wife sixteen years ago.

"...Above and beyond this, I will cherish and honor you through this life and into the next."

This group of humans, and demons was truly his family.

"In your time of joy and plenty  
You will celebrate together  
In your time of pain and fear  
You will comfort one another

The road you travel  
Has brought you to this place  
Alone you have entered  
Together you leave  
Hymenaiea  
See these two are now one."

All cheered for the happy couple. Eru and Eda ran to their parents, cheering the loudest, "Hoorayhooray!"

I

I

At dinner, Dromen spoke with his uncles of his inherited kingdom.

"It is your decision Dromen."

Eclipse nodded, "Though it is your kingdom to rule, I've learned that to force such duties is nary the best method."

"Solaria and I spoke of this when our children were but two years old. At the time I was certain I wanted nothing to do with duties passed down from my father... Recent word of the kingdom of Egae's disarray concerns me. Now that Solaria and I have married the houses of Raenef and Krayon together, I believe the time has come. "

Pleased, the elder lord said "With age you inherited much wisdom".

"Today Lord Gavin asked that Castle Raenef consider an alliance, you should speak with him as well my lord" said Eclipse with a bow.

Dromen felt odd seeing his longtime trainer, and battle ally bow to him. "I shall", he peered at his bride and aunt across the hall, laughing together.

_Aunt Luna won't like this decision..._

"Erutis and Phantasia lived happily in that castle for many years, and now rest there. Your aunt has gained wisdom in the years since that time, and understands the spell which was cast; your father was not in complete control of his mind. She wants only her family's happiness and safety, as your mother did."

"Thank you Lord Raenef." He returned to his wife and children.

"I see Lord Krayon in him" Meruhesae mentioned, now beside them.

"Do you?" Recalling the flamboyant demon lord, Raenef couldn't see it.

"Indeed, he shall have a long, prosperous existence, and will continue to be feared and respected by all."

Quizzically, "Meruhesae you hardly divulge so much."

"Well I'm quite inebriated, and" she leaned in to whisper, "Eclipse is highly attractive in his formal robes".

Disgusted, Eclipse teleported crossed the room "_**Go**_".

Dromen lifted his wife and spun, verdant gown fluttering. "Thank you Solaria for making my only dream a reality."

She so enjoyed how he showed his softness only to her, "I love you Dromen."

I

I

Approaching midnight, with each adult filled with liquor, and half barely able to stand, the party ended.

Out of necessity, Chris returned to the Temple of Rased, and Gavin to his kingdom.

With their children were put to bed several hours ago by their grandfather in his and Luna's quarters, Solaria and her husband returned to their bedroom.

I

I

_**End of chap 27**_

I

I

Hope you liked it, reviews are appreciated :)


	28. Tribal allegiance

**APPROX AGES IN CHAP TWENTY EIGHT**

DROMEN: 22 – 32

SOLARIA: 17 – 26

LUNA: 38 – 48

NATHANIEL: 37 – 47

CHRIS: 64 – 74

RAE: 62 – 72

Eru: 5 – 15

Eda: 5 – 15

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Demon Diary, but do own the idea for all OC characters in this fic.

**A/N**: Hey readers, should I keep the definitions at the start of the chapters?

I

I

**Chap 28**: "**Tribal allegiance**"

I

I

Fingertips ghosting over her bare breasts, Dromen whispered "You are now my wife."

Moaning, her body quivered. "This night I will take you as never before, as my husband."

"Mmm I love you Solaria."

"Dromen, my sami-khong at last." Her hands played along his skin.

"I was born to be yours forever." His tongue delved inside her open mouth, stroking each delectable warm wet space.

I

This night the twins slept in their grandparent's bedroom across the castle, for the adults knew what this evening meant.

I

Since the birth of their children, they did not often share such glorious times as their first night together. This evening, however they did that, and more.

Crying out over and over again in heated passion, night became day.

Reaching the point of euphoria for what felt like the hundredth time, she called out "Dro- Dromen!"

"Should we stop?" he asked teasingly.

"**Never**" she answered emphatically.

Grinning, he pulled her hips closer, "Come to me my radiant bride."

"I love you Dromey."

I

I

I

_**One month later...**_

"I cannot believe we're having this conversation again. What about the children?"

"Raenef you know as well as I do young Dromen has a lust for annihilation and devastation."

"Indeed, however that does not explain why you must join him."

"It does my love."

"And I know you miss the same." He grasped his partner's hand, "I'll fight alongside you".

"You cannot, this is not your war. As your servant, it is permissible for me to go."

The younger demon loosed his hand.

Embittered, Lord Raenef V declared "I order you to return by eight moons. If Dromen is not present for the birth of his child, you may no longer enter this castle."

I

I

I

**Eleven months later...**

As a devoted servant of Rased, Nathaniel didn't become angry when the children tore the trousers he just stitched. His wife witnessed the emotion flash across his face though.

She picked up the thread, and needles they knocked to the floor. "I'll speak with our daughter about discipline."

Overhearing the whisper, the five-year-old twins magically mended the dress "Forgive us dādā."

"Many thanks engonós, engoni." Luna suggested "Perhaps when you two are older you can work here_._" In a cotton sling wrapped around her chest lay the four-month-old infant. With short wisps of blazing red hair like her father, golden eyes opened slowly to peek at her grandmother. "For now darling, please take the children back to the castle." Chuckling, "Alright" she kissed her husband. "Come engónia, let's see what your mommy made for lunch." The twins grabbed her hands. "Have a blessed day dādā." Although Dromen disagreed with the notion of such worship, Solaria taught their children of Rased, as her father showed her. "Blessed travels." I

After lunch, Luna saw to it her daughter may rest, and brought her grandchildren to the castle hallway where she and Phantasia used to play. There they painted, and sculpted.

"Enid is the cutest baby in the wooorld" Luna announced, lifting the three-month-old into the air.

"Of course yiayia" said her smiling granddaughter, "She's our baby sister."

Setting down his clay depiction of his family, Eda nodded, wrapping his twin in his arms, "I love both of my darling younger sisters."

Luna chuckled, "You were born less than a minute before Eru sweetheart."

The boy then reached upward, "Rased I say to you, as their brother I will protect them, and bring vengeance upon any who dare harm Eru or Enid!"

"How sweet of you Eda" smiled his grandmother.

_I hope you never need to wreak such vengeance..._

I

I

I

**Ten years later...**

"Eru you **can't**" Eda reached for his twin, his golden earring swinging between their matching cherry brown locks.

She turned away, "I must in order to strengthen our kingdoms, and earn more allies."

Dumfounded, "But you- you cannot possibly be **attracted** to him."

"Of course not Eda" she said plainly.

"Why would you accept Gavin's marriage proposal if you have only ever had interest in **women**?"

She had no answer for that.

"What sort of message will this be for our sister?!" Shaking his head in disapproval, "_Krējhī_".

Taken aback by the insult she yelled "How dare you! I'm doing this for the good of our family!" Frowning, tears formed in his crimson eyes "Sister, this isn't right... _**Go**__._" Clenching her fists in frustration she whispered "Don't you see brother? My happiness doesn't matter in the grand scheme of existence".

I

I

The fifteen year old threw his wind and fire swords at every tree, bush, bird, and stone outside Castle Raenef. "Krējhī!" "Ba!" "вар'ят!" "Nabuang!" "Traks!"

Suddenly his hands were empty.

"What are you doing? Who is crazy?" Raenef inquired, setting down the weapons. "I'm certain none of the trees at this castle have ever been known for sanity."

Glaring at the trees Eda spat "Eru is gonana openga!"

Turning his great-grandson to face him, Raenef stated sternly "Do not speak that way about your sister."

Gritting his teeth, "Lord Raenef she accepted Lord Gavin's marriage proposal."

Perplexed, "Isn't she-"

"She **is**... She said it's for the good of our family, our kingdom."

Raenef nodded.

"I want my sister to be happy, not to be forced into a marriage with a **man** she barely knows, and whose children she will be expected to bear."

"Eda, it is the cost of our duties under our royal houses."

Glaring now at Raenef, "**Your** daughter didn't marry a lord she didn't love, **you** didn't marry one you didn't love either, and neither did grandmother Erutis."

With a sigh Raenef reasoned, "If it is princess Eru's decision to marry Lord Gavin, I cannot stop her."

Angrily Eda shouted "_**Go!**_"

As he disappeared, Raenef peered into the cloudless sky, "Erutis your grandson has your beliefs... and your temper."

I

I

_**End of chap 28**_

I

I

**Definitions **

*Petherós = Greek for father-in-law

*Gamprós = Greek for son-in-law

*Pappous, or Pappouli (more sweet way) = Greek for grandpa

*Yiayia = Greek for grandmother

*Anipsiós = Greek for nephew

*Anipsiá = Greek for niece

*Megáli anipsiá = Greek for great niece

*Engoni = Greek for granddaughter

*Engonós = Greek for grandson *Engónia = Greek for grandchildren *Kouniáda = Greek for sister-in-law *Kouniádos = Greek for brother-in-law *Theíos = Greek for uncle *Theia = Greek for aunt *Xáderfos = Greek for cousin *Khu man = Lao for betrothed *Phanlanya = Lao for wife *Sami-khong = Lao for husband *Luksav = Lao for daughter *Luksai = Lao for son *Aem = Lao for mom *Pho = Lao for dad *Deknony = Lao for baby *Uksav nony Lao for youngest daughter *Luk euony = Lao for baby sister *Māṁ = Hindi for mom *Pitā = Hindi for dad *Dādā = Hindi for grandfather 


	29. Obligations

**APPROX AGES IN CHAP TWENTY NINE**

DROMEN: 32 - 33

SOLARIA: 26 - 27

LUNA: 48 - 49

NATHANIEL: 47 - 48

CHRIS: 74 - 75

RAE: 72 - 73

Eru: 15 - 16

Eda: 15 – 16

Enid: 11 - 12

Gavin: 31

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Demon Diary, but do own the idea for all OC characters in this fic.

I

I

**Chap 29**: "**Obligations**"

I

I

With a creek Eda opened a wooden door, stepping into a dim room. "What is the most expensive alcohol you sell?"

Wiping down the wooden counter, the tavern owner chuckled "Nothin' ya could afford". His drunken clients guffawed.

"I beg to differ" Eda tossed a golden coin onto the counter. The owner looked up, and nearly stumbled over.

Clad in rich furs, and finely crafted boots, with a golden earring in the design of a scythe hanging from one ear, crimson eyes bore into his.

"Yes lord demon-sir master-demon, right away!" The man hurried past the dying fire to the back of his establishment.

During his second hour drinking weak human liquor, Eda turned to a young woman, "You've been staring at me since you entered madam, is there something you need?"

She whispered sultry offers into his ear.

"Come, I know the perfect place." Tossing two gold coins on the counter, he took the woman's hand, "_**Go**_."

They appeared in the portion of castle Raenef his family once occupied. "What would you like master demon?"

He lead her into a bedroom his family didn't use. Shutting the door, he lit a candle. "What do you have to offer me?"

She removed her dress, and having no chemise beneath, her proud bosom was quickly exposed. He divested his clothing as well, and gripped her wide hips.

"My oh my, young master has surprises" she licked her lip and dropped to her knees before him. Following ten minutes at that activity, he tossed her onto the bed, and jumped upon her.

Laughing giddily, she spread her legs. "The gals won't believ-" as he entered her, she lost ability to speak.

I

I

One week later, Eda refused to attend his twin sister's wedding...

Nineteen months after that, he cried the day his nephew was born...

He made no excuse for not joining his mother and sister when they went to Gavin's manor to see the baby.

In the library, later that week Eda and his younger sister re-shelved books used in their studies. The eleven year old was unaccustomed to such silence from her brother. Typically during afternoons her brother wasn't in the castle, but it was still like he wasn't there. He hadn't spoken much since their nephew was born.

"Big brother, euony hainy Eru is happy, so you should be happy too." Sunny eyes peered quizzically into crimson.

Kissing her forehead he quietly said, "Eru isn't happy... _**Go**_."

Crying, she ran to find their mother.

I

I

"Pappous, which demon is a reliable assassin?"

Not looking up from notes of a new spell, black robes swayed in the breeze. "Eda that is not a matter for you to concern yourself with."

"Eclipse please" he persisted.

Curiously the elder demon turned, "Who do you intend to terminate?"

"I cannot say."

"Then I cannot assist you."

"I... order you as a lord-to-be to tell me!" Eda shouted.

Arching his eyebrows,

_Lord-to-be?..._

"There is one demon I know is very capable who will discretely carry out your will for a price."

"I don't care about the cost, I just need this enemy gone soon."

I

**Three hours later...**

Raenef couldn't believe his ears.

He sensed Eda arrive at Castle Raenef, but was preoccupied with tending to piles of damp leaves covering the graves of Leeche, and Tesly. Eda visited often, and he believed his partner would let him know if the teen was there for an important reason.

When he came inside after Eda left he asked Eclipse, and the conversation was explained.

"So you told him?!"

"He outranks me sire."

"Did you ask **who** he was after?"

"When I read his thoughts I saw that he believes Gavin to be abusing Eru."

The floor shook "Whether that was true or not, Gavin is now dead, and **our daughter** will blame us both for her husband's grief. Fight in a **war** if you want to see bloodshed!"

I

In an empty hall of Gavin's mansion Dromen found his son. "You had a hand in this did you not?"

Lowering his head Eda replied, "Yes sir".

"I never liked Gavin, and neither did your sister."

Indignantly, "He _forced_ her father, and beat her, I couldn't allow him freedom after such acts."

"Thank you son." Dromen was so focused on repairing Egae that he scarcely saw his daughter after she married. He trusted her brother would look after her in his stead.

"I'm proud of you."

I

Nathaniel wept at Gavin's grave, completing his prayer "Rased please watch over my nephew."

Standing beside him with Eru's baby swaddled in her arms, Luna asked "Do you want to find who ordered this, and retaliate?"

"No, war never begot any good." The high-priest-in-training quietly responded.

I

"Lord Gavin is dead" Eru told her brother when he arrived at the mansion at the same time as their usual secret lunch while her husband was elsewhere.

"I know sister. After your grieving, you can be with a partner of your choice, a woman whom you love. At last you will be free from harm."

Erutis's wedding night, she had sex with her husband as a duty. When she feigned illness for the entire moon thereafter, he struck her in the face and belly until she revealed the truth...

_**Flashback**_

"_Lord Gavin, I married you to help my family."_

"_Your family requires no aid! You come from two of the strongest kingdoms!"_

_Bowing "...For the future of my family."_

_Lifting her by the hair he demanded, "Is there another?!"_

"_No my lord I swear!" _

"_If you are lying to me-"_

_Grimacing she admitted, "I... prefer the company of other women."_

_Infuriated, "You bedded another before me, another **woman** at that?!"_

"_No I-"_

_He struck her again._

"_Miserable aberration, just as Lord Raenef" he spat._

"_Do not speak of him that way!"_

"_Hold your tongue! I am your** husband**, and your **lord**. If you do not bear me an heir, I will sever that **demon's** head, **and** your father's." He tossed her to the ground, flicking strands of hair from his hand._

After his mother's death, when sent away by Lord Raenef and his uncle Nathaniel, Gavin was raised by his father alone. Try as he might to retain his mother Bethany's gifts of kindness and understanding, Asher's distrust of demons and manner of fury at his stature as a lesser lord seeped into his mind.

When Eru told Gavin about her pregnancy, he was joyous, and at last his threats ceased.

He sent her to sleep in the servant's quarters "Where rubbish belongs". He didn't allow her to leave his kingdom, or have any guests until the worst wounds had healed.

Eru surmised how he knew of her husband's death. Standing back-to-back with her heavyweight brother she asked "How did you know he hurt me?"

Weeping, "Eru I am your twin, I knew immediately." He visited her more than anyone in their family. Over time continuously seeing marks upon her face and hands which could not be explained away, he knew what was happening to his sister.

I

Spotting their oldest children outside the mansion, Solaria and Dromen came to them.

"My sweet girl we are sorry you lost your husband, and so soon after you wed." Through battle Dromen grew accustomed to death, but he never stopped feeling the pain of Phantasia's passing. He couldn't imagine losing Solaria. Though his daughter didn't know Gavin very long, he was her husband, and father of her child.

Embracing her "Of course you'll come home with us Eru. We'll help raise your son, as our family in Castle Raenef helped raise us all" Solaria told her.

"Thank you aem."

"Your sister is very worried about you and young Aman."

Not facing her, "Enid doesn't comprehend the way of the world just yet."

Recalling what tragedy had befallen her husband, aunt, and others in their family, Solaria replied "Sadly you don't know much of it yet either my child."

"Más de lo que piensa la madre" she whispered her disagreement, and began to weep.

I

I

Castle Krayon seemed surreal to Eru as they teleported into the dining hall.

Gavin's mansion was filled with little more than several dozen servants who never spoke to her, and his father's teachings lining the walls.

She spent one year and six moons in Gavin's manor, but her home was exactly as she remembered.

"Eru! Eru!" Enid rushed to her from the kitchen. "I missed you big sister!"

Viewing braided auburn locks, she couldn't believe how long her sister's hair had grown since she saw her, the day she wed Gavin.

Tightly hugging her, Eru whispered "I missed you so much".

"I promise to look after Aman for you, aem taught me about childcare. I'm even learning how to cook! Uschi and I prepared a special dinner for you and little Aman." She smiled proudly as the human servant brought a pan in.

The family sat, Eru wincing as she did so. Her brother cringed when he saw pain flash across her face.

He couldn't imagine the wounds her gown covered.

The servant set the dish before her.

"Danke Uschi."

With a heavy accent the older woman replied "Princess I am so happy you are home".

I

I

Eru lay in her childhood bed, Aman sleeping in her arms.

"It's almost like a nightmare now." She closed her eyes tightly at the memory of her former husband's demanding grip which he used both to create an heir, and instill his protocol into his young wife.

Typically a hard-sleeper, Enid was woken by her whisper. She crossed the room to kneel beside her sister's bed.

"Eru, soon Rased will bless you as he did when Aman came into your life. Yiayia says changes help us grow. You'll find someone that will love you just as much as you love her."

Though Enid obviously didn't fully comprehend the situation, her words made Eru feel better.

I

Ever the alert warrior, Dromen woke when Solaria lit the candle at their bedside.

"Are you alright my dear?"

She hadn't slept at all in the three hours since they laid. "Dromey I'm worried about Eru."

This was reminiscent of many other nights since their daughter married. Now his words could be true both to his wife, and himself. "There is no need to worry now Solaria. Eru is safe. All of our children are again under one roof, and in our care."

Nodding with the flow of tears, Solaria put her left hand upon his chest. "We'll protect them all."

Kissing her hand, "Until the end of time my phanlanya."

Although he disliked keeping secrets from Solaria, Dromen knew it would crush her to learn what happened to their daughter, and what their son did as a result. As promised, he would protect his children, and beloved wife.

I

I

_**End of chap 29**_

I

I

Hope you liked it, please review

**Definitions **

*Petherós = Greek for father-in-law

*Gamprós = Greek for son-in-law

*Pappous, or Pappouli (more sweet way) = Greek for grandpa

*Yiayia = Greek for grandmother

*Anipsiós = Greek for nephew

*Anipsiá = Greek for niece

*Megáli anipsiá = Greek for great niece

*Engoni = Greek for grand daughter

*Kouniáda = Greek for sister-in-law *Kouniádos = Greek for brother-in-law *Theíos = Greek for uncle *Theia = Greek for aunt *Xáderfos = Greek for cousin *Khu man = Lao for betrothed *Phanlanya = Lao for wife *Sami-khong = Lao for husband *Luksav = Lao for daughter *Luksai = Lao for son *Aem = Lao for mom *Pho = Lao for dad *Nongsav = Lao for sister *Ai = Lao for brother *Māṁ = Hindi for mom *Pitā = Hindi for dad Krējhī = Gujarati for crazy Ba = Lao for crazy вар'ят= Belarusian for crazy nabuang= Cebuano for crazy traks = Latvian for crazy

openga = Nyanja for crazy

gonana = Nyanja for fucking

Ai hainy = Lao for big brother Euony hainy = Lao for big sister Dulārā bahana = Hindi for cherished sister

"Más de lo que piensa la madre" = Spanish for "More than you think mother"

Danke = German for thank you


	30. Shifting plates

**APPROX AGES IN CHAP THIRTY**

DROMEN: 34 - 37

SOLARIA: 28 - 31

LUNA: 50 - 53

NATHANIEL: 49 - 52

CHRIS: 76 - 79

RAE: 74 - 77

Eru: 17 - 20

Eda: 17 - 20

Enid: 13 – 16

Aman: 1 - 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Demon Diary, or information from the sites mentioned at the end of this chap, but do own the idea for all OC characters in this fic.

I

I

**Chap 30**: "**Shifting plates**"

I

I

_**One year later...**_

Eru held her child's hands, "Aman say mama... m a m a".

Green eyes looked at her curiously, and he smiled.

"Māṁ, crying and laughing are the only sounds Aman has made. Babies should say something by the time they're one year old, shouldn't they?"

All of their family had tried to have Aman speak. When Solaria explained to Raenef,

"Pappous suggested we have aunty Meru see him."

I

They sent a message, and the seer visited that afternoon.

Eru wrung her hands upon her lap. "Is there a curse, or spell of some sort cast upon him Meruhesae?"

"I can sense no such magics young one. It appears that Aman has been deaf since birth."

Crumbling to her knees Eru wept, "It's my fault, it's all my fault! I should have found a way to stop Lord Gavin, he- he damaged my baby. My baby is this way because of me!"

"What do you mean engoni?" Luna asked in concern. She brought her granddaughter because the stars came into the sky, and Solaria didn't trust her powers would last long enough to travel with her daughter and grandson.

Eru clapped a hand over her mouth. Her mother and grandmother didn't know of the mistreatment she endured.

Meruhesae halted the blame, "The gods chose for him to be this way Eru, it was not caused by any demon, or human."

"Gavin harmed Aman?" Luna asked, then the epiphany came like a tidal wave, "He hurt **you**. Oh sweet child, come here."

"Please please don't tell aem, or pappous Nathaniel" Eru begged, "Please don't tell them!"

Luna did her best to stay calm for her granddaughter, "I promise."

I

Although it was many years passed, Eclipse once had a charge who was deaf, the daughter of lord Raenef II.

Upon the revelation of Aman's impairment, he began teaching each family member sign-language.

I

I

_**Two months later...**_

One morning, mid-lesson Raenef said. "I have mastered over one hundred dialects, how is it I never learned how to speak to the deaf?"

"When I first suggested you learn, you claimed it was too complex."

"Certainly not", he moved his hands and fingers.

"You just told me to have intercourse with swine, my lord."

"You're jesting, I did no such thing."

"You are not to speak to Aman until I say you're able", his partner ordered.

A knock sounded at the door, and their daughter came in.

Raenef put down the book. "Good morning Moona, I hope you slept well."

She signed in response. Eclipse translated to his lord, "She said "Good morning, I had happy dreams".

"It's amazing how quickly she learned such complexities."

"Our daughter has always been so capable. She is dedicated to her family, as we all are."

Luna signed again, and Eclipse signed in response.

"She said she will see us for breakfast."

I

**At castle Krayon**

Eru read books Eclipse gave her over and over again.

Crossing her arms over her chest she signed to Aman "I love you".

The baby imitated her.

Joyous to at last be communicating with her son, Eru told him "I love you" many times.

I

I

I

**Three years later...**

"Dromen don't be so harsh."

"How will he defend his mother if he cannot deflect such an attack?" The Crimson Nightmare rebutted.

"Eru will be kept safe by her brother, there is no reason a **four year old** must learn to defend against a katar." Eclipse picked up his great grandson.

Aman pushed and shook his head until he was set down. He signed "No no no."

"It appears he agrees with **me** pappouli."

"Don't be wise with me Dromen." Eclipse threatened with a glare, "If he bleeds, I'll kill you before Eru sheds a tear."

"Strict as ever Eclipse" commented the seventy six year old High Priest as he reached the castle grounds. "If you harm my nephew, not even Rased could save you."

"You cannot compete with **one** **quarter **of my power high priest" was Eclipse's greeting as he picked up the weapons.

"Threats all around, this is my kind of party" Dromen clapped. Aman imitated his grandfather.

"Don't worry uncle, this is simply how comrades solve issues." He and Eclipse saved each others lives too many times to have that trust crumble now.

Aman signed explaining his excitement, for soon he would be able to protect his mommy.

"Reminds me of a certain defiant young demon" the seventy nine year old noted.

"**Half** demon" corrected Dromen, more prideful of his human lineage than the demon portion.

Chris put a hand on his shoulder. "Indeed. And you have grown to be a grand lord. Watching over you in the arms of Rased your mother, and sister smile with pride."

He then recalled the reason he came to Castle Krayon. "Luna visited the temple. She left the store early to check on you all, and speak with your wife."

I

"Solaria sweetheart, we decided to close _**The Shoppe**_."

"What? Mommy you** love **working there in Tesly's memory."

It pained her to think of the loss of the woman who was there since her childhood. She visited her grave nearly every morning. "I do sweetheart, but your father decided he must focus on The Temple of Rased."

"Is something going to happen?" At age thirty one Solaria had magics both of the demon house of Raenef, and of the god Rased; she could read her mother.

Shaking her head, her mother replied, "He just feels it's time to devote himself more to the faith, and to helping out at the temple."

I

Despite his age, Chris barely twitched at the remaining demon magics held within the burial chambers. As High Priest, it was child play to brush it away.

Walking through the mausoleum, he sat in the hall between two chambers. "Erutis, Phantasia, the great god Rased tells me we shall meet again soon."

I

I

I

In town, humans moved aside and ran as a fearsome new creature walked amongst them.

"What weak fools... Why did Talisha suggest I come **here**?" Putting an arm around her white pegasus the armored woman whispered, "Alfdis, lead me to the magics."

Neighing with wings fluttering, she tried to lift from the ground, but was held down.

"I'm sorry old friend, but you cannot."

I

I

"High priest! Where is the high priest!" a balding man dashed into the temple of Rased.

Prayer interrupted, three clerics approached him. "Sir please calm down. Do you need a demon, or other evil vanquished?"

"I need the High Priest!"

"He isn't present."

"We're doomed, it'll destroy my shop and home!"

One of the clerics ran from the room.

A moment later, Nathaniel came in. "I am apprentice to High Priest Chris. Show me where is the evil."

The man lead him into town. Nearing _**The Shoppe**_, trepidation filled Nathaniel.

_If my wife is harmed..._

Inside, he found a warrior in golden armor, and winged horse knocking everything to the floor.

"Excuse me, I'm one of the owners of this establishment."

"Finally!" The six foot tall, muscular, olive skinned woman turned around. "By the gods, you're just a cleric!" Her sword sliced twenty gowns.

_Luna spent hours creating those..._

"Madam, in this kingdom we treat others with respect. If you do not put away your sword and explain what you need, I will be forced to attack in the name of Rased."

"Normally I would love nothing more than to slice you in two, however I am in need of a magical creature's assistance. I'm told a powerful demon lord rules this land."

"He does. Lord Raenef the Fifth is my wife's father. I will take you to his castle only if you sheath your weapon."

Filled with suspicion, she did so.

I

I

"Eclipse, what is this I sense?"

"A Valkyrie, and Nathaniel... _**Go**_."

Meeting just as they reached the castle entrance, the demons surprised the pegasus and she stamped.

The Valkyrie touched the sword at her hip.

Nathaniel stepped between she and the demons. "Be calm, this is Lord Raenef." He moved away so they may speak.

Eclipse had little experience with her sort, but knew they were not to be underestimated. "State your purpose."

"I am Vada. Alfdis was wounded in a recent battle, and wrought with some sort of spell", she gestured to the pegasus.

"My sister told me I would find a highly powerful demon lord in this land who could help. This cleric astounded me when he said he is married to your daughter. Although I thought he was part of some trickery, I must do whatever I can to save my friend."

Eclipse rested a hand on his partner's right shoulder, indicating the valkyrie spoke truth.

"I sense there is not one, but several spells set upon your pegasus. If you are willing, you may reside herein while Eclipse and I cure her."

Though all she believed edged the word "no" to her lips, Vada hadn't left Alfdis's side since the day they were born.

Unsheathing her sword, she held it in both of her hands, kneeling. "Lord Raenef if you cure my kin, I will be forever indebted to you."

I

I

An hour later, Eda and Eru appeared in the lobby of castle Raenef. "I'll see if yiayia is in her bedroom."

"Wait, I'll-"

"Brother, we are safe." She began toward the stairs, but he held her sleeve. "Someone else is here."

Eclipse appeared before them. "Raenef is helping a Valkyrie. What are you two doing here without your mother?"

"We need help also pappous. Is yiayia in her bedroom?"

"Yes, she mentioned visiting you two later this week. She is in her chambers, stay with her until you leave." He didn't trust any new visitor, and wouldn't put his family in danger.

"Alright, _**Go**_." The twins teleported upstairs.

I

I

"Yiayia?"

The door opened before they knocked. "Come in children" she directed them to be seated on cushioned chairs.

"Yiayia māṁ asks that you reconsider closing the store."

"She sent us to help out."

"Your mom is nearly telepathic it seems, for your pappouli and I would like you two to consider running _**The shoppe**__._"

Eru grasped her brother's hand, and he nodded, indicating his agreement with whichever decision she made. "We'd be honored to."

I

I

I

_**End of chap 30**_

I

I

/names/vada

**Definitions **

*Petherós = Greek for father-in-law

*Gamprós = Greek for son-in-law

*Pappous, or Pappouli (more sweet way) = Greek for grandpa

*Yiayia = Greek for grandmother

*Anipsiós = Greek for nephew

*Anipsiá = Greek for niece

*Megáli anipsiá = Greek for great niece

*Engoni = Greek for grand daughter

*Kouniáda = Greek for sister-in-law *Kouniádos = Greek for brother-in-law *Theíos = Greek for uncle *Theia = Greek for aunt *Xáderfos = Greek for cousin *Khu man = Lao for betrothed *Phanlanya = Lao for wife *Sami-khong = Lao for husband *Luksav = Lao for daughter *Luksai = Lao for son *Aem = Lao for mom *Pho = Lao for dad *Nongsav = Lao for sister *Ai = Lao for brother *Māṁ = Hindi for mom *Pitā = Hindi for dad Ai hainy = Lao for big brother Euony hainy = Lao for big sister Dulārā bahana = Hindi for cherished sister 


	31. Kin

**APPROX AGES IN CHAP THIRTY ONE**

DROMEN: 37

SOLARIA: 31

LUNA: 53

NATHANIEL: 52

CHRIS: 79

RAE: 77

Eru: 20

Eda: 20

Enid: 16

Aman: 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Demon Diary, or information from the sites mentioned at the end of this chap, but do own the idea for all OC characters in this fic.

I

I

**Chap 31: "Kin"**

I

I

"Madam Vada please leave the room, I need space to access the magics I require to help your pegasus."

"I will **not** leave Alfdis."

"As I said this morning, there is more than one spell upon her. In order to determine the cure against each one, I can only have powers I recognize in this room." That wasn't entirely true, but having her breathing down his neck while he saved the life of one she held so dear made the task more difficult.

"Come madam Vada, I will show you to your quarters."

She hugged Alfdis, "Ring meg hvis du er i trøbbel."

The pegasus weakly neighed in response.

I

I

Eclipse didn't teleport with Vada, for Valkyrs preferred to be aware of their surroundings at all times; he heard tell of demons who teleported them in battle being brutally slain immediately upon arrival at their destination.

"This is where you will be staying." He showed her into a large bedroom with fine linen and large bed.

"Dinner is served at sundown... _**Go**_."

She peered around the pretty room. Perhaps only three times in her twenty five years did she rest in a "bedroom". It felt unnatural, being here, apart from Alfdis, and her valkyrie sisters.

She left the lodgings to survey her environment.

Nearing a room several halls away, she heard voices inside, and opened the door. On a chair sat a beauty like she had never seen.

With auburn locks laid loose over her delicate shoulders, fiery red eyes met hers. Clad in a gown the color of a margosa tree with long sleeves covering her arms, decorated with fragrant white freesia alba flowers the barefoot beauty put her comb down.

"I apologize for the intrusion miss."

Curtseying the beauty introduced herself, "I am princess Eru of castle Krayon. You must be the valkyrie pappouli Raenef is helping."

"Yes, I am Vada of the valkyrie sisters of a Norden country far from this place."

Entering the room, the otherworldly woman knelt before her. Touching her hand, "You, dear maiden cannot be a mortal princess, for the gods wouldn't send such a beauty from their midst."

Blushing, Eru was astonished by this warrior's words, and her appearance. This woman was the tallest she had ever seen. Decorated in armor with foreign olive skin, and powerful muscles, she seemed one straight from the hands of Rased.

Eda came out of the washroom. It terrified him seeing a stranger so near to his sister, and sleeping nephew, "Eru?" He picked up the baby.

"Ah madam Vada this is my juṛavāṁ brother Eda."

"A suitable name for a warrior" Vada stood and clasped his free arm in a comrade's greeting.

"And by the gods, princess Eru there is no need for you to refer to me in such a way, Vada is fine." She silently drank in the beauty before her until it was unmistakable the princess was looking at her in the same manner.

Flushed she bowed, "Pardon me, I must check on my kin." She went from the room.

"Did she harm you?" Eda asked, angry that one came upon his dear sister and nephew while he was away.

Eru watched after the valkyrie, "Certainly not." As her heart raced, her legs gave way. She landed on the bed. Laying back she repeated wistfully "Certainly not."

I

I

That night, Luna and Nathaniel didn't join their family for dinner, because they were helping in the shelter at the temple of Rased.

"Madam Vada asked that I not bother myself with her, and that she prefers to hunt her own food." Eclipse informed his partner.

"Pappous that won't do" Eru shook her head, "She should be provided a proper meal, she is a guest after all."

Eclipse stood "Right you are princess, I will return shortly."

Nervously she asked "Pappous may I?"

The elder demon looked to his partner. "I see no harm in that."

Smiling, she filled a bowl with the plentiful egg-drop soup, "_**Go**_."

Eda always took on many emotions when his sister was out of his sight, for he swore to protect her; there would be no future Gavin in her life. Yes this castle was a safe place, but they didn't know what the valkyrie was capable of.

Looking at his food he whispered, "Tolo."

"I hope you aren't daring to call either of **us** foolish young one" Raenef said.

"No pappouli."

"And I don't want to hear you speak of your sister that way either engonós. I will not have this discussion with you again." He recalled the day Eru agreed to marry Gavin, and in a rage Eda called his sister such horrible things.

Discomposed, "Yes pappouli."

Eclipse understood why their great-grandson was so frustrated. "Eda, if you follow her at each turn, you will grow further apart."

I

Quietly Eru said to the wooden door "Vada I brought you soup."

The door opened so quickly she nearly dropped the bowl. After looking about the hallway behind the princess, she resisted the urge to touch her, and accepted the meal.

"How kind of you Princess."

Smiling, "Please call me Eru."

"I shall. Would you like to join me for dinner?" the blonde offered.

Anxiously "I- My family expects me downstairs."

"You should return to them, perhaps I will see you tomorrow."

"Oh my yes" she answered quickly. Blushing, "I can mend your clothing, and show you some gowns in my grandparent's shop in town." She wasn't made aware of the destruction Vada caused therein.

"I'd like that" she purred.

Eru felt such a flurry of emotions within her, "_**Go**_."

I

In the dining room Eda asked "Do you have a fever?"

"N-no brother"

Raenef and Eclipse recognized the redness as a blush.

I

I

I

**That evening...**

"Vada" Eru whispered, "Are you asleep?"

Opening the door, "Eru I didn't expect you."

Her armor was shed, and she now stood only in a leather tunic.

Feeling heat rising to her face the princess turned away.

"That isn't necessary, I'm unashamed."

Turning partly toward her, "I shou-"

Vada took advantage of the opportunity and pressed their lips together. When they parted moments later, Eru felt like she was in a dream. Licking her lips she tasted an unfamiliar liquor that smelled like Vada.

Breathing heavily "I- You-"

Sympathetically, the blonde kissed her cheek. "You should rest princess. Tomorrow we'll speak again."

I

I

Raenef met with his guest the next morning where Alfdis lay. "Your pegasus is healing, but the remainder of her healing will require time. Much remains to be done."

"Yes, including repairs to the store you ravaged" Eclipse added.

Concerned only with her sister's well-being, "I don't know my way around this land, and why should I care about-"

Raenef didn't let his temper show, "That is a family store which our daughter is proprietor of, and I respectfully ask that you help repair the damages." Luna set out early that morning to do so, telling Nathaniel to go to the temple instead.

"Lord Raenef I am in your debt, consider it done."

Eru abruptly entered the room. "Sorry pappousli, Vada, I came to check on the pegasus." Her protective brother walked in behind her.

"Eda, Eru please show Madam Vada to _The shoppe_, and help your grandmother."

"Yes pappouli."

"If I may" Eda put his arm around his sister, and Vada, "_**Go**_".

I

"Yiayia! Are you alright? What happened?!" The twins rushed to her.

Their grandmother was kneeling on the floor. "Oh hello sweethearts." She stopped hammering to stand.

In a clipped tone she glared at the newcomer, "**You** must be the valkyrie."

Appalled, Eru chided "Yiayia that tone isn't necessary."

Vada stepped forward, "Yes it is. My apologies for this rubble madam..."

"**Princess** Luna, daughter of Demon Lord Raenef the fifth, and the highly powerful demon Eclipse."

"I feared for the life of my kin. Princess Luna, I come to help repair what I can."

Luna's eyes softened "Thank you."

"Of course we'll help too yiayia."

I

I

"I'm going to the temple for prayer." She felt their parents were keeping something from them.

Eda wished to go with her, but considered Eclipse's advice. "May Rased go with you sister."

"I'll be safe with grandfather, and Chris." Hugging him, she abated his concern, "I promise to return before sunset... _**Go**_."

I

"Young warrior, I want to test your mettle." Vada announced from across the hall.

_Guests aren't allowed in this part of the castle..._

"What cause do I have to fight? I neither fear you, nor am I your student. You are but a guest in my great grandfather's castle."

"You do not** fear** me?" She chuckled, "Arm yourself child."

His father taught him to use many weapons, but to show his superiority, "We with magic have no need for hand held weapons."

She tossed her chest-plate to the floor. "Come then gutt, du vil ikke slå meg."

Smirking he shook his head and responded, "Ikke vær så sikker."

"You speak my language? Perhaps you **will** surprise me."

**They clashed for one hour...**

"_**Go**_." He reappeared with his arm around her neck, "Surprised yet valkyrie?"

"I expected you to be a formidable opponent", tearing through his trousers she gripped his phallus, squeezing it tightly, "I am not surprised, but I believe **you** are."

As a reflex, he struck her across the face, but she didn't let go.

"Sensitive young lord."

"Get off of me woman!" This time he lifted her with magic and dropped her to land on the other side of the room.

Jumping to her feet she declared, "I am better than any woman, I am a valkyrie." She charged at him.

"_**Go**_." He knocked her to the ground.

"Show me how superior you are to a woman."

Shoving him to the side, she removed her clothing.

I

I

For the next week Vada helped with repairs. Many afternoons Eru showed her around town, sometimes accompanied by Eda.

They ate lunch on a bench outside _The Shoppe_. "Is this right?" the valkyrie signed to Eru.

Giggling, "If you want to say you have a fish hat, then yes."

Laughing, "You** know** that's not what I mean to say."

She tickled Aman's belly. He wiggled, signing gibberish. "I think he wants me to stop." He tried to tickle her in retaliation, and she pretended he succeeded.

Eru took her hand, "After Alfdis is healed I want you to stay." Chestnut brown eyes meeting hers, Vada nodded. Excitedly, Eru kissed her.

Aman clapped once to get their attention, then swiped his hand upward on his right cheek. His mother and Vada kissed him on either side.

I

I

**Three months later...**

The secret of Eru and Vada's relationship was soon known by all residents of Castle Raenef, and Castle Krayon.

Eru looked at her partner's rounded belly, joking "What have you been eating?"

"Quiet you" she rolled over. Changing the subject, "Are you sure this is the way demons read?"

They lay on the library floor. "Why would I lie to you?" She laughed with a wink.

"It is certainly not" Solaria stated from the entrance.

Eru leapt to her feet, "Aem!"

Folding her arms she stated "You were to help your grandparents."

"We finished repairing the store one moon ago. Besides, Eda is better at managing things there."

Crossly her mother asked "Where is Aman?"

"He's asleep in my room."

Shaking her head her mother replied, "He isn't."

Eru and Vada stilled.

"Your bed is not in this castle, or did you forget? Unbeknownst to you, your son is currently with Lord Raenef. And what will you do when Vada gives birth to her child?"

Widened, red eyes darted to brown.

Solaria critically questioned, "You didn't tell my daughter you laid with another during your time of courting?"

"You're carrying a child?"

"Eru... I wasn't certain, for I have never given birth before."

She couldn't bear for her daughter to be put through more loss. "**Stop** lying to my family. Do you still lay with this man? Do you expect to leave Eru to be with him?"

"I will stay with Eru as long as she allows me to. As for the father of my child, he doesn't know."

Stepping away from her, Eru gasped "Eda."

Brown eyes darkened with fury, "You demons mustn't read minds if you don't want to be hurt!"

"_**Go**_."

Solaria wished to continue the interrogation, but needed to check on her daughter. "If you mean to dishonor my son, my husband will make quick work of you... _**Go**_."

I

I

_**End of chap 31**_

I

I

**Definitions **

*Petherós = Greek for father-in-law

*Gamprós = Greek for son-in-law

*Pappous, or Pappouli (more sweet way) = Greek for grandpa

*Yiayia = Greek for grandmother

*Anipsiós = Greek for nephew

*Anipsiá = Greek for niece

*Megáli anipsiá = Greek for great niece

*Engoni = Greek for grand daughter

*Kouniáda = Greek for sister-in-law *Kouniádos = Greek for brother-in-law *Theíos = Greek for uncle *Theia = Greek for aunt *Xáderfos = Greek for cousin *Khu man = Lao for betrothed *Phanlanya = Lao for wife *Sami-khong = Lao for husband *Luksav = Lao for daughter *Luksai = Lao for son *Aem = Lao for mom *Pho = Lao for dad

*Nongsav = Lao for sister

*Ai = Lao for brother

*Māṁ = Hindi for mom

*Pitā = Hindi for dad

Ai hainy = Lao for big brother

Euony hainy = Lao for big sister

Dulārā bahana = Hindi for cherished sister

Juṛavāṁ = Hindi for "twin"

Ring meg hvis du er i trøbbel = Norwegian for "Call to me if you are in trouble"

Gutt = Norwegian for "boy"

Styrke = Norwegian for "strength"

Makt = Norwegian for "power"

Du vil ikke slå meg = Norwegian for "You will not defeat me"

Ikke vær så sikker = Norwegian for "Do not be so sure"

.

.


	32. The crimson nightmare

**APPROX AGES IN CHAP THIRTY TWO**

DROMEN: 37 – 43

SOLARIA: 31 – 37

LUNA: 53 – 59

NATHANIEL: 52 – 58

CHRIS: 79 – 85

RAE: 77 – 83

Eru: 20 – 26

Eda: 20 – 26

Enid: 16 – 22

Aman: 4 – 10

Vada: Immortal

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Demon Diary, or information from any website that may be mentioned at the end of this chap, but do own the idea for all OC characters in this fic.

I

I

**Chap 32: "The crimson nightmare"**

I

I

"An heir is an heir" Lord Dromen told his wife.

Troubled by the news Solaria sat upon his lap, always comforted this way. "Dromey what should we do?"

"We cannot change the past. Our son now has a child, whom our daughter has decided to raise as a brother to her Aman." He kissed her hand, "Our family."

Laying in his arms she ran her fingers through his rich blazing mane. "What would I do without you as my husband?"

"Beloved phanlanya, only Rased knows, right?" He couldn't believe in any god's power, but did believe in fate.

I

"My juṛavāṁ it happened soon after Vada arrived, before you began your relationship" Eda admitted hastily.

Frustrated, she didn't know how to feel, "Lies lies!"

Reaching out with tears in his eyes, "I do not lie to you."

"Vada lied."

Of course she experienced worse lies from her deceased husband, their marriage vows, but this was a far different situation.

She sighed with tears reaching her eyes, "But brother I think I love her."

I

I

**Six months later...**

As five year old Aman touched the tiny hand Eru signed to him, "This is your brother Alba."

Aman was instantly jealous, for with red eyes the newborn infant more resembled his mother than he.

Vada named her child after the freesia-alba flowers Eru wore upon her dress when they first met.

Laying upon their bed she signed "I love you" to Eru, admitting her feelings for the first time. Eru signed the same.

I

In the months following his birth, they soon realized that Alba was deaf as well, and Aman bonded with his brother by helping to teach him.

I

I

I

**Six years later...**

In a mid-afternoon rainbow, Meruhesae arrived in Castle Raenef. "Meruhesae, we didn't expect you" Raenef covered his and Eclipse's bare lower halves.

The seer hoped to cheer herself by catching a glimpse of Eclipse nude before delivering the news of her latest vision.

"I've had crimson nightmares."

I

A war came to span across three continents.

Though it was many years after he was given a sign by Rased, Chris understood this was how his god intended to bring him into his arms again.

With a long gray beard, and no hair upon his head he carried with him great power and even greater respect from his people. Spryly walking with his cane as support, he found his old friend in the war room discussing strategy with his partner.

The lord look to his human comrade.

"Raenef, join me in this battle."

At age eighty five, humans were very frail, and though the High Priest did well enough on his own, Raenef recognized his askance held deeper meaning. He responded without a second thought, "Of course my brother."

"Thank you Rae. I'll return to the temple, and speak with Nathaniel."

"No need..._** Go**_."

Minutes later, Raenef returned with his gamprós. Nathaniel's head was devoid of hair as well, his gray beard shorter than his instructor's.

"War looms on the horizon, and by the grace of Rased I am destined to battle." Embracing his protegee, "My son, if I do not return you will become High Priest."

"By the grace of Rased, we will await your return to the temple" responded the fifty eight year old. "I'll alert the other clerics right away. Petherós please bring me there."

This time Eclipse accompanied him.

I

**In Castle Krayon...**

Enid heard her parents bickering in the throne room, and went to stop them. Twenty two years of life taught her that when they argued like this it meant a battle approached.

Cherry locks falling over her shoulders Solaria cried "Dromey I **can't** lose you."

"You won't my phanlanya. Have I ever broken a promise to you? One eye is my advantage", he winked. Human years meant nothing to this half demon.

"If they take my ears, I already know sign language. If I lose my legs, I'll learn to walk using my arms. No matter what, I will return."

"Sami-khong", a shaking hand stroked his red whiskered cheek.

"Solaria I must."

Tears pattered against his chest-plate, "I'm frightened."

"Not by me" he whispered, forehead against hers.

"Never." She pressed her quivering lips to his, then asked "Are you afraid?"

He paused. He remained on-guard at all times, but never truly worried for his life, his wife however was fully human. "Sometimes."

His confession did not frighten, but comforted her. "Please return soon my love."

Concerned her father may be attacked by those on either side, Enid approached. In his most recent battle Dromen was reprimanded by Eclipse, for along with enemies he killed allies.

"I'll fight as well." The skinny young woman possessed no muscle, and limited magical capabilities.

Dromen dried his eye, and cleared his throat. "Enid, you will go to Castle Raenef with your mother, and remain there until I return."

She felt so unaccomplished compared to the rest of her family, and wished to prove herself deserving of their love. "I'm going with, or without you."

I

I

**In Castle Raenef...**

Eru lifted her head from her partner's lap, whispering harshly "I don't** care** if you're a warrior. If you join in this battle, I will return to my father's castle, and you'll never see me again."

Tugging her by the hair, bare breasted Vada growled against her neck, "I don't enjoy empty threats lover."

Fighting the urge to scream at the flashbacks of her abusive husband, Eru dug her nails into Vada's thigh.

She let go.

Standing, the nude demon stated "Do as you please." Magically she brought a gown from the closet onto her body. "_**Go**_."

After washing her dampened face, she went to Eda.

He put his book down. With a mind to dismember whoever placed such distress upon Eru's face he asked, "What happened sister?"

As his twin explained the situation, he pondered. "I'll see if I can reason with her."

Only when Vada swore she would stay to protect his twin and their children did Eda decide to travel with his father and younger sister to the war.

I

"Daddies I want you to come home" Luna cried. They recalled the same situation when she was younger.

Now their daughter's raven hair was divided by gray, and her face was wrinkled from more than worry.

They knew a human's lifetime was short, but trusted their fifty nine year old daughter's power, and that of her husband. Raenef wouldn't stay behind this time, and Eclipse wouldn't let him go alone.

"We always do sweet Moona."

"Daughter, I haven't lived this long to be taken down in a war."

"Swear that you'll return!" she begged. She knew that demons lives were longer than humans, but that guaranteed nothing.

Each knelt before her, saying at the same time "By my honor, I swear."

I

I

I

**At war...**

Spanning over countries, land and sea were littered with blood, and flesh of many creatures.

Raenef and Eclipse brought Chris, and a group of older clerics with them.

Over the roar of battle Lord Raenef shouted, "Eclipse locate our allies!" He disappeared.

Clasping arms with Chris, "Try to stay close."

"Same to you brother." Into battle they went.

Miles away, Eclipse saw some familiar body pileup, and followed it to his nephew. Surprised by the presence of both Dromen's son, and youngest daughter, he trusted his student knew what he was doing.

Back against the young lord's he shouted an offer of aid, "Let us know!"

"Ah comrade!" the redhead greeted cheerfully. "I'm just getting started!" He sliced another enemy with his blade.

Eclipse returned to Raenef after about an hour scanning the battle.

"Dromen and his children are here, but for Eru. Our demon allies have not forgotten when you aided them; Aigamuxa, Centaur, Garuda, Olitiau, and Mermaids are on our side. Bek are scanning for traitors amongst enemy troops, and anipsiós is nearly standing on a throne of bodies."

"Keep him in line, I'll be fine here."

"_**Go**_."

I

I

**Nearing the end of the first year of war...**

Enid mistook an enemy for an ally, and followed them into a throng of enemy forces. Despite her use of spells, the mixed squads overpowered and ravaged her.

She screamed until one stuffed themselves into her mouth.

I

Coming upon a Fenrir feeding upon a corpse, Eda killed it for its meat. Rolling it over to skin it, he screamed.

There lay his disemboweled sister. Her armor was removed, and her clothes sliced by a blade. Brutalized, her face and intact lower half told the story.

Dropping to his knees he lamented in what became a guttural cry, "**Enid**!"

Dromen heard his son's call, as did Raenef and Eclipse.

Spitting out blood, he refused to allow anymore damage to be inflicted upon his youngest sister. He summoned his most powerful magics to kill the enemy who attacked him.

With inhuman speed, Dromen raced to his children. Slaughtering all enemies nearby, his eye opened wide.

If someone told him, he would kill them for speaking such lies. He could scarcely believe he saw truth.

"Eda, Enid?!" he shouted at what horror lay before him.

"Pho... " his son's voice was barely understandable. Blood flowed copiously from the hole in his chest. The spell caused him to feel he was burning from the inside out.

"Eda... My luksai, you did well, rest now."

Kneeling beside the two, he tore his clothing, and wrapped it around his daughter's body to keep her in one piece.

_I'll battle naked if that's what it takes to preserve her honor..._

After putting away his weapons, for protection he put his own armor upon her. Lifting his deceased children into his arms, muscle would be enough protection for this father.

Speeding miles past foe and ally he at last found his uncles.

Thankful enemies weren't nearby, with tears running down his blood-covered face he requested "Theíos please bring my children home."

There was no time to mourn during war. Knowing his nephew would need Eclipse to lean on, Raenef lifted the two lifeless bodies into his arms, "_**Go**_."

Eclipse magically put his armor onto Dromen.

"Theíos?"

With his sleeve, he wiped the young lord's red dripping face. "Come anipsiós, avenge them."

I

Just as there was no time to mourn, there was no time for a ceremony.

He placed the two in sarcophagi in the crypt at Castle Krayon. "Rest young ones, Erutis and Phantasia will protect you."

Before leaving he cast new spells to ensure the mausoleum wouldn't be entered or tarnished by enemies.

I

**One month later...**

**At castle Raenef**

Family wept upon word of Eda and Enid's deaths.

Eru refused to come out of the bedroom for two days. The third day Vada called again to her, "Eru, min elskede."

There was no response, but for the accursed stench of burning cloth.

This time the valkyrie would not ask her partner for entry. She kicked the doors open.

Vada grimaced at the site of dead eyes, and blackened skin. Putting out the flames, she stood over the charred corpse.

"Elskede, I have broken my promise to your brother."

Unable to bear the thought of mortal life, and subsequent death, she decided it would be best to go.

"Eru! What is-" Solaria and her mother rushed to the room. They stopped at the doorway, the boys running behind them.

"My sons" Vada signed to the children, "Mommy Eru is gone, and mommy Vada must leave." Confused, and fearful, they signed questions.

She looked to the horrified women. "Eru did this to herself... I will deliver her soul." Concealing her emotions, "Take care of our children."

Her plan was to return to her valkyrie sisters, to forever serve her beloved, and the father of her child.

"Alfdis, vi må gå!" The pegasus came immediately to the window. She jumped onto her back, and they flew.

Solaria crashed to her knees sobbing. Every one of her children was dead.

"Blessed God Rased! I beg you to bring my husband home!"

I

I

_**End of chap 32**_

I

I

I

**Definitions **

*Petherós = Greek for father-in-law

*Gamprós = Greek for son-in-law

*Pappous, or Pappouli (more sweet way) = Greek for grandpa

*Yiayia = Greek for grandmother

*Anipsiós = Greek for nephew

*Anipsiá = Greek for niece

*Megáli anipsiá = Greek for great niece

*Engoni = Greek for grand daughter

*Kouniáda = Greek for sister-in-law *Kouniádos = Greek for brother-in-law *Theíos = Greek for uncle *Theia = Greek for aunt *Xáderfos = Greek for cousin *Khu man = Lao for betrothed *Phanlanya = Lao for wife *Sami-khong = Lao for husband *Luksav = Lao for daughter *Luksai = Lao for son *Aem = Lao for mom *Pho = Lao for dad *Nongsav = Lao for sister *Ai = Lao for brother *Māṁ = Hindi for mom *Pitā = Hindi for dad Ai hainy = Lao for big brother Euony hainy = Lao for big sister Dulārā bahana = Hindi for cherished sister Juṛavāṁ = Hindi for "twin" Min elskede = Norwegian for "My love" Elskede = Norwegian for "Beloved" vi må gå = Norwegian for "we must go"

wwwDOTmythical-creatures-and-beastsDOTcom/valkyrieDOThtml

wwwDOTnamesofflowersDOTnet/freesiasDOThtml

wwwDOTfaoDOTorg/docrep/005/ac775e/ac775e03DOThtm

w w w DOT c i v DO / e d u on / h ist ory / g l o / DO ? = : / / w w w DO DO /

**Military definitions:**

**Platoon**: a military unit consisting of two or more squads or sections and a headquarters.

****Brigade****: A large group of soldiers usually led by a brigadier general. A brigade was made of four to six regiments. 1 company = 50 to 100 men, 10 companies = 1 regiment, about 4 regiments = 1 brigade, 2 to 5 brigades = 1 division, 2 or more divisions = 1 corps, 1 or more corps = 1 army.

****Campaign****: A series of military operations that form a distinct phase of the War

****Coup de Main****: (pronounced __koo-duh-mahn__) A French term used to describe a quick, vigorous attack that surprises the enemy.

****Foraging****: A term used for "living off the land,"

****Sentry****: (pronounced __SEHN-tree__) A soldier standing guard.


	33. Fading faces

APPROX AGES IN CHAP THIRTY THREE

DROMEN: 45

SOLARIA: 39

LUNA: 61

NATHANIEL: 60

CHRIS: 87

RAE: 85

Aman: 12

Alba: 8

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Demon Diary, or information from any website that may be mentioned at the end of this chap, but do own the idea for all OC characters in this fic.

I

I

**Chap 33: "Fading faces"**

I

I

**Three years later...**

**In the temple of Rased**

"Have more wounded arrived?" Nathaniel asked a cleric. Less and less came to them as moons flashed by, and he knew that didn't mean the odds were more in their favor.

"No high priest."

"Benaiah, I am only leading in High Priest Chris's stead", he corrected the youth.

_I hope his years do not wear on him during battle..._

I

**In castle Raenef**

Aman and Alba played in the hall under the watchful eyes of their grandmother and great grandmother. Solaria and Luna never allowed the boys to go anywhere in the castle alone, for if they were somehow attacked or harmed they couldn't call for help.

The brothers read every book they could get their hands on, and did their best to learn as much as their brains could take in. Though they tried, they weren't yet very magically capable. The two were mischievous, however they were easily found because deafness does not help one be silent.

"Solaria, bring me upstairs please." Without her father's presence, Luna's magical abilities waned greatly during the years since the war began. Age also weighed on her aching bones.

"Aman watch your brother" she signed to her grandson. The green-eyed boy nodded.

She brought her mother the cane she wrapped with protective spells, "_Go_".

"Do you think this will be the year?" They often talked about the war, and how they hoped their family would return.

Holding her daughter Luna assured "Dromen is strong, and though he hates to admit it, he is half demon. Demons are reliably sturdy sweetheart."

"I know" she joked with a wink. There were few secrets between she and her mother.

"Your time of bleeding has not stopped. Should I expect another grandchild when he comes home?" Luna chuckled.

Smiling softly, "Only time will tell." How she missed her husband. Each day she prayed numerous times for his safety.

"Dromen will return sweetheart." Luna responded to her daughter's fresh tears.

I

**At war**

Dark arrows sliced through skulls as Eclipse and Raenef fought on two separate continents.

"Dromen!" Eclipse shouted to his distracted nephew as a half-dozen Doyarchu neared him.

With slimy black skin, the long-necked creatures swam nearer to the young lord. Rapidly Eclipse sent them to their ocean graves.

Miles away, Raenef and Chris's were bombarded by a brigade made up of many creatures.

Demons attacking kept Chris's sight from the two manticore nearing him. With the face of humans, but body of lions they sped forward, launching razor sharp teeth into his legs.

"Gahh!" Chris sustained other injuries during this war, but never stopped. As he set to retaliate, the manticore's spiked tails drove into his skin, delivering venom into his blood.

"Chris" Raenef shot thousands of dark arrows through the air in attempt to see how his comrade fared.

Falling limply, the High Priest's skin turned blue.

Dashing to him, Raenef became deafened to the noise around him. "My brother" he spoke softly, closing unblinking eyes.

_You have been by my side since I began this journey as a demon lord..._

"One of you!" Raenef called to the clerics. A young man ran to him.

"I will send you to The Temple, have Nathaniel perform the ceremony... _**Bring him home**_." He needed no text to create spells.

With Chris in his arms, the cleric disappeared in a gust of magic.

I

**In The Temple of Rased**

Shaken by the odd demon magic, he lay the High Priest on the wooden floor. "Nathaniel!"

Weaving between clerics and injured warriors, "What is your injury?"

The young cleric replied sadly, "Lord Raenef sent me."

Reaching them Nathaniel immediately knelt beside the great man. "Great god Rased, we ask that you watch over your devoted servant Chris in death as you watched over him in life. Please have this be the final death in this battle... Clerics we must pray!"

Young and old gathered. Seeing their former leader lying on the floor, some clerics panicked "All is lost!"

"No." Nathaniel stood, blinking away tears in exchange for a gaze of determination. "In the arms of Rased, Chris protects us. We mustn't toss his teachings away!"

"Yes High Priest." All voices joined in ceremonial prayer.

I

**At Castle Raenef**

Sobbing Luna clutched her husbands arms. "We must have a proper burial to honor theíos Chris! Daddies need to come home, they need to!"

Holding her tightly, "No my love. I performed the burial ritual. As he would want, he is on Castle Raenef grounds. Your fathers must finish this blood-war before they return, you know that."

"I cannot... theíos shouldn't have..."

"Your uncle knew this was his time, Rased showed him. As his apprentice I carry on his legacy, it is my god's will." After a long pause, "I must now take on the role of High Priest."

Clutching his torn garments, she shook her head. "Stay here."

"You know I cannot" he replied sorrowfully. Chris was almost a second father to him, and he had already lost so much of his family. He didn't want to leave his wife.

"Stay tonight."

"Yes" he agreed, wiping her eyes, then his own. "Tomorrow I must return to the Temple, for the clerics need guidance."

That evening, husband and wife made love then slept in each others arms.

Seeing him off the next morning, she whispered with tears in her eyes "Remember to come home".

"I'll simply follow My Light." She never lead him astray.

I

**At war**

"Eclipse!" Raenef shouted, slicing through enemies.

To his right a tree split in half from what appeared to be a shot of lightening. Following the sign, he teleported to his partner.

He didn't speak of his friend's death, for that would increase the morale of opposing forces. Eclipse understood by looking in his eyes that the High Priest was lost.

With blood and flesh dripping from his armor Raenef angrily roared "I grow weary of seeing these tā mā de hàichóng!"

By his uncle's unusual use of strong language, Dromen knew as well.

Temperatures soared, and the sky grew dark as power greater than any seeped from Lord Raenef the Fifth. Eclipse clutched his partner's hand, not to halt him, but to add to his power.

Nearby stood Aigamuxa,the large overbearing beasts were far from their sandy habitat, but with the new temperatures they could move more freely. Showing its dark teeth the size of half a human arm. It could easily tear apart a large bear, but these sword-like fangs preferred human flesh. Clumsily walking backward, the eyes on their heels watched enemies move toward them, and as a group attacked.

Not far from Raenef, a glamorous aquatic pony ran onto the riverbed, its white mane soaked with water, as well as blood. Spotting a cleric, she transformed into a most attractive female, laying as he approached. With her full bosom and wide hips, surely this young man would be taken by her trickery as had happened so many times before.

"Demon Rased reveals your lies to me!" Calling on power from his god, he killed the kelpie.

Olitiau swooped down. With blood-red wings twelve feet in length and body black as night, twelve inch fangs tore three enemies heads from their bodies at once. Dromen nodded to their ally, and continued raging. Erasing lives, he hoped to bring about the extinction of the species which took his children.

A blue-skinned woman stood nude behind the brush. Dark brown hair nearly reached her backwards feet. Black eyes stared ahead as she lead a half-man half-horse into the forestry. When she and her kin proceeded with their plan of attack, a brigade of the highly intelligent centaur galloped in from the surrounding area. With enchanted arrows they slaughtered she and her accomplices.

I

I

_**End of chap 33**_

I

I

**Definitions **

*Petherós = Greek for father-in-law

*Gamprós = Greek for son-in-law

*Pappous, or Pappouli (more sweet way) = Greek for grandpa

*Yiayia = Greek for grandmother

*Anipsiós = Greek for nephew

*Anipsiá = Greek for niece

*Megáli anipsiá = Greek for great niece

*Engoni = Greek for grand daughter

*Kouniáda = Greek for sister-in-law *Kouniádos = Greek for brother-in-law *Theíos = Greek for uncle *Theia = Greek for aunt *Xáderfos = Greek for cousin *Khu man = Lao for betrothed *Phanlanya = Lao for wife *Sami-khong = Lao for husband *Luksav = Lao for daughter *Luksai = Lao for son *Aem = Lao for mom *Pho = Lao for dad *Nongsav = Lao for sister *Ai = Lao for brother *Māṁ = Hindi for mom *Pitā = Hindi for dad Ai hainy = Lao for big brother Euony hainy = Lao for big sister Dulārā bahana = Hindi for cherished sister Juṛavāṁ = Hindi for "twin" Min elskede = Norwegian for "My love" Elskede = Norwegian for "Beloved" vi må gå = Norwegian for "we must go" Tā mā de hàichóng = Simplified Chinese for "fucking pests"

wwwDOTmythical-creatures-and-beastsDOTcom/valkyrieDOThtml

wwwDOTnamesofflowersDOTnet/freesiasDOThtml

wwwDOTfaoDOTorg/docrep/005/ac775e/ac775e03DOThtm

w w w DO DO / e d u on / h ist ory / g l o / DO ? = : / / w w w DO DO /

**Military definitions:**

**Platoon**: a military unit consisting of two or more squads or sections and a headquarters.

****Brigade****: A large group of soldiers usually led by a brigadier general. A brigade was made of four to six regiments. 1 company = 50 to 100 men, 10 companies = 1 regiment, about 4 regiments = 1 brigade, 2 to 5 brigades = 1 division, 2 or more divisions = 1 corps, 1 or more corps = 1 army.

****Campaign****: A series of military operations that form a distinct phase of the War

****Foraging****: A term used for "living off the land,"

****Sentry****: (pronounced __SEHN-tree__) A soldier standing guard.

wwwDOTmythical-creatures-and-beastsDOTcom/ciguapaDOThtml

wwwDOTmythical-creatures-and-beastsDOTcom/kelpieDOThtml

wwwDOTgods-and-monstersDOTcom/manticoreDOThtml

wwwDOTgods-and-monstersDOTcom/cynocephaluDOThtml

wwwDOTphantomsandmonstersDOTcom/2011/04/doyarchu-irish-crocodileDOThtml

/black-eyed-peopleDOThtml

creepypastaDOTwikiaDOTcom/wiki/Black-Eyed_People

wwwDOTpantheonDOTorg/articles/a/aigamuxaDOThtml

/centaur-mythologyDOThtml

enDOTwikipediaDOTorg/wiki/Garuda#About_Garuda

enDOTwikipediaDOTorg/wiki/Olitiau


	34. Hellish war

**A/N**: Crap sorry it's been a while since I updated, writers block and life stuff. This isn't the final chapter, but it's coming soon.

APPROX AGES IN CHAP THIRTY FOUR

DROMEN: 49

SOLARIA: 43

LUNA: 65

NATHANIEL: 64

RAE: 89

Aman: 16

Alba: 12

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Demon Diary, or information from any website that may be mentioned at the end of this chap, but do own the idea for all OC characters in this fic.

I

I

**Chap 34: "Hellish war"**

I

I

**Two years later...**

**At Castle Raenef**

Night hung dimly outside as Luna and Solaria cleaned up after dinner. "This is the fifth year of war. Mother sometimes I feel I'll never see Dromen again." Silver-withered cherry locks fell over her face. Leaning fatigued against the wall she put her head into her hands.

"Since the day your aunt Phantasia declared your betrothal, Dromen has never wanted to be apart from you." She wanted to reassure her daughter whilst herself worrying for the remainder of their family in battle.

"Your husband has a spirit the likes of my fathers, as well he should." From the occasional message they received, she knew her nephew drew upon his demonic capabilities. He could perform no magic, but these abilities were innate.

I

**At war...**

"Their numbers have dwindled greatly my lord" Eclipse noted as they stood nearby a brigade of allies.

"Do you think we'll end this soon?" Raenef asked his partner quietly.

_For Luna's sake I hope so..._

As the eldest veteran among them, Eclipse needed to remain emotionless, and sensible. "Sire we must strike while they lick their wounds."

"What is your plan of attack?"

I

I

**In Castle Raenef**

They fended off enemy surges for three days straight. When both women were highly fatigued, a shaman broke through a crack in the castle barrier.

Luna ordered her daughter to take Aman and Alba to safety while she took on the enemy. Though Solaria and the boys could perform magic, they did as told.

It was a strenuous battle which cost princess Luna her right leg. The shaman was not defeated, but retreated to heal his wounds.

When Solaria sensed the enemy depart she teleported to find her mother with one leg torn from her body. She had knocked a curtain down, and held it against the exposed flesh in attempt to pause the blood-loss.

"Mommy!" She reached for the severed limb, but Luna yelled "Do not touch it!"

Crying, Solaria reasoned "I can reattach it, you'll be-"

"We must burn it!" Without her fathers there was no knowing what poisons and curses may be sealed inside.

Solaria set it aflame.

"Now... return to the boys while I fix this up." She didn't want the young ones to hear her screaming as she cauterized it with flames.

She was never as tough a warrior as her fathers, but hoped to live through the coming agony.

_Aunty Erutis, uncle Chris please help me through this..._

I

**One hour later...**

"Mommy are you in great pain?" Solaria asked urgently. The air wreaked of scorched flesh.

Laying on the visually unchanged red carpet Luna wiped tears and sweat away from her eyes. Breathing heavily, "Five years of war, and this is my only sign of it daughter." Blackened flesh reached her blood-soaked left hip.

Solaria bit back useless words.

"I must rest. Go with the boys to my bedroom..." - Her fathers and other family members placed many spells of protection therein throughout her life- "Go, and pray for our family."

"But I can bring you a salve for the pain, something to-"

Her mother shook her head. "Yes mother... _**Go**_."

Luna closed her eyes, labored breathing steadying with slumber.

In dreams, for the first time in many years she saw the faces of her life-givers defending against creatures she could never see clearly.

As Erutis and Chris laughed together with they, and her grandchildren Luna knew her daughter must have given her some magical remedy.

I

I

**One moon later...**

**At war**

"Lord Raenef", the forty nine year old addressed his uncle as such when discussing battle tactics, "We can end this war** today**."

"I believe so anipsiós. Speak of our plan to no one." The three knew of likely betrayers among those they called allies. Dromen allowed his uncles to put a seal on his thoughts several times over the years, so that no combatant could read, or change them.

"_**Go**__._" Eclipse went forth to begin the finale.

I

Dromen moved his forces onward. This war cost him his son and daughters, there was no energy left in him for the games these demons and monsters often played.

_I wish to visit the graves of my children, and hold my phanlanya in my arms again..._

Across the land he ripped skulls, sliced limbs, and in water he captured and gutted doyarchu and delpie the way he would fish.

I

Having not slept in two days Eclipse meditated to regain his energy, and focus his power. He pulled blood from enemies then in a shower of bloody bolts he took down the remaining opposing commanders.

Raenef recalled every friend and loved one whose lives were stolen senselessly; knowingly hypocritically slaughtered hundreds at a time with spells, and hand-to-hand combat.

I

I

As the moon slipped away from sunlight three comrades marched ahead with what remained of their troops.

Few spoke as wounded were dragged and carried across desert sand.

Responding to word which finally reached them, commanders came to their leaders. "Lord Raenef, Lord Dromen you called for us?"

"You are to lead our troops to the nearest allied land."

I

I

**In Castle Raenef **

"I will not tell him again Solaria" Luna stated as her daughter pulled Aman apart from bruised Alba.

"I truly believed they were past such rivalry."

"It is more difficult with just us two raising them, I hope I wasn't so with your grandfathers."

"By the gods, how many years past..."

"Princess" Luna quipped, "I am not so old."

"Apologies mother" she said, again pulling the brothers apart, signing "You are not the lord of this castle, and you two are not enemies."

"The lord of this land is one of my fathers" her mother said, suddenly in tears.

"Mother?" She sensed power she hadn't felt for what seemed like decades.

"Solaria" called her husband from the doorway.

"Dromey!" the forty three year old felt youthful leaping into his arms.

"Daddies you are home at last" Luna smiled, reaching to them from a chair.

Seeing their daughters loss of limb pained Raenef and Eclipse, and they embraced her. "We apologize for being gone so long Moonbeam."

I

I

I

_**End of chap 34**_

I

I

Sorry again for the late update dears.

**Definitions **

*Petherós = Greek for father-in-law

*Gamprós = Greek for son-in-law

*Pappous, or Pappouli (more sweet way) = Greek for grandpa

*Yiayia = Greek for grandmother

*Anipsiós = Greek for nephew

*Anipsiá = Greek for niece

*Megáli anipsiá = Greek for great niece

*Engoni = Greek for grand daughter

*Kouniáda = Greek for sister-in-law *Kouniádos = Greek for brother-in-law *Theíos = Greek for uncle *Theia = Greek for aunt *Xáderfos = Greek for cousin *Khu man = Lao for betrothed *Phanlanya = Lao for wife *Sami-khong = Lao for husband *Luksav = Lao for daughter *Luksai = Lao for son *Aem = Lao for mom *Pho = Lao for dad

*Nongsav = Lao for sister

*Ai = Lao for brother

*Māṁ = Hindi for mom

*Pitā = Hindi for dad


	35. Finding a family

**APPROX AGES IN CHAP THIRTY FIVE**

DROMEN: 54

SOLARIA: 48

LUNA: 70

NATHANIEL: 67

RAE: 84

Aman: 21

Alba: 17

**Final chapter dears!**

**Key: *** means recollection of the past aka lines from the prequel of this story, "To be a father"

– means division between past and present

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Demon Diary, or information from any website that may be mentioned at the end of this chap, but do own the idea for all OC characters in this fic.

I

I

**Chap 35: "Finding a family"**

I

I

**Five years later...**

*Green eyes peered at the grand sky above to watch clouds begin to part as dawn drew near, with color erupting over the skyline. Though now a well known demon lord, human thoughts still crossed his mind now and then, innocent ones like the notion that the sunrise was amazing.

The thought fled his mind as recollection of his reign rampaged the area.

Suddenly he felt a presence, and adjusted his gaze. Four feet ahead, making its way through tall grass was a child. She appeared to be approximately two years old with hair as dark as that of Eclipse.

He was too stunned at first to react. There was no person or demon anywhere nearby but for he, Eclipse, and this baby, so he felt certain the parents had left her or perished.

With simple warn shoes and torn umber dress, the dirty child tripped, and began to cry.

Walking several steps gruffly Raenef lifted her and looked into green eyes that seemed a reflection of his own. The girl tearfully peered at him, cries ceasing.

"My name is Raenef, the demon lord of this realm" he greeted, feeling shame set ablaze inside himself for the very reason he just explained.

The child smiled, waving a tiny malnourished hand then attempted to pronounce "Waynef", and he justified the path of his thoughts...*

–

Raenef now looked upon his grayed seventy year old daughter. At her bedside he watched over her for two days, and there was no sign of improvement.

His partner rested a hand on his shoulder "Raenef?"

–

*"Set up a bed for this child in my chambers".

It was as he thought, "Lord Raenef you can't honestly be considering taking this child as your own!" Eclipse shouted despite his respect for his ruler.

"I have already considered it" he said, and Eclipse calmed, but then "She is now my daughter, and you will treat her as such"...

Eclipse did feel a certain uplifting of his temperament after seeing his young lord filled with a new light. He appeared more alive than he had for a long while. After his young bride Leeche died so suddenly due to a human illness two years prior, he held a ghost-like presence not of himself.

Raenef looked at him now with a brightness returned to his eyes from days long passed.*

–

Raenef grasped his hand, "How much time...?" He couldn't finish the sentence. Eclipse wouldn't answer.

Nathaniel set a pillow on his lap, moving her to lay there. The demons heard the sound of whispered prayers. With tears steadily falling upon her face, "My Luna".

–

*"Luna"

The little princess smiled and did a sort of dance in his lap. He made sure she didn't fall. "It shall be written that Luna is daughter of Raenef the fifth, a princess".

"Loooona"

He smiled at his daughter's grin, "That's you".

Watching his lord and the named princess Eclipse considered- _This must be what Meruhesae meant when she told me to ready myself for an astounding change...*_

–

"Has she eaten?" Eclipse asked though he knew the answer, for he only left the room for a short time.

Blonde locks moved only slightly as he shook his head. "Where is Solaria?"

"I asked Dromen to keep her with Aman and Alba. I don't want her to see her mother this way" the High Priest answered.

"Nathaniel." Grey eyes looked to red, "I will bring her... _**Go**_."

The sixty seven year old man understood, for Eclipse witnessed countless deaths in his centuries of life, and as much as none wished to admit, Luna was about to be one of them.

"Luna, my light" he whispered, stroking her pale face.

"Nathaniel" she responded before eyes opened fully.

Running trembling fingers through silver hair he smiled at she who remained the most beautiful being his gaze ever fell upon.

"I love you my husband. We have shared a joyful time." She kissed his lips.

Slowly parting, "None could make my days as wondrous as you my beloved."

–

Grasping Raenef's hand she whispered "After all this little girl has been through, you are the best being to watch over her. I foresee many positive experiences in her future".

"Thank you madam", hers was surely the best gift anyone delivered this day.

–

Meruhesae visited one week before, yet spoke of no premonitions. She only helped with the garden, and cooked a foreign meal. She did not linger on speaking of any matter, or to any one person or demon. Presently she appeared downstairs to watch over Aman and Alba.

Eclipse came into the room with Solaria and Dromen. Seeing her mother's state shook her to the core, the forty eight year old wept against her husband's chest "Dromey".

"Come dear" Nathaniel reached out. Dromen quietly kissed her cheek and passed her to his uncle.

"Aunty Luna..." Closing his eye the young lord shook with sadness and rage. How cruel "fate" or Rased or whatever order there was in this world!

"Mommy" Solaria came to the bed, and squeezed her father's hand.

"Sweetheart" Luna whispered. "Do not ever let anyone tell you that you are 'only human' princess... your blood may be so, but your heritage... **our **heritage..."

"Mommy" she lay on the bed with her parents, holding Luna close. "I love you so very much mommy."

–

"Do not ever let anyone tell you that you are 'only human' princess Luna. You are stronger and more intelligent than demons a dozen times your age" Eclipse whispered as he lay the sweet child in her crib.

Luna couldn't comprehend many of his words, but did take in his message. Kissing his cheek before he completely let go she whispered "Dada Ikipse".

–

Raenef pulled Eclipse to him as they both silently wept. They knew this day would eventually arrive.

Slowly they noticed the beginning of her expiration. Over and over they checked to make certain it was not caused by a spell, curse, poison- something they could remove or prevent... but no, this was natural finalization of human life.

Although she surely realized it also, Luna continued on with daily activities, and the life she loved until fate overtook her just two days past. In Castle Raenef routine ceased while the rest of the world continued on as usual.

"Daddies."

"We're here Moonbeam."

She smiled at the comforting nickname, and reached out to them. Solaria and Nathaniel moved off the bed.

"I love you."

_You are the greatest parents..._

"We love you sweetheart" Raenef held her hand.

Eclipse moved gray locks from her face saying quietly "Our little girl".

"Sit me up... please", her voice was barely a whisper. Her parents did so, and she embraced them both, laying her head against Raenef's shoulder.

"My daddies... my family... I am so happy..."

"As are we sweet Moonbeam" Raenef replied, voice cracking.

He and Eclipse held their departed daughter closer.

Finding this child, being fathers, bound them beyond reasoning. Their family of three grew to something greater than any but a seer could have predicated.

For hundreds of years onward Demon Lord Raenef the Fifth and highly powerful demon Eclipse grew with each new generation of their family, in memory of their only child.

I

I

I

_**The End**_

I

I

I

I miss their family already!

Thank you for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting!

**Definitions **

*Petherós = Greek for father-in-law

*Gamprós = Greek for son-in-law

*Pappous, or Pappouli (more sweet way) = Greek for grandpa

*Yiayia = Greek for grandmother

*Anipsiós = Greek for nephew

*Anipsiá = Greek for niece

*Megáli anipsiá = Greek for great niece

*Engoni = Greek for grand daughter

*Kouniáda = Greek for sister-in-law *Kouniádos = Greek for brother-in-law *Theíos = Greek for uncle *Theia = Greek for aunt *Xáderfos = Greek for cousin *Khu man = Lao for betrothed *Phanlanya = Lao for wife *Sami-khong = Lao for husband *Luksav = Lao for daughter *Luksai = Lao for son *Aem = Lao for mom *Pho = Lao for dad

*Nongsav = Lao for sister

*Ai = Lao for brother

*Māṁ = Hindi for mom

*Pitā = Hindi for dad


End file.
